50 crónicas de Yuki Eiri
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: La vida de Yuki Eiri, día a día. "¡Toda una pesadilla cuando se trata de ti! ¡Shuichi!" ADV: POV.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de _Gravitation _pertenecen a **Maki Murakami **y los utilizo en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica uno<strong>

**—Shuichi—**

¿Cómo podría definir a Shuichi? ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta?... Ah, sí: ¡Insoportable! Con sus pantaloncitos cortos y esa sonrisa estúpida que tiene en la cara, puede parecer una persona inofensiva pero no-lo-es. Es una especie de criatura sacada de _Little shop of horrors_—Enserio, casi puedo verlo cantando al lado de la planta—. Pero, el factor extraño de la ecuación, es que él me gusta. Me gusta comenzando en sus ojos castaños, pasando por la nariz acabada en bolita y terminando en su boca rosa. Me encanta empezando en su cuello, deslizándome por su pecho y terminando en su estómago plano. Me fascina iniciando en su… err, voz y luego, argh, ¡Al diablo! ¡Sólo me gusta!

Creo que enloquecería si supiera que, desde que nos conocemos, él ha inspirado a la mayoría de mis personajes femeninos. Sí, creo que enloquecería de coraje. Porque a pesar de todo, los dos tenemos muy en claro que ambos somos hombres y que esto implica demasiadas cosas. Aún así, nunca he podido dejar de relacionar sus tintes de cabello con estéticas rosas y, por ende, con damas. Es-su-culpa. De la misma forma en la que es su culpa que esté colado por él y que mi pecho se aloqué y corra al galope con cada una de sus miradas o sus palabras. Es su culpa por no haber respetado nuestro trato de «Una semana». También es su culpa por ayudarme, sin que yo lo pidiera, a olvidarme de Kitazawa.

Pero su carácter, pienso yo, siempre ha sido así: egoísta, poco sacrificado ante las emociones y pensamientos de los demás. Shuichi es un alma completamente libre cuyo nido se encuentra en cualquier lugar en el que su corazón pueda ser depositado. En estos momentos, su nido soy yo pero ¿Qué pasará cuando sus alas sientan la necesidad de despegar de nuevo?

Yo, por el contrario, soy el árbol que ofrece sus ramas enteras a su cobijo pero cuyas raíces son incapaces de ir detrás de él en caso de que se aleje. Y soy tan idiota, que aún conservo las esperanzas de que las espinas de mis flores, de este árbol con brotes, lo atornillen a mí para siempre.

No sé ni porque pienso así. Mi personalidad algunas veces resulta indefinible. La conozco, pero ni yo mismo, quien la posee, quien la siente, la puedo definir. Sin embargo, me concibo como un hombre atrapado en la burbuja de su crudo pasado… y a Shuichi como la aguja sin piedad que ha llegado para reventarla.

Probablemente, le debo mucho a este chico que duerme contra mi pecho en estos momentos.

A lo mejor, debo agradecerle seguir viviendo.

Lo que definitivamente no tengo como pagarle… es el haberme hecho apreciar el valor de mi existencia de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crónica dos**

**—Disculpa aceptada—**

Soy un estúpido. Un estúpido ebrio. Y Shuichi, quien lo sabe, se encuentra delante de mí, con la cara agachada y la mano ardiendo por la bofetada que acaba de darme. Los dos nos encontramos en medio de un círculo de luz, por lo que toda la gente puede vernos. Todos ellos saben quiénes somos.

La botella de vodka pende aún de mi mano derecha y la izquierda no sujeta nada porque las llaves se me han caído. Estamos a dos pasos de la entrada al edificio.

Ay, ¡he bebido tanto! ¡Apenas logro estar de pie! Es una suerte que mi auto esté intacto después de haberlo conducido a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio en semejante estado.

La mayoría de las personas que nos rodean deben estarse preguntando porque rayos estamos peleando y, sobre todo, porque el vocalista de _Bad Luck_ acaba de golpearme con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo reventarme la comisura derecha del labio y hacerme ver puntitos blancos y estrellas. El motivo, es que acabo de meter la pata… de nuevo. Insultándolo… sí, otra vez.

En ésta ocasión las cosas se me fueron de las manos; lo siento, Shuichi. Es que no puedo contenerme cada vez que se trata de ti. No estoy justificándome… solamente…

—Voy a vomitar.

Shuichi, furioso, me sujeta el codo con fuerza, haciéndome daño, y me arrastra al interior del edificio. Es una bendición alejarnos del bullicio de la calle y sus montones de _paparazzi _andando por ahí, atentos a éste tipo de escenas. Soy conducido a trompicones por el vestíbulo. Choco la primera vez con un sillón y, la segunda, con una mesa. Aunque es una posibilidad, no creo a Shuichi capaz de impactarme contra los muebles que nos rodean solamente porque está enfadado…

Finalmente, llegamos a un baño: lo he visitado tan pocas veces, que me cuesta un poco de trabajo recordar su existencia y ubicarme en él. La luz blanca me deslumbra y Shuichi me tira sobre un banco sucio y rasgado. Las náuseas son espantosas.

Me llevo la mano a la boca y me aclaro la garganta con fuerza. El sonido retumba en las paredes cubiertas de mosaicos blancos. Shuichi saca un puñado de toallas del expendedor y las empapa con agua helada en el grifo. Se acerca y me limpia la cara.

—Si me vomitas encima, te mato.

—¡Ja-ja-ja! —me río con sarcasmo.

Siento sus dedos rosándome la cara mientras se encarga de la suciedad de mi boca. Le tomo la mano y la beso sobre sus nudillos, como en las películas. Ahora, es él quien se ríe, pero con tal amargura, que es como si me hubiera golpeado de nuevo.

—¿Ahora qué se supone que hice? —me pregunta.

Lo admito, me tomó desprevenido, así que ahora no sé qué demonios responder.

—Ah… uhm…

—Eres un idiota —me reprocha—. ¿Aún quieres vomitar?

—Sí. Ayúdame a llegar al maldito cubículo —digo con voz pastosa, agarrándome de sus brazos para levantarme. En cuanto lo hago, el azote del mareo me doblega de nuevo, haciéndome gemir.

Él en verdad tiene que soportar demasiadas cosas de mí, como que me guste ponerle condimentos a sus alimentos cuando sé que no le gustan, que acaparé las frazadas durante las noches y que beba del cartón de la leche directamente. También esto, claro. No sé por qué demonios se sigue arriesgando a ser infeliz estando conmigo.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con ese nuevo tipo en la compañía? —pregunto mientras me inclino hacia la puerta del cubículo más cercano y la abro con manos temblorosas.

Hubiera dado gracias al cielo de que mi voz sonara tan firme y segura como intentaba proyectarla, pero no. La cara de Shuichi… todo un poema a la consternación al toparse de frente con mis gorgores tomados y mis hipos ridículos.

—Nada. Sólo… platicamos. Hiro estaba ahí también, así que no debes interpretarlo como una cita o… algo parecido.

Asiento con la cabeza y ese es mi límite: una arcada me obliga a vomitar en el inodoro de una vez por todas. Me embriagué por estúpido y ahora pago las consecuencias.

—Te creo —confieso. No es porque él deba saberlo, es sólo que necesito decirlo en voz alta para tranquilizarme.

—Pues gracias… —dice y se arrodilla a mi lado y pasa su mano por mi frente para retirar el cabello empapado en sudor que me impide ver.

—Perdón.

—Disculpa aceptada.

—¡Oh, Dios, me siento tan mal! —logro exclamar. Luego, tengo que volver a empinar la cara sobre le inodoro. Él oculta su mueca de asco.

—Te lo mereces —susurra—. Perdóname por pegarte en la calle, pero eso compensa que me insultaras incluso delante de mi jefe.

—Disculpa aceptada —mascullo con dificultad y él sonríe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crónica tres**

**—****Tabaco—**

Fumo desde que tengo memoria… mejor dicho, desde hace catorce años. Recuerdo que mi primer cigarrillo me lo dio Yuki. Estando los dos en Nueva York, encerrados en la habitación del departamento, estudiando y fingiendo que el mundo no existía mientras Tohma hacia ruido con la licuadora en la cocina, él me permitía tener de vez en cuando un dejo de libertad. Una mala libertad, ahora lo comprendo. Lo mismo con aquella vez en la que me dio a beber mi primera cerveza o me hizo ver la primera revista porno de toda mi vida. Esto es un vicio que no se puede dejar tan fácilmente, ahora lo comprendo.

La primera vez, probablemente, resulta divertido colocar el rollito de papel blanco relleno de tabaco entre los dientes, la segunda, revitalizante al repetir la experiencia pero, la tercera, es más que nada por necesidad. El cuerpo se intoxica con más de mil sustancias dañinas en menos de lo que uno se puede llegar a imaginar. Pero eso a Yuki Kitazawa no le interesaba y, por ende, a mi tampoco.

Ahora que soy un adulto, que trabajo, que tengo un sitio estable para vivir, dinero para derrochar si lo deseo y una pareja a la que amo—sin la necesidad de expresárselo—, puedo darme cuenta de que estuve a pocos pasos de mandar todo al diablo cuando _él _dejó de estar a mi lado.

¡Yuki, que bueno que ya no estás aquí! No puedes seguir envenenando mi mente con sandeces, no puedes revolver más mi indecisa vida. Ya no me siento enamorado de ti ¡Pero del maldito tabaco sí!

Es desesperante levantarse por las mañanas y andar hacia la cocina con las ansias de echarse un poco de café cargado en el estómago, morder el pan con mantequilla y apretar el cigarrillo entre los labios mientras se busca el maldito encendedor. Lo peor es que, la mayoría de las veces, no lo encuentro tan fácilmente —gracias al cielo, las cervezas tienen una esperanza de vida que se vale solo de un congelador—.

Creo que, incluso, he ido a las tiendas, a la media noche, en pijama y con sandalias, a comprarme una cajetilla.

Hace poco tiempo, unas semanas a lo mucho, me he puesto a meditar seriamente sobre algunos de mis vicios. La cerveza _solamente _me empeora la ulcera. _A mí. _El tabaco me pone amarillos los dientes y afecta los pulmones de Shuichi. _De Shuichi —_los míos también, pero…—.

Ah, el punto es que… desde que estoy con Shuichi he adquirido nuevas responsabilidades. Ya no puedo preocuparme solamente de arruinar mi vida. Ahora debo estar consciente de que Shuichi cobra conmigo gran parte del suelo adquirido en la profesión de _Nada contra la corriente._

Uhm, sí, por Shuichi sería capaz de todo. ¡Soy un engendro cursi! Pero… adiós al tabaco. Uff…

Cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió esa noche de noviembre, giré en la silla de mi escritorio, con el cigarrillo pendiendo de los labios y los brazos colgando escuetamente a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. La silla de rueditas se movía conforme yo empujaba mis pies contra la barra de metal debajo del escritorio.

—¿Qué tal la visita al médico? —pregunté resueltamente, levantándome las gafas y dejándolas en la mesa.

—Bien, mi garganta estará bien dentro de un par de semanas si me tomo el jarabe que me ha recetado —levantó la bolsa de farmacia para que pudiera verla a la perfección—. Podré cantar en la inauguración del centro comercial de Tokio sin problemas-

—Eso suena tan bien —puse los ojos en blanco.

Su sonrisa cristalina me nubló la mente mientras se disculpaba con un movimiento de hombros para perderse en el cuarto de baño.

Sí, definitivamente por él soy capaz de todo.

El cigarrillo murió en pique contra el cenicero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crónica cuatro**

**—****Ordenador—**

La gente tiene demasiadas opciones de trabajos para elegir. Incluso en preparatoria dan ese cursillo opcional llamado Orientación vocacional. La cosa está en que, habiendo sido repudiado por los japoneses gracias a mi color de cabello y ojos, nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir a semejante lugar. Digamos que las puertas preparatorianas siempre estuvieron cerradas para mí y desde los doce años tuve que "conformarme" a ser alfabetizado por un sujeto de extrañas manías. Al final, los únicos ejemplos que tuve para elegir mi vocación fueron los de Tohma y Kitazawa.

Aún hoy me pregunto cómo me hubieran ido las cosas en caso de elegir trabajar en la compañía de Seguchi. A lo mejor en estos momentos podría inmiscuirme más en la carrera de Shuichi de lo que él desea permitirme.

Parlamentando continuamente con esos dos hombres que prácticamente me criaron, me di cuenta de que mi vocación estaba mucho más inclinada a la labor de Yuki de lo que la estaba hacia Tohma. Y ahora bien, terminé siendo un novelista ligeramente bueno —mis premios lo demuestran, ocultos en esa pizarra de mi estudio con puertas de gruesa madera—.

Hay veces en las que me levanto a media noche o rayando la madrugada, para apuntar alguna buena idea que haya transitado por el canal de mi mente y me sea útil para alguna de mis novelas próximas. Nadie se imagina que en verdad hago esto con dedicación. Nadie puede ver realmente lo que se esconde detrás de mí.

Pero el punto de esta perorata toca algo mucho más importante, a la cosa de la que depende todo mi esfuerzo y trabajo y sin la cual me encuentro completamente perdido. Se podría decir que lo amo más que a mi propia alma: Mi ordenador.

Limpiándolo minuciosamente con un pequeño aire comprimido de mango verde, me doy cuenta de que sin él no soy nada. Podría escribir a mano pero siempre me he avergonzado de ser zurdo —todos en mi familia son diestros, por lo que esta peculiaridad termina marcándome como la oveja negra. Como el _diferente—_.

Casi podría decirse que sin mi computadora me siento como un pez fuera del agua—Uno de mis más grandes secretos es que suelo tamborilear con los dedos sobre mis piernas fingiendo que escribo cuando me hallo nervioso—.

En fin, este aparato es algo que sin duda amo…

…No enciende.

Acabo de tirar de la barra de encendido y… ¡Y no enciende!

De inmediato, un remolino de confusión y un mil ideas se desarrolla dentro de mi cerebro, sólo percibo cosas como «_¡¿Pero qué demonios pudo haber pasado?! ¡Esta mañana estaba perfectamente bien! ¡Carajo, el manuscrito que acababa de empezar ayer! ¡No había terminado de ver la nueva _Playboy_!, ¡Si la llevo al analista describirá el archivo con cosas de Shuichi! ¡Acabo de perder toda mi música clásica!» _Y, a pesar de todo esto, mi cara no expresaba nada. Bueno, a lo mejor lo hacía por medio de su color: Se había puesto pálida.

Quise azotarme contra la pared. ¡¿Qué carajo había pasado?! ¡Diablos! Sin darme cuenta, pegué un manotazo contra la superficie de mi mesa, lanzando el aire comprimido al suelo, en donde siguió aspirando.

—Yuki, ¿Estás bien?

—¡No, carajo, no! ¡No fastidies, letrina!—no soy bueno bajo presión.

—¿Ah? ¡Cuida tu maldito lenguaje, imbécil! ¡¿Crees que te soporto nada más porque sí?! ¡¿Crees que lo hago por tu maldita linda cara?! —En ese momento la puerta salió volando gracias a una fuerte patada.

—¡Si vamos a vivir en pareja tienes que tenerme un poquito de respeto! —Y, como generalmente él no se queja tanto de cuando lo insulto, supuse que tampoco había tenido un buen día.

—Mi maldita computadora no enciende» mascullé con la voz ahogada. Yo no la noté tan mal, pero sus ojillos con lentillas violetas me observaron puntillosamente.

—¿Quieres que te preste la mía?

—¿Y eso de que me serviría? —Bufé—. Tendría que conseguir una de todas formas pero quiero esta —y palmeé la superficie lisa y negra del ordenador.

Shuichi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mañana iremos a comprar otra. Resiste. No mueras de un ataque de ansiedad. La mía será tuya todo lo que quieras hasta que tengas una nueva.

—¡¿Qué clase de aliento moral es ese?!

—¡Uno bastante bueno, idiota!

Me levanté antes de poder continuar con la discusión. Me lancé al sofá del salón y no supe más de mí. Sin el ordenador sentía como si me hubieran mochado un brazo. Estaba por soltar una parafernalia de palabrotas, cuando Shuichi gritó.

—¡Se le había terminado la batería! ¡Eiri! ¡¿Por qué rayos no intentaste conectarla a la corriente?!

Sí, lo sé: soy un maldito imbécil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crónica cinco**

—**La maratón—**

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki-Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

Mizuki, mi editora, debería homenajearme por morir a pie de guerra con el arma en la mano—¿Soy sólo yo o eso sonó verdaderamente mal?—. Es sólo que, desde que comencé a trabajar para la editorial, tengo estos estúpidos maratones de escritura que me ponen los pelos de punta. Hay veces en las que no puedo dormir ni quince minutos y otras más en las que tengo que conformarme con beber un poco de café y no comer o tomar nada más durante horas.

Esto terminará matándome. A lo mejor de cansancio, de hambre o de estrés.

Además, no es sólo escribir lo que tengo que hacer: leer es un bonus de mi trabajo. La verdad es que la inspiración llega muchas veces ensamblando ideas que los demás han dejado al aire. Nadie hasta el momento se ha dado cuenta de que mi última novela romántica es una versión bizarra de _Peter Pan, _escrito por James Matthew Barrie, sólo que sin _Nunca jamás, _los «Niños perdidos»—En mi época, se les dice de otra forma— y esa Wendy… Wendy.

Y dejando de lado el hecho de que me gustan las novelas de las que hace adaptación Disney, vuelvo a trabajar en mis historias. Justo ahora escribo una que va sobre romances pasionales sin pisca de amor. Y está costándome trabajo. ¿Por qué? Porque desde hace un tiempo todo lo que yo tengo es amor, ya no sólo sexo, sexo, sexo y pasión.

Algunas veces me imagino con que calidad continuaría llegando mi vida si no hubiera sido porque la bola rosa se metió en ella a la fuerza, como quien desea entrar al centro de una alberca llena de pelotas de esponja. Como alguien que se atreve a bailar el _Numa-Numa _en medio de una calle concurrida como si se tratara de _Para-Para._

Sé que un autor debe animarse a tener toda clase de experiencias para mejorar su calidad de escritor, pero hay algunas veces en las que es inevitable sufrir un poco al tener memoria de guisante y no poder confiarse del cuerpo para memorizar experiencias que sirvan en la redacción de tramas complejas.

Llevo exactamente cuatro horas con treinta y cinco minutos sentado delante del ordenador y… nada. No, nada. Esperen… ¡Nada! ¿Cómo puedo poner a un tipo maduro intentando enamorar a una jovencita a la que le dobla la edad cuando ella solamente busca la conveniencia de su dinero? A lo mejor sólo debo escribir algo como que ella saltó delante de su auto una tarde lluviosa para detenerle y reclamarle por haberla insultado… Oh, no, eso me parece tan familiar. Y lo peor de todo es que el mocoso no quería mi dinero.

Uhm…

«Yuki, ¿Quieres pizza? Pepperoni, como te gusta»

«¿Rentaste alguna película?»

«_The other Boleyn girl»_

Sí, siempre atina cuando necesito inspiración como esa.

«Vale, ya voy»

Agradezco a los cielos que él sea la única persona capaz de sacarme de mi _maratón. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Crónica seis**

—**El pendiente—**

Cuando me perforé el lóbulo de la oreja, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que eso era una simbología gay—en aquel entonces, luego de lo ocurrido con Kitazawa, era un heterosexual empedernido que iba detrás de cuanta falda le pasaba por delante—, cuando lo supe, lo retiré por un tiempo, turbado, y lo devolví a su sitio luego de un mes pensando simplemente «¿Ya qué?»

Nunca me había dado problemas. A veces ni siquiera recuerdo que está ahí. Si hay un detalle que tengo que confesar al respecto de él es que, desde que lo tengo, se ha convertido en un fetiche de todas las parejas que he tenido.

Si Shuichi llegara a saberlo, se ahorca: no sé porque siempre ha de terminar en la boca de alguien. A lo mejor es porque algunas personas han llegado a considerarlo «sexy». A mí me da simplemente igual. O me dio… por un tiempo.

Doy gracias a los cielos que Shuichi no comparte recamara conmigo más que cuando hacemos "eso". No pudo darse cuenta de mi vergonzosa actuación la noche pasada por fortuna.

Estaba dormido de costado, babeando la almohada, cuando me dio la media vuelta… y mi oreja se quedó pegada a la funda de la almohada dolorosamente.

Mi maldito pendiente tiene un broche en forma de gancho, el cual es muy fácil de atorar en cualquier lado—mi cabello, el de Shuichi, la piel… ¡La almohada!— y justamente tuve que descubrirlo de esa manera tan tonta esa noche.

Adormilado como estaba, tiré inconscientemente, lastimándome y soltando la más bonita de mis sinfonías conformada por miles de palabrotas aprendidas en la web.

No podía levantar la cabeza, a menos de que fuera con todo y almohada, y mantenerla pegada al colchón estaba provocándome un dolor de cuello terrible.

Por una milésima de segundo consideré llamar a Shuichi y pedirle ayuda, al otro, estaba tironeando con fuerza para liberarme. Años sin quitarlo… no podía zafar el broche de la maldita pieza plateada.

«¡Arrgh!»

Supongo que el chirrido de los resortes del colchón, las palabrotas acaloradas y el continuo ruido debieron poner en alerta a Shuichi… pero no. El inútil duerme como un bebé cuando no está bajo presión—K, pistolas, diálogos extraños, pandas gigantes volando por doquier sin pisca de razonamiento lógico—.

Desesperado, opté por la opción más factible…

«¿Yuki, porque la funda de tu almohada está cortada?»

Bebí de mi café y me encogí de hombros.

«A saber»

«Uhm, pero parece que le han dado un tijerazo… ¿Y tu pendiente?»

Me pregunto cómo _mierda _notó que me lo quité. La pieza, además de estar oculta siempre por mi cabello, es diminuta.

«Supongo que… se caería por ahí»

«Ah…»

¡Maldito vidente! ¡Puede leerme la mente!... tal vez sólo actúo antes de tiempo.

«Sabes… creo que es normal que los pendientes se atoren si no te los quitas ni para dormir. Deberías empezar a hacerlo»

Enojado, le di la espalda: estoy harto de que siempre sepa qué demonios es lo que me pasa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crónica siete**

—**Married—**

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki-Eiri Uesugi, Ayaka Usami.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point of view) de Yuki Eiri.

Desde los dieciocho años supe que me casaría con Usami Ayaka, la joven hija del mejor _amigo _de mi padre, pero ciertamente jamás pensé que tendría demasiado cerca ese compromiso como para palparlo.

Ella nunca me cayó bien. Tuvo la mala suerte de ser presentada ante mí cuando yo ya era un _soplanucas_ de renombre. Nunca le presté demasiada atención en sí. Sólo iba a verla para beber té caro.

Hace tiempo, cuando nuestro compromiso pareció algo inminente de una vez por todas, me di cuenta de que no odiaba tanto a Ayaka como me parecía creer. Realmente, la chica no tenía ni tiene, ahora, algo que yo sea capaz de odiar: ella es muy parecida a Shuichi, sólo que sumándole un par de pechos y cabello largo.

El día de la boda, el corazón estaba latiéndome desbocado: iba a impedirla me costara lo que me costara, aún si esto era un eterno dolor de cojones y cabeza cuando mi padre soltara la cantinela de «¡Mal hijo!, ¡Insensato!, ¡¿En dónde dejas el honor de tu familia?! Bla, bla, bla». Jamás pensé… Jamás pensé que las cosas terminarían como lo hicieron. Jamás creí volver a ver a la persona que pensé haber dejado en mi pasado, junto a Kitazawa.

«¡Maldito imbécil!» pero internamente estaba riéndome aun si lo había golpeado, estampando su cabeza de nabo contra la pared del templo.

Ayaka… Ayaka ya lo había comprendido ¿Cierto? Que no estaba con ella en esos momentos porque quien me importaba era él. _Perdón, perdón, perdón _era lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza al respecto de ella, porque yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es sufrir por un amor no correspondido que se esfuma ante tus ojos con un infeliz soplo de viento.

Y esa persona, esa persona que había impedido que me mirara frente a un espejo con el letrero de «Casado» en la frente, había cambiado completamente mi forma de ver el mundo, de comprender a la gente que me rodea…

«Buenas tardes, Eiri-san»

«Ajibana-_san_»

Ella comenzó a reír mientras el niño que llevaba en brazos se colgaba de su cuello para jugar con sus pendientes.

«No hay necesidad de ser tan serios, somos viejos amigos, Eiri-san, puedes llamarme por mi nombre con confianza»

Calé el cigarrillo por última vez y lo lancé a la fuente del parque central mientras cerraba bien el libro abandonado sobre mis piernas.

«Ayaka-_chan_»

«¡Anda! ¡No te burles así de mí! Los sufijos no se te dan»

Ella tiene razón.

«Así que con Nakano no se dio, te casaste con Ajibana-san y terminaste con un monstruo a tu cuidado ¿No? Vaya suerte la de ustedes las damas»

Ella volvió a reír.

«Pero así soy feliz»

Bueno, eso puedo comprenderlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crónica ocho**

—**Ghost!—**

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki-Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

Ver_ Ghostbusters_ con Shuichi en la comodidad de nuestro salón es tan simple… pero _tan _simple. Supongo que, cuando has tenido experiencias de ese tipo en la vida real, el dejo de cinismo es tan necesario que lo contemplas todo con los ojos entornados.

A él le encantan esta clase de cosas bobas pero… a mí… yo las odio.

Habiendo nacido en un templo, con la facultad de ver cosas más allá de los simples ojos humanos, ver fantasmillas en películas viejas no es muy de mi agrado. Desde que tenía ocho años he sido capaz de ver a gente muerta salida de sus tumbas sin que esto me cause el mayor problema, es sólo que… a veces es un poco impactante.

No es tan simple como se quiere dar a entender en las películas de Hollywood. Compartir espacio con un «No-vivo» implica demasiado de tu parte: cordura, estados de ánimo, aceptación, incluso respeto. No se trata solamente de llegar, apuntar con una pistola absorbe ectoplasma y listo.

Hace muchos años, tuve que comprender esto, primero con la muerte de mi madre, luego con la de Kitazawa. Estando en Nueva York, intentando comprender muchas cosas, el fantasma de ese hombre me aquejaba con fuerza en todo momento, haciéndome creer que el malo de la historia era yo, que quien estaba mal era yo, que quien debió haber muerto era yo…

«Tatsuha me ha contado muchas cosas» susurró Shuichi, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y la boca retacada de palomitas de maíz con caramelo «¿En verdad que en tu hogar realizan exorcismos rezando?»

Puse los ojos en blanco.

«Se "ora", bestia, no se "reza" y sí: en ese lugar exorcizan almas que no pueden descansar en paz»

Sus ojillos castaños parpadearon con fuerza y extrañeza.

«Eso debe ser impresionante»

«No tanto como la gente imbécil piensa»

De nuevo, su cara se contorsionó mientras sus ojillos parpadearon.

«¿Alguna vez has visto un fantasma?»

«¿Qué importancia tiene si lo he hecho?»

«Que… si has vivido algo así… no eres una persona normal. Si has visto algo así, comprendería demasiadas de las cosas que haces, que dices, que expresas»

Bueno, probablemente él tenga razón.

«Lo he visto»

«Ah»

Se abrazó un poco más a mí y susurró a mi oído pálidamente:

«Entonces tú también has visto a Kitazawa ¿No?»


	9. Chapter 9

**Crónica nueve**

—**Happy birthday!—**

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki-Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja: **Yuki-Shuichi

**Categoría: **No menores de 16 años.

**Notas: **POV (Ponit Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

Desde hace tres años, el mes de abril se me ha hecho una experiencia casi… extrema. Con el cumpleaños de la pequeña bestia el día dieciséis apenas tengo tiempo de preparar algo porque, generalmente, se me olvida hasta que la señora Shindou llama para recordármelo. Esa mujer se merece un altar por todas las veces en las que me ha ayudado a salir del bache cuando me meto en problemas con su adorado hijo, quien se sulfura por cosas nimias como beber del cartón de leche, comer y fumar al mismo tiempo u olvidarme de su cumpleaños ¡El chico todo quiere! Pero no hay nada que se le pueda hacer, así es él.

Ahora bien, hoy es quince de abril y me quedan menos de veinticuatro horas para ponerme a pensar en algo que le pueda llegar a gustar. Hace tiempo, su último cumpleaños más bien, nos dimos cuenta de que intentar hacer una fiesta a la antigua no funciona. Eso de invitar personas, convivir con ellas, felicitar, comer pastel, no nos sale… porque yo siempre me mosqueo a la mitad del evento, porque él siempre hace cosas estúpidas, porque nos fastidiamos al final de todo y terminamos sin dirigirnos la palabra hasta que comienzan los besos desenfrenados y caricias locas causa de que nadie tuvo nada mejor que decir.

Hicimos un acuerdo hace un mes, más o menos, luego de mi cumpleaños, en el que acordamos que ninguno invitaría a nadie—absolutamente, nadie—a casa ese _día especial._ Realmente espero que lo respete.

Lo mejor que se me ocurre hacer, es arreglar una noche de comida hasta el hartazgo y bebida, además de películas sangrientas y uno que otro reality show. Le gustan las cosas fofas, por eso no me sorprende que sea cantante de electropop... o de lo que sea que cante.

Al final, hago realidad la mejor de mis ideas: llamar al videoclub fue, tal vez, la más complicada de las tareas puesto que la tarjeta no aparecía por ninguna parte, además de que el congelador, de por sí, ya tenía al menos unas dos botellas de buen vino tinto, una más de whisky y, el resto, de cerveza _Kirin. _De las cosas sólidas ya me encargaría después. Un aperitivo para acompañar con alcohol nunca es demasiado trabajo.

«¡Yuki! ¡Estoy en casa!»

Justo a tiempo, como siempre. Su carilla de ratón expresa que desea obtener _algo _de parte mía. Sus manillas detrás de la espalda lo dicen también. Está preparado para saltar y _tomarlo. _

«Bienvenido a casa» soy cínico ¿y qué? ¡Que viva con eso si puede!

«Sabes qué día es mañana ¿verdad?»

«Dieciséis de abril»

«¿Y?»

«Lo mismo me pregunto yo: ¿Y?»

«Mi cumpleaños»

«Ah»

Vale, ya, explotó la bomba. Sus ojillos llenos de lágrimas inundaran la sala en un santiamén mientras su carilla furibunda se oculta tras la puerta de la habitación. No me voy a disculpar. No lo haría a menos de que alguien pusiera un cañón a punto de detonar contra mi… _eso. _No, no me voy a disculpar, mucho menos porque fui yo quien se pasó toda la maldita tarde meditando sobre que sería mejor regalarle _mañana, _sobre que sería lo mejor para su fiesta de _mañana_. No me voy a disculpar…

«Oye, mocoso ¡Ya! Que no ha sido mi intención herirte el orgullo»

«¡Cállate!»

«¡Perdón! ¿Ya? ¿Estás contento, inútil? ¡Estoy de rodillas pidiéndote disculpas! ¿Quieres comportarte de una maldita vez como un adulto de veintiún años y abrirme la perra puerta? ¡Son las dos de la madrugada!»

«Si eres tan chulo para olvidar los cumpleaños de los demás ¡Sé igual para buscarte otro sitio en donde dormir!»

Ahh, sí, lo sé, a veces puede ser más listo y bastardo que yo…

«¡Que abras la MALDITA puerta ahora mismo o no te daré ningún regalo mañana, bestia, te largas de mi departamento y…»

Oh, sí, nuestras noches románticas son _tan _dulces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crónica diez**

—**Alcohol—**

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki-Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja: **Eiri-Shuichi.

**Categoría: **No menores de 16 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

**Advertencia: **Connotaciones sexuales (Tengo el descaro de llamarlo "advertencia").

Hablando de licores, alcoholes y cualquier otra sustancia nociva en contra del hígado, tengo que comentar que Shuichi no es alguien que sepa beber con "moderación", de hecho, pienso que no sabe diferenciar entre la cerveza y el agua porque las bebe ambas como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo que considero malo, es que cada vez que un éxito suyo se galardona en la radio como el número uno, se va de juerga al karaoke con sus inseparables amigos para volver a casa tan ebrio que apenas y puede andar... si se le puede decir andar a medio arrastrarse, caerse y pararse en una sincronía pésima.

Cuando estoy durmiendo y se cuela en la cama con un tufo asqueroso, prefiero mil veces el sofá… para que él duerma ahí. ¡Realmente es molesto!

Al parecer, ha decidido que hoy es una de esas noches escandalosas y, para fastidiarme, se escurre en la habitación con una risilla tonta que me taladra los oídos sin consideración. Se desnuda lo más velozmente que puede—yéndose de bruces al suelo al sacarse el pantalón—y se mete en la pijama lo más ágilmente que puede. Ni ganas me dan de decirle que se ha puesto los pantalones al revés, prefiero fingir que aún duermo. En cuanto se meta entre las mantas, lo patearé y enviaré a dormir al salón.

_«Yuki… bu-buenas noches» _sisea entre hipidos estrepitosos que hacen que la cama se sacuda.

¡Es horrendo!

«¡Oy…!»

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, su cuerpo está tan pegado al mío por la espalda, que hace que me estremezca. Su respiración palpita en mi cuello al compás de su corazón y sus manos se deslizan por encima de mis muslos como si fueran un par patines en la pista de hielo. Aprieta con tanta fuerza que casi duele. El pantalón se está perdiendo cuesta abajo y sus manos cada vez están más cerca de mi locura y perdición.

Cuando está ebrio… Nunca puedo adivinar lo que pasará por su mente. Más bien, _nunca _puedo saber lo que piensa.

Mientras pasan los minutos, su boca enredándose con la mía me transmite el sabor del alcohol, uno amargo y poco fino que me pica levemente. Sus piernas están encontrándose con las mías y sus rodillas me lastiman porque se mueven demasiado, pero sentirlo tan cerca es asfixiante.

Poco a poco, el calor en nuestros cuerpos aumenta y no puedo contenerme. Teniéndolo tumbado de boca contra el colchón, con su voz aguda resonando contra las paredes, enloquezco antes de poder saborear bien lo que estoy haciendo. Quien se ha embriagado ahora soy yo, con este profundo olor envolviéndonos y su sabor estallando en la punta de mi lengua y chocando con mi paladar.

Simplemente, lo amo. Y amo cada una de sus estupideces porque, a pesar de todo, estas me involucran. _Siempre _me involucran. _Y estoy feliz con ello. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Crónica once**

—**Acosador—**

**Personaje (s): -**Yuki- Eiri Uesugi-Shindou Shuichi.

**Pareja: **Yuki-Shuichi.

**Categoría: **No menores de 16 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

**Advertencia: **Shonen ai.

**Tipo: **Capítulo especial.

Fue una noche del quince de diciembre cuando nos quedamos sin departamento por cierto… ejem… accidente con una colilla de cigarro mal apagada que terminó por destruir el salón con un fuego asesino que por poco me quitó lo que más amo en esta vida: mi ordenador.

El escándalo fue poco, a decir verdad. No estábamos en casa cuando comenzó el incendio porque habíamos ido a comer a ese restaurantillo de comida familiar que tanto le gusta al mocoso, así que tuvimos suerte de librarnos de una buena… aunque hubieran sido preferibles unas quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado a todos los gritos e insultos de nuestra vecina, la vieja del gato roñoso que llora todas las mañanas a eso de las cinco de la madrugada y hace aguas en mi periódico, aunque he de admitir que, de no haber sido por ella y su oportuna llamada a los bomberos, nos hubiéramos quedado completamente sin casa en vez de sólo haber perdido un par de sillones, la cómoda y el televisor… el equipo de sonido, mis libros, los retratos de la abuela de Shuichi, las cortinas regalo de Mika y ese feo jarrón de cerámica que el chiquillo compró en una oferta.

Bien pudimos haber sobrevivido solamente con la recámara y la cocina a salvo pero, como las malas noticias vuelan, pronto tuvimos a toda la familia pegada a la línea del teléfono, ofreciendo ayuda y, sobre todo, hospedaje.

Tuvimos que pensarlo muy bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión precipitada: las dos candidatas a brindarnos asilo eran Mika y la señora Shindou. Ninguna de las dos resultaba ser demasiado convincente.

Mika es demasiado hogareña y una excelente anfitriona, sin embargo, el hecho de que tuviera un hijo de pecho que lloraba cada media hora en las noches, no se nos antojó demasiado, mucho menos el aderezo de que el no dormir la ponía de malas al grado de insultar en vez de decir «Buenos días».

Con la señora Shindou pasaba algo completamente distinto: ella era perfecta. De hecho, la hubiera deseado como mi madre a pesar de que estaba loca, pero el único punto malo de ir a pasar una temporada con ella y alejarnos del olor a plástico quemado eran las personas con quienes vivía.

Su esposo, un hombre trabajador que existía casi todas sus veinticuatro horas del día metido en una fabrica sin que estuviera remotamente con su familia, me odiaba. Simplemente. Y, la verdad, lo comprendía. Creo que si tuviera un hijo y un fulano se metiera con él y le hiciera xxx todas las noches, yo también querría matarlo… ah, pero no es como si él hubiera podido saber en aquel entonces muy simplemente todas las xxx que le hacía y hago a su retoño.

Ahora bien, Maiko era un punto y aparte muy agradable a pesar de que fuera una acosadora. Era una fanática que haría cualquier cosa con tal de tener algo mío para ella sola… exceptuándome. Ese era el dato curioso de ella. Podía tener un santuario dedicado a mí dentro de su armario a lo _Hey, Arnold! _Pero no me quería a mí. Respetaba que yo _fuera _de su hermano, aunque eso no le impedía tener ridículas conversaciones conmigo sobre marcas de cigarrillos, gatos, bandas de moda y libros de historia.

Creo que la mejor opción para vivir aquella temporada hubiera sido Mika, pero mis nervios estaban tan destrozados por la falta de sueño gracias a mi trabajo, que apenas podía soportar el ruido que hacían los resortes de la cama al movernos mientras dormíamos. No hubiera soportado los lloriqueos de su bebé durante la noche… creo que la señora Shindou tendría que acogernos… por un tiempo al menos.

—¿Enserio? ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? ¡No me lo creo!

—Pues hazlo. Necesito inspirarme con un ambiente primitivo para mi siguiente novela y no hay nada mejor que tu hábitat, bestia.

—Bueno, si quieres un ambiente primitivo, puedes encerrarte en un nuevo estudio, con ese calor que hace como si estuvieras cerca de un volcán y esa decoración tan cavernaria que tienes y que recuerda a una cueva. Si fueras bueno dibujando, podrías pintar tus propias obras rupestres.

Vale, el maldito sabía voltearme la tortilla.

—¡Cállate y alístate!—bramé, atragantándome con el café.

—Vale, vale—y salió corriendo de la habitación con su típico estrepito que haría pensar a cualquiera que no lo conociera que vivía con un elefante en vez de con un tío con complejo de adolescente.

Me pregunté si tendría que sonreír más de la cuenta y fingirme inocente en su hogar… la última vez que había estado ahí, su padre apenas me dirigió la palabra así que… pero más valía prevenir…

¡Maldita sea, claro que más valía prevenir!

Llegando a la casa de los Shindou, habiéndonos instalado ya en la vieja habitación de Shuichi, bajando para cenar y llegando inesperadamente el padre de familia, mi vida se había convertido repentinamente en un infierno.

Me habían alejado de la única persona con la que _me llevaba _de todo el sitio y había terminado sentado en medio de los dos padres. Sé que ella me soportaba, me tenía aprecio y hasta me quería, pero él no dejó de llenarme el plato con puré de papa y de decir cosas como «Seguro pronto tendrás cosas mejores que hacer que pasar tiempo con Shuichi-kun ¿Qué tal una nueva novela?», realmente, me odiaba, odia y odiará el resto de sus días. Y me molestaba comprender que me merezco, de un modo u otro, un trato así. Me pregunto cómo se comportaría conmigo en caso de saber que soy un asesino. Estoy de broma, es obvio que sé cómo se comportaría, es obvio que no tan condescendiente como su adorado hijo.

—Eiri-kun, ¿Vas a querer postre?—preguntó mi queridísima suegra—. Hay tarta de cereza.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Los hombres no somos fanáticos de lo dulce! No quiere, mujer, y si Eiri-kun dice no, es no—respondió por mí mi adorado suegro, a quien repentinamente me dieron ganas de estrangular, mientras me daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda que casi me atrofiaron los pulmones.

¡Por los cielos, soy homosexual! ¡Los viejos ritos de _hombres _como él nos quería hacer pasar los puedo deslizar por el arco del triunfo felizmente cuando se me dé la gana! ¡_Quería _tarta!

—Yo si quiero, ma—intervino Maiko, mirándome casi con pena.

—¡Yo también!—saltó Shuichi.

—Bueno, bueno…

—Así es, hijos, deben alimentarse bien. Unas cuantas calorías no vienen mal de vez en cuando.

Bastardo, a veces me preguntaba si _reconocía _que su _hijo _era _hombre, _o un remedo de eso al menos.

En fin, un poco de televisión no me mataría. Era hora de la telenovela de las ocho y la señora Shindou siempre la veía… probablemente la pudiera convencer de ver _National geographic _en lugar de.

Ahora que estaba lejos, el padre de mi _amor _parecía estar más tranquilo. Pensé que le alegraba verme más cerca de su esposa que de su niño. Bien, lo mantuvimos contento un rato.

—Eiri-kun, ¿Te gusta la actuación de esta chica? Pienso que es muy dulce en todo lo que hace. ¿Cómo te va con tus novelas? A mí me parecen de lo más románticas.

—Sí, bueno, es la primera vez que me siento a ver un capítulo de esta novela (¿No preferiría ver documentales?), así que no podría juzgar. Creo que mis novelas van bien. Afortunadamente pude salvar mi ordenador, por lo que espero continuar con los trabajos que tengo pendientes.

—¡Oh, eso es una suerte! La novela que se publica en esa revista del corazón es tan impresionante. No me pierdo ningún capítulo.

—¿Revista?

—Sí, esa con una portada en color rosa. ¿No es… tuya… la… novela?

—Ehm…

Y, como si fuera mi superhéroe—se moriría de hambre en caso de que ese fuera su verdadero oficio—, Shuichi vino al rescate. Se tumbó a mi lado en el sofá y, apenas se hundió su redondo trasero en el cojín a mi lado, ensartó el tenedor en la tarta que llevaba en el plato e inmediatamente después lo hundió entre mis labios y dientes, dejando que el dulce se hiciera agua dentro de mi anhelante boca. Definitivamente, acababa de averiguar porque lo quería tanto.

—Yuki no publica nada en revistas, su trabajo es tan bueno que tiene que estar en pastas duras.

—Me imagino. Creo que eso es lo que más debe gustarle a Eiri-chan—rió Maiko a lo lejos.

¿Sólo yo comprendí el doble sentido de la mini conversación? Oh, no, demonios, también ese hombre que me tenía sangre en el ojo desde que descubrió que me acuesto con su retoño lo comprendió. Ahora, muy seguramente, debía pensar que era un pervertido… que no se preocupara más, porque esa noche planeé hacer que el imbécil lengua suelta que se encontraba a mi lado durmiera en el suelo por hacerme pasar un mal rato… Vale, cambié de opinión velozmente, que compartiera su tarta conmigo era una enorme muestra de su amor.

Gracias al cielo, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de mi pantalón, por lo que me di la libertad de hacer a un lado a Shuichi quien, estando sólo en calcetines, un diminuto short y una polo rojo, se puso de cuclillas en el sillón, murmurando a su madre a saber que sandeces sobre la telenovela, mientras yo me escabullía escaleras arriba para poder responder.

Mika, por alguna extraña razón, sonaba molesta al otro lado de la línea.

—No puedo creer que rechazaras mi invitación para quedarte en casa. Tohma ya había alistado las habitaciones y habíamos contratado a más personal para atenderlos como se debe. ¡Eiri! Cada vez eres un hermano peor. ¡Pensé que sería una perfecta ocasión para que te familiarizaras con Suzume!

—¿Con quién?

—¡Con mi hijo!

—Ah, bueno, ya habrá tiempo hermana ¿Los niños crecen, no? Algún día nos encontraremos, eso tenlo por seguro.

—¡Eiri! ¡Incluso Tatsuha lo conoce mejor que tú! ¡Incluso Tatsuha cuida de él a pesar de que tiende a ser un imbécil! ¡Eiri, deberías preocuparte más por tu familia…!

—Oye, hablando de eso, ¿Alguna vez has tenido problemas con los padres de Seguchi?

—Claro que no, Eiri: están muertos.

—Ah.

—¿Tienes problemas con los Shindou?

—No, era sólo curiosidad.

—Bien, volviendo al tema de Suzume, quisiera pedirte que…

—Bueno, cuídate mucho, hermanita, te quiero, ciao.

Cerré el móvil y a mis espaldas escuché pasos. Shuichi subía las escaleras tallándose un ojo con la mano y bostezando.

—¿Vamos a dormir ya? No recordaba que el color de la sala daba sueño.

—Bueno, no tengo ningún inconveniente a menos de que tu padre se aparezca a las tres de la mañana listo con una escopeta para balearme.

Su risilla cantarina al respecto fue casi un analgésico al dolor de cabeza que empezaba a darme. Abrió la puerta de su recamara y me permitió el paso antes de entrar él. Hacia tanto tiempo que había estado en aquel lugar por primera y última vez que se me hacia un tanto complicado reconocer el empapelado de las paredes y todos los chunches que tenia él botados por todos lados, como su viejo ordenador de escritorio, el teclado Yamaha, y la ropa que se encontraba abandonada en la litera superior. La litera de abajo estaba libre, sin embargo, las sabanas estaban revueltas con las mantas y llenas de polvillo, como si alguien—Maiko—se hubiera tomado la libertad de no ordenarlas. Al fondo de la recamara había una cama nueva pegada a la pared, bajo la ventana, lista para ser ocupada… lástima que era individual: dormir haciendo cucharita con Shuichi es el infierno.

Todas las personas deben pensar que compartimos cama, pero la verdad es que no: el no me soporta durmiendo, yo no lo soporto a él. Por eso, aquella noche fue un completo infierno. El pareció pensar lo mismo.

—Creo que… hace mucho tiempo no dormimos juntos—susurró, poco alentado.

—Y serán pocos los días que lo hagamos aquí, hasta que arreglen el salón, así que disfrútalos porque no te los concederé de nuevo.

—Jódete. Quien tiene que decir eso, soy yo.

Jodidamente, de un modo u otro, él tenía razón. Soy yo quien se siente feliz cuando termina metido entre las mantas de mi cama. Cuando puedo sentir sus brazos apretándome con fuerza… pero en esos momentos, vivimos todo un infierno con el estira y afloja de las mantas, las almohadas compartidas y las piernas golpeándose, enredándose y provocando ganas de hacer cosas que no podíamos hacer dado el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos.

—¡Deja de pellizcarme!—chilló él a media noche, descorazonado porque le había tocado pegado a la pared.

—¡Apenas te estoy tocando!

—¡Pero me aplastas contra la pared!

—¡Nenaza!

—¡Afeminado!

—¡Homosexual!

—¡Yuki!

Hasta hoy, no tengo idea de si eso lo empleó como un vocativo exagerado o como un insulto.

Nos callamos cuando oímos pasos en el pasillo y alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, cállense que hay gente normal aquí que necesita dormir—Maiko es una persona tan dulce.

Obedecimos, sin embargo. Tras la discusión, habíamos encontrado una postura más cómoda para ambos y que facilitaba el conciliar el sueño. Estábamos cara a cara, mirándonos a los ojos a pesar de su corta estatura, tan pegados que, bajo las mantas, parecíamos uno sólo.

Su respiración, siempre agitada y loca, se calmó poco a poco cuando comenzó a dormirse. Yo tardé un poco más. Estaba tan nervioso que me costaba no temblar. El olor de su cabello, algo parecido a la manzana pero un poco más bajo, suave, como el membrillo, estaba colándose por mi nariz.

Manteniéndolo abrazado, no podía hacer nada por alzar la mano y acariciar su cabello con mis dedos. Lo rocé con el mentón y eso fue suficiente para mantenerme contento. Me apoyé mejor en la almohada y di un beso parco en su coronilla, apretándolo con demasiada fuerza, tanta como para sofocarlo. Entre sueños, murmuró mi nombre. Probablemente esta clase de cosas son las que amo de mi relación con él. Lo amo a él.

Al final, yo también me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con el cabello completamente aleonado, con un hilillo de saliva corriendo por la comisura de mi boca y con las mantas enredadas por todo el cuerpo al grado de que estuve a punto de caer de la cama por deshacerme de ellas. Shuichi ya no estaba a mi lado.

Abajo, en el comedor y la cocina, se oían los ruidos del televisor, una licuadora y una conversación animada. Me pregunté si lo correcto sería bajar, interrumpir y quedarme como idiota sentado a la mesa de la cocina bebiendo café con leche. Opté por bajar luego de vestirme. No necesitaba más miradas malas de parte del dueño de la casa, además de que mi pijama no era de lo más decente que se pudiera decir... con ese bordado de ovejas tan cursi que Shuichi eligió en el centro comercial a pesar de que sabe que me chocan las cosas estampadas.

Bajé las escaleras, bostezando, poniéndome una chaqueta para mitigar el frío y con la imagen de una alerce en la mente sin idea del por qué. El olor a tocino, leche caliente, café y huevos revueltos, me abrió el apetito.

—Es obvio que eso no lo has preparado tú—dije a Shuichi, quien se encontraba sentado en la sala, viendo la tele con el plato del desayuno sobre las piernas.

—Fue Maiko.

—Buenos días, Eiri-chan.

—Omite esos apodos, querida, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Ella sonrió con el mismo cinismo que caracterizaba a Shuichi.

—Claro, debes preferir todos esos apodos que te pone esa persona—y ella señaló con la cabeza a Shuichi, que cuenta no se daba de nada.

—Sí, claro—puse los ojos en blanco. Pero sí, claro que los prefiero mil veces.

Maiko me pasó el plato que me correspondía y luego se adelantó a la sala, sirviendo café con una tetera de porcelana.

—Me voy al colegio. Hermano, hermanito, te han te tocar los trastos de nuevo. Y la sala. Y las camas. Y aspirar debajo de la alfombra.

—Algo me dice que han dejado este trabajo especialmente para que yo lo hiciera. ¡Por eso me pidieron venir!

—Me alegra que lo entiendas—sonrió ella antes de despedirse, tomar su mochila e irse hacia el recibidor—. Recuerda que tengo entrenamiento, así que me quedaré en casa de Aki-chan.

—Como sea.

—Y papá y mamá volverán hasta pasado mañana, así que mañana quiero encontrar la casa tal y como la dejo hoy para evitarme problemas.

—Ajá.

—Hiro-kun y Fujisaki-san tienen prohibida la entrada a esta casa a menos de que se trate de asuntos de…

—¡Maiko, perderás el transporte!

Ella salió corriendo de una vez por todas, cuando por fin había conseguido ponerse los zapatos correctamente. Nos quedamos solos. Yo no había comprendido el significado de las palabras «Papá y mamá volverán hasta pasado mañana» hasta que Shuichi se pegó mucho a mí, ronroneando como gato, deslizando uno de sus dedos por mi garganta y luego directo a mi boca. Olía a jabón de tocador. Tomé su muñeca y agité su mano suavemente. No era como si me _pusiera_demasiado el _hacerlo _en casa de sus padres.

Pareció comprenderlo, porque no insistió. Su carilla, sonrosada, sonrió y se dedicó a ver televisión mientras descansaba recostado contra mi pecho.

—¿A dónde han ido tus padres?

—A visitar a una amiga de mamá que vive en Sapporo.

—Y si se iban a marchar ¿Por qué demonios nos han ofrecido alojamiento?

—Porque probablemente querían que alguien estuviera en la casa. Maiko sale mucho con sus amigas. Y tú siempre estás encerrado en tu estudio mientras yo trabajo. Así que no habría problemas.

—¿Ah?

Creo que he aprendido que su carácter aprovechado y egoísta viene completamente de familia. Ahora no me sorprende que haya sido capaz de allanar mi casa para vivir ahí durante _una semana _y se haya quedado ya durante más de tres años.

—Pero no son malas personas…

—¿A quién carajo tratas de convencer?

A mí, por supuesto, pero me molesta que haga las cosas o las diga como si yo fuera una mala persona que se molesta por todo. Si sus padres hubieran venido a mi casa diciendo «Eiri, querido, te pedimos de favor que cuides a nuestra casa y a nuestros adorados hijos» ¡Anda! Digo que si bajo cualquier clase de pretexto. El punto es… ¡Que no soy un maldito ogro gruñón!

—Anda, mocoso, a lavar los trastos.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero si todavía no terminas de desayunar! Y si no te habías dado cuenta, yo tampoco—se quejó, al tiempo que señalaba su taza de café con leche.

No fue nada difícil tomarla, atrancársela en la boca y casi asfixiarlo con el líquido caliente. Cuando me di cuenta, sus manos estaban en mis hombros, apretando con fuerza, y un hilillo café blanquecino escurría por su barbilla y las comisuras de su boca.

—¿Ya lo has terminado?

—Uhmj… ¡Uhmj!

Es una lástima que yo no hable su idioma. Es una lástima, también, que no tenga tan buenos reflejos como los de él. ¡Mi entrepierna es un lugar sagrado, mocoso!

Se alejó corriendo en dirección de la cocina, mientras yo farfullaba cientos de groserías, y escuché el ruido del agua correr.

—Cuando termines, ayúdame por favor con las habitaciones de arriba—pidió—. De la de Maiko yo me encargo, ¿Puedes hacer la cama en la de mis padres?

—Claro—mascullé, resollando aún. Picoteé el tocino, bebí dos tragos del café y dejé el plato en la barra. Subí los dos primeros peldaños de las escaleras y alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Puedes…?

—¡Voy!

La puerta, en el recibidor, estaba adornada con un par de afelpadas ovejas con el cuello lleno de cascabeles, las miré un buen rato hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar, entonces, me quité las sandalias, usé los zapatos y abrí. Un hombre medio regordete, de cabello ralo y ojillos tan redondos y brillantes como canicas ocultos detrás de un par de gafas, estaba ahí, sujetando con su temblorosa mano una taza de cerámica con acabados navideños.

—¿Podría regalarme una taza de azúcar, _vecino_?

—Bueno, el azúcar de esta casa no es de mi propiedad, así que no puedo disponer de eso como me venga en gana.

—Oh…—suspiró el sujeto, más bajo que yo por una cabeza y media.

—¡Shuichi!—el sujeto pegó un brinco tan alto que casi se estrelló con el dintel de la puerta. Uhh, lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlo… más bien, nunca me pasó por la cabeza hacerlo. Tuvo usted suerte de ello.

—¿Shuichi?—ah, pesimamente mal que reconociera nuestros nombres… el del chiquillo, pues.

—¿Quién es, Yuki?

—¿Yuki?—oh, sí, mi nombre fue agregado a la lista.

—¿Azúcar?—pregunté, quitándole al sujeto la taza y sujetándola con un dedo en dirección de mi encantador amante quien, envuelto en un rosado delantal con estampado de flores, se veía completamente sexy.

—Ah, sí—saludó al sujeto con una reverencia y tomó la taza, corriendo en dirección de la cocina.

Mientras tanto, nosotros dos nos quedamos jugando «A ver quien mira más profundo» y claro, yo gané. El tipo terminó parpadeando y bizqueando, mientras las mejillas se le llenaban de colorete. No era mi obligación seguir de pie delante de la puerta, acosándolo con la vista, pero con Shuichi aprendí que, al descuidarse, es fácil que las habichuelas se cuelen dentro de tu hogar alegando que se quedaran sólo siete días y terminan viviendo contigo durante trescientos sesenta y cinco días multiplicados por tres.

Shuichi volvió en menos de un minuto con la taza llena hasta el tope de azúcar blanca… tan blanca y deliciosa azúcar.

—Aquí tiene—susurró, agitado. Estuve seguro de que el pasillo estaría lleno de dulce y tendríamos que barrer.

—Gra-gracias… ustedes ¿son?

—Somos, un placer conocerlo.

La puerta se estampó contra el marco y las paredes retumbaron.

—Creo que fuiste grosero.

—Le dije «Es un placer conocerlo»

—Creo que… tie… ¡No! ¡Eres un grosero!

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó a seguir con lo suyo. Yo fui a la sala: eran las once, hora de mi programa favorito: «Sádicos más famosos en la historia de Japón»—o algo así—. Con suerte, mi nombre aparecería algún día ahí… sí, claro, por patear al gato de la vecina o por sodomizar a un mocoso de pelo pintado.

Me tumbé en el sofá y tomé el mando a distancia para cambiar el canal. El sonido del jabón burbujeando y el agua corriendo cuando la llave era abierta, se escuchaba a mis espaldas, acompañado de Shuichi tarareando una canción.

El programa aún no comenzaba. Luego maldije por lo bajo cuando anunciaron programación especial por un estúpido partido de soccer. ¡Que les den a toda esa horda de jugadores afeminados por creerse sexys usando medias y shorts!

No me quedaba más opción que ayudar al mocoso con las labores del hogar.

Cuando terminamos de poner todo en orden, nos desplomamos sobre los sillones del salón. Todo aquello había sido más cansado que tener una sesión improvisada de sexo a la una de la madrugada con ese pequeño huracán que en esos momentos estaba empapado en sudor.

Habíamos movido todos los sillones para barrer debajo, los cuadros habían sido desempolvados y las habitaciones arregladas en cada milímetro que pudimos alcanzar. Nunca llegué a imaginarme que una casa habitada por tres personas es más problemática a la hora de limpiar que una en la que viven solamente dos. Tampoco que, para juzgar eso, se debían tener en cuenta los hábitos de esas personas.

—¿Sabes? Nunca en mi vida volveré a limpiar algo—se quejó el insecto.

—Pues te jodes, porque la semana que viene te toca limpiar el salón… cuando lo arreglen, claro.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Pero si eso siempre lo haces tú…! Y lavar la tina, tender las camas, sacar la basura, limpiar la estufa, el horno, checar la contestadora, pulir los cristales de las ventanas, arreglar los goteos de las llaves del baño, ¡Todo siempre lo haces tú!

—¡Precisamente por eso, bestia!

Nos miramos largo rato, como un par de ebrios a los que les cuesta enfocar, y en poco tiempo lo tuve encima de mí, estando sumergidos en un beso apasionado que subió el calor de la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

Sé que había votado por no hacer nada poco decoroso en casa de sus padres, pero no lo pude evitar. Tengo cosas que reaccionan bajo presión inevitablemente.

Me encanta meter los dedos entre sus cabellos y sentir su suavidad. Me gusta respirar el olor de su cuello y dejar que se impregne en mis fosas nasales. Me fascina sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, como si nos pudiéramos fundir en un abrazo eterno. Desde siempre ha sido así.

Lo abracé tan fuerte, que casi escuché sus huesos crujir. Su boca estaba sobre la mía y succionaba como si fuera una ventosa. Casi pude jugar que me haría un destrozo en los labios si se ponía a morder como era su maldita costumbre.

Ojalá nadie llegara. Ojalá Maiko se quedara en casa de su amiga y los padres de Shuichi volvieran cuando lo tenían previsto… porque yo no me podría detener. Por más que luchara, estaba seguro de que no podría.

La tarde estaba cayendo por fin y la luz del sol que lograba colarse por las cortinas de ganchillo hacia que la habitación se viera sombreada gracias a un fuerte resplandor dorado.

Ya mi camisa estaba en el suelo y en la espalda sentía un cosquilleo tan delicioso bajo los dedos maestros de Shuichi. Mi boca estaba siendo tan bien atendida con la suya que casi me sentía desfallecer.

Sólo había dos momentos en la vida en los que me sentía completamente satisfecho con él y esos eran cuando lo escuchaba cantar y cuando me besaba de esa forma tan loca y escandalosa que tenía. Casi era como si pudiera sentirlo a través de cada poro de la piel como fuego liquido.

Metí las manos bajó su camiseta y toqué todo lo que pude. Gimió tan enloquecedoramente que casi me desmayé de la emoción encima de él.

Repentinamente, el crujido de los soportes de las cortinas hizo que nos separáramos.

Miramos en dirección de la ventana casi en cámara lenta y estoy seguro de que ambos perdimos una buena cantidad de color en la cara al ver al chico azúcar ahí, con una videocámara, filmando cada segundo de lo que estábamos haciendo de una forma tan maniaca, que me recordó a Tatsuha.

Cuando salí corriendo por la puerta, con la camisa sin abrochar, una mujer gritó al reconocerme y trató de ir detrás de mí con el obvio propósito de conseguir un autógrafo, cosa nada conveniente en el estado en el que me venía encontrando, temblando de pies a cabeza, salivando como un perro de pelea.

Shuichi había saltado por la ventana con esa hiperactividad tan suya y, en cuando llegué al lugar de los hechos, él ya zamarreaba al sujeto con todas sus fuerzas.

La cámara yacía en el suelo frío y seguía gravando.

Si maté al sujeto del que me enamoré a los dieciséis, fue pan comido pisotear la cámara de video de otro hombre y hacerla añicos ante sus ojos, casi riendo en su cara como el lunático personaje rompe-teléfonos-móviles de Ryohgo Narita.

Realmente no me interesaba en lo más mínimo que ese video o lo que fuera pudiera llegar a los medios. Tampoco que nos chantajearan y amenazaran con humillaciones publicas ¡Me importaba que esa cosa maldita pudiera llegar a manos de mis suegros! Si ya de antemano uno de ellos me odiaba y sin haber hecho yo merito alguno, no podía imaginar lo que pasaría si vieran las pruebas de que, en efecto, manoseo a su hijo cada que se me da la gana.

Me sobé las sienes y me recargué en la pared mientras Shuichi se encargaba de enterar a todo el vecindario de lo que había pasado, saltando por aquí y por allá, gritando a voz en cuello y asfixiando a ese sujeto.

Sí, bueno, una siesta no me vendrá mal. La paz nunca afecta a nadie.

—¡Oye, mocoso! ¡Aprende a golpear a la gente en silencio!

—¿Y qué tal pasaron estos días sin nosotros, muchachos?—llamó la señora Shindou desde la cocina.

Shuichi y yo mantuvimos la vista clavada en el televisor, en donde estaban transmitiendo _El Gato. _Vale, era divertida cuando tenías que distraerte con algo para no delatarte sobre ciertas cosas.

—Oigan, que el vecino se ha quejado con todos los de la cuadra sobre nosotros—informó Maiko, quien en ese momento volvía con su padre de hacer las compras de la semana—. No dijo que le hemos hecho pero nos tachó de infelices.

—¡Debe ser la edad, querida!—rió la señora Shindou.

Sí, claro, la edad, ¡Ese desgraciado no es más grande que yo!

—Bueno—se encogió ella de hombros, sentándose a mi lado y abriendo un empaque de crepas dulces que, de inmediato, devoramos entre los dos ante los lloriqueos de Shuichi y su campaña contra el azúcar.

—Hey, Eiri-kun—llamó el señor Shindou, viéndome con esos ojillos filosos que me demuestran odio cada que se clavan en mí—. La vecina nos ha dicho que un hombre demasiado guapo, con la camisa desabrochada, salió de aquí ayer antes de que un escándalo se desatara entre todos los vecinos. No estuviste portándote mal ¿o sí, chico?

Oh, cielo santo, tengo un extraño deseo de desaparecer en este momento.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crónica doce**

—**Cena—**

**+.+.+**

**Personaje (s): -**Yuki- Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

Acercándose ya las fechas navideñas, nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer.

A pesar de que yo no me lleve muy bien con su padre, Shuichi insiste siempre en visitarlos al menos un par de horas el día veinticuatro de diciembre, aun si, para librarme de ese martirio, he preparado firmas de autógrafos o visitas a librerías, las cuales el manda al diablo y termina secuestrándome para cumplir su cometido.

Este año, pienso que debo hacer las cosas distintas. No veo mucho sentido a seguir huyendo de su familia si también se han convertido en la mía por lo que los honraré con un delicioso pastel y un guisado—nótese mi gusto por el azúcar al momento de nombrar el postre antes del plato fuerte—y, después de llevarlos, alegaré que debemos irnos para dar un presente igual a mi adorada hermana, Mika.

Después de todo, no es como si la navidad en Japón fuera una fecha obligada para estar con la familia. No es como en América, con todo lleno de guirnaldas, arboles dorados, blancos, verdes llenos de escharcha artificial y decorados súper nice. Acá solo bastan un par de «Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Te deseo lo mejor de la vida» y ya estás libre. Lo que pasa acá, es que la gente se une mucho a la algarabía de «la fecha conmemorativa» porque: A) No se trabaja, B) Se pueden embriagar con todo el alcohol del mundo en una noche, C) Pueden ser todo lo hipócritas que quieran y nadie les dice nada.

Como se notará: no tengo un gusto marcado por la fecha. Sólo por comer, pero no por la fecha.

En fin, me puse manos a la obra. Lo más pesado sería cocer el pollo, por lo que esa fue la primera tarea a cumplir. Luego, preparar el aderezo, el acompañamiento y, posiblemente, una ensalada.

El libro de cocina estaba abierto sobre el soporte y, la verdad, no me estaba sirviendo de nada. Jamás creí que terminaría aprendiéndome todas aquellas recetas de memoria. Mamá estaría orgullosa. No, Tohma lo estaría.

La puerta del departamento crujió al ser abierta y el sonido de algo pesado cayendo al suelo me hizo pensar que Shuichi había llegado a casa exhausto. El «He llegado» sonó tan desganado, que casi me apiadé de él. No lo tocaría esa noche. No mucho, al menos.

Dejé todo en la cocina y fui a su encuentro, con el delantal manchado, un cucharon en la mano escurriendo pasta y el cabello bajo la liga completamente alborotado gracias al vapor.

Shuichi estaba tumbado en el recibidor, como si quisiera encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie. Estaba siendo exagerado, como siempre.

Lo sujeté por una oreja y lo alcé por ella, arrastrándolo hasta el cuarto de baño.

«Anda, toma una ducha»

«Juro que no tengo fuerza para eso»

Pero, sin piedad, lo arrojé en el salón y, haciéndole un gran favor, lavé la bañera por él.

«¡No puedo creer que seas tan inútil!»

«Yuki, creo que algo en la cocina está quemándose»

¡Claro que algo estaba quemándose, idiota! ¡Por tu culpa dejé la sartén al fuego! ¡La maravillosa cena que tenía preparada para tus padres se fue al caño!

«¡Ah!» exclamó luego de verme usar el extintor como todo un experto «Mis padres viajaran a Hawái ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡No sabes cómo los envidio!»

Y… bueno… creo que un perro atropellado tiene más suerte que yo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crónica trece**

—**Firma—**

**Personaje (s): -**Yuki-Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

Amo dar firmas de autógrafos, me relaja y me divierte terminar con cientos de rotuladores en menos de una hora pero tengo que aceptar que no todo en esos eventos es miel sobre hojuelas, comenzando por la silla incómoda, el agua mineralizada y las cientos de miradas de fanáticas lujuriosas.

A veces pienso que ser escritor es una profesión demasiado simple, otras, que debí ser bombero, auxiliar de contador o, mejor, vivir de zángano mantenido de la persona con la que vivo—aunque admitámoslo, el mocoso pierde más dinero en una borrachera que una mujer en medio de la sala de ofertas: haría que me muriera de hambre intentado vivir con un par de _souseki-senseis_—.

Pero en fin, allá vamos, grito de guerra, firma de autógrafos, son las doce y ya me muero de hambre…

«Sensei» llama mi asistente, una chica de cabellos oscuros y peinado cuadrado que me recuerda escandalosamente a Rage, sólo que sin gafas. «¿Quiere algo de la cafetería? Tiene comida gratis hasta las tres y media de la tarde.»

«¿Bromeas? Tráeme una tarta de durazno y un cappuccino. ¿Será exagerado repetir en cuanto me los termine? La gente parece ponerse generosa antes de Navidad» y ella sonríe, negando con la cabeza. Las mujeres, algunas veces, son tan dulcemente comprensivas: Shuichi hubiera gritado algo _como «¡Que el azúcar te jode las tripas, imbécil!»._

El sitio está lleno de vigilancia, como si yo fuera alguien importante—lo soy, por supuesto, pero mi ego disminuye considerablemente el veintitrés de diciembre como por arte de magia de un hada entrometida—. Cuando el encargado que organizó todo esto da la señal, los hombres de seguridad dejan pasar a cientos de damas por el largo carril fabricado con muchos soportes de metal unidos entre ellos con gruesos resortes de color rojo.

«¡Yuki-san! ¡No sabe como lo admiro, me encanta su forma de escribir, no me pierno ninguno de sus libros!»

«Gra…» eso.

¿Tengo delante a un _cosplayer _del duende más majo de Santa Claus? ¿O es una especie de mezcla entre _Avatar _de James Cameron y _Los Pitufos_? También puedo votar por un disfraz malhecho de Robín Hood... o Peter Pan.

«Ah, tu… ¿Puedo preguntar por tus particulares ropas?»

«¡Soy Link!»

¿Ah?

«Ah» mascullo, terminando de firmar el volumen de mi última novela—el cual me dan ganas de sacar de sus manos porque en verdad no puedo creer que alguien así me lea—y dándoselo con un poco de recelo. No se va.

«De _The leyend of Zelda._»

«Ah ¡Feliz navidad!»

Al final, se marcha, con la desilusión latiendo en su pecho por mi poco interés en sus disfraces fuera de época.

Con un gesto de la mano, llamo a uno de los miembros más robustos del cuerpo de seguridad.

«No permitan el paso de tipos con disfraces, por favor, hombres, mujeres, no importa»

«Pero detrás de esas tres personas hay una chica vestida de _Sailor Moon_»

«¿De qué?»

«Y atrás viene uno vestido de _Power ranger _rojo, parece muy emocionado»

«¡No los dejes pasar! Firmaré y les entregaré el volumen por medio de ustedes ¡Pero no quiero más fotografías comprometedoras!»

Si bueno, después de ir a una fiesta vestido de El Zorro por culpa de Shuichi, con mi cara apareciendo en primera plana de los diarios matutinos gracias a ese manager matón que tiene, el trauma de sacarme fotografías haciendo el ridículo o en compañía de gente que lo hace, no me llama mucho la atención.

Tiempo después me enteraría de que ese power ranger rojo era nada más y nada menos que mi adorado amor cabeza hueca, quien estaba furioso por no haberme visto de cerca haciendo mi más preciada labor.

«¡Esos guardaespaldas se las verán conmigo! ¡Qué decisión más estúpida esa de ayudarte a pasar los libros ya firmados para que todo fuera más rápido!»

¿Es este el momento para soltar una risa nerviosa mientras observo a otro lado?


	14. Chapter 14

Crónica catorce

—Navidad—

El día veinticuatro de diciembre, generalmente, me veo secuestrado para compartir con la familia la Navidad. No me gusta. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de practicar religión alguna. Me incomoda mucho la compañía de personas a las que no veo la mayor parte del año. Pero tengo que soportar todo eso, lo quiera o no.

Shuichi me ha convencido de salir antes de ir a casa de Mika y terminar en la de sus padres. Se ha puesto un par de blue jeans, sus tenis-bota y una sudadera de color naranja chillón. No quiero salir con él así, por alguna estúpida razón, siempre nos reconocen gracias a su ropa y debemos enfrentar una ola de fans pidiéndonos autógrafos y tomarnos fotos con ellos. Ojalá esta noche sea diferente.

«Yuki, ¿estás listo?»

«See… ¿Iremos en el auto?» más me vale saber, a veces se enoja cuando sus hermosas piernas famosas tienen que caminar de más.

«Al parque. No necesitamos auto para ir al parque.»

Bueno. La verdad es que hubiera preferido que me pidiera llevar las llaves. Tampoco soy fanático de caminar mucho. Me pongo el gorro, la bufanda la enredo en mi cuello y después uso el abrigo. Afuera está cayendo una ligera nevada que es lo suficiente para helarme la sangre.

Salimos y apagamos las luces con un ligero toque al interruptor al lado de la puerta antes de cerrar esta. El pasillo fuera del apartamento está iluminado con una manguera de luces de colores que se sujeta por alcayatas casi pegadas al techo.

«¿Tardaremos mucho?» pregunto.

Shuichi niega con la cabeza y, en la casi penumbra mitigada por el destello del luces rosas, enreda sus dedos con los míos, acariciando mi mano con sus dedos. Ese toque es suficiente para hacer que mi cuerpo pierda todo el frío que siente y se relaje en una calidez sorprendente que conozco desde hace tres años, cuando me encontré por primera vez con él.

El parque, a las nueve, es un sitio desierto iluminado por la luz blanca de las farolas. Las bancas verdes están completamente a nuestra disposición y la suave capa de nieve fantasmal descansa a nuestros pies como una enorme cobija olvidada por alguien sobre las losetas.

Con las manos unidas, nos acercamos al mirador. Realmente no sé lo que Shuichi quiere. Cuando estamos ahí, sus enormes ojos oscuros se clavan en los míos y su cara, recordando a la de un gato, se alza hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la mía.

«¿A qué este es un sitio hermoso el veinticuatro de diciembre?»

«Es hermoso cualquier otro día del año»

«Pero hoy, en especial, lo es más» sus labios rozan los míos y sus manos me aferran con fuerza mientras acaricio su cabello recién pintado de un fuerte violeta que parece casi negro.

De una forma u otra, sé en qué demonios está pensando. Cree que este presente de navidad es bueno para mí, de seguro piensa que hasta es romántico, pero no. Para mi cualquier día del año es especial, novelesco, trágico, dramático o lo que tenga que ser. Soy escritor, después de todo. Mi sensibilidad ante todo lo que ocurre a mí alrededor es un cincuenta por ciento más grande que la de alguien que trabaja en algo distinto. No me explico como él, siendo cantante, no sabe algo como esto. Se supone que es un artista, después de todo.

Lo aparto de mí y beso su frente, mordiendo después la suave piel que hay ahí.

«No me gusta la navidad. Y que hagas cosas como esta no hará que me guste.»

«Lo sé»

«¿Entonces?»

«Es que a mí sí me gusta. Me gusta tanto, que quiero que me guste más pasándola contigo.»

«Estás loco ¿Qué clase de razonamiento estúpido es ese?»

Sonríe y se aparta levemente, buscando algo en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Saca una pequeña caja envuelta en papel brillante de color azul con un lazo dorado coronándolo.

«¡Feliz navidad!»

Poner los ojos en blanco no me cuesta nada. Arrebatarle el regalo y guardarlo en mi saco no me cuesta nada. Tampoco decir «No te compré nada».

Me abraza con fuerza y su frente se oculta en mi pecho mientras sonríe. Lo abrazo también y pego la boca a su coronilla.

Vale, si le he comprado algo. Se lo daré cuando los aires navideños se hallan esfumado, ¿Año nuevo, tal vez? Por ahora, le demostraré cuanto lo amo asfixiándolo en un abrazo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Crónica quince**_

_—**Decisiones—**_

_***.*.***_

_**Personaje (s): **_-Yuki-Eiri Uesugi.

_**Pareja: **_Ninguna

_**Categoría: **_No menores de 13 años.

_**Notas: **_POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

Hay veces en las que un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer… por más cliché que suene. Sobre todo un hombre como yo, alguien que ha tenido malas experiencias en su vida y, por ende, se le dificulta tomar decisiones. Es sólo que… hay veces en las que la mente parece tan clara a pesar de sentirla turbia. Y aunque nosotros entendamos, hay personas que no.

«Shuichi, tengo que hablar contigo» y de inmediato, su cuerpo se sobresalta mientras su corazón acelerado sufre un pequeño infarto. El mismo que se produce cada vez que lo llamo por su nombre.

«¿Pa-pasa algo?» supongo que es lógico que titubee. Su seguridad se ve mermada cuando se trata de mi y eso es algo que le agradezco profundamente.

«Sí» y su cara palidece.

«¿Terminarás conmigo?»

Miro al techo y suspiro. Mis manos vuelan hasta su cabeza y toco su cabello como si se tratara de una nube de algodón rosado.

«¿Por un tiempo?» pregunto «¿Podemos detener esto por un tiempo?» y beso su coronilla con delicada dulzura, sintiendo como sus brazos se aferran a mi cintura con fuerza.

Sus ojos no están nublados, su respiración no es errática, su corazón está tranquilo.

«Tu me quieres, ¿verdad?»

«Te amo» creo que es algo que debo decir cuando lo estoy _terminando. _Aunque sea sólo por un tiempo, sé lo mucho que duele una separación. Yo pasé por una hace siete años y aún no logro alejarla de mí completamente.

Shuichi sonríe por lo bajo.

«Entonces está bien. Pero promete que no me engañarás con alguna tipa buenota durante ese tiempo, que me llamarás de vez en cuando o enviarás mensajes al móvil y que pondrás en ellos lo mucho que me necesitas a tu lado. También asegúrame que durante nuestra separación dejarás la puerta abierta algunas veces y no te quejarás si te visito por las noches»

Sonrío por lo bajo y lo brazo más fuerte.

En verdad necesito un tiempo lejos de él que me sirva como terapia para acomodarlo en el pedestal que le corresponde y no tenerlo arrimado a un rincón de medallas sin brillo.

Sé que volveré con él, sé que él me aguardará todo lo que sea necesario.

«Lo prometo»

«Gracias»

No, gracias a ti, pequeño idiota. Por soportar esto.

Cuando despierto con los rayos de un sol nuevo, él ya no está. Tampoco sus cosas. Nada que me recuerde a él.

Tomó el móvil de la mesilla y, con una parsimonia digna de los dioses, escribo un «Buenos días, colibrí idiota»

A los pocos minutos recibo un destellante mensaje lleno de emoticones que dice «¡Buenos días, amor!».


	16. Chapter 16

_**Crónica dieciséis**_

_—**Baile—**_

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki-Eiri Uesugi-Shindou Shuichi.

**Pareja: **Eiri-Shuichi.

**Categoría: **No menores de 16 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

Hay veces en las que juro por mi madre que se encuentra en Nosédónde, que las personas no saben ni se imaginan siquiera lo mucho que me esfuerzo al momento de escribir una historia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy una persona que se distrae con _absolutamente _todo. Si tuviera tiempo de un _flashback _ahora para demostrarlo, quedaría claro que, en verdad, cualquier mosca que pase volando por delante de mí será completamente digna de mi atención. El punto es que… eso hace que todas las ideas que tengo para la nueva novela me parezcan un fiasco.

Tratándose de romanticismo barato—tengo suerte de saber separar esa palabra empezada con R en morfemas—, hay veces en las que me pierdo completamente sobre todo tratándose de una relación hombre-mujer. Hace tanto tiempo que no estoy con una… y no lo lamento. Creo que el enamoramiento dulzón, caliente y espumoso como chocolate recién comprado en las mañanas que tengo con Shuichi a veces es más de lo que podría haber llegado a desear en toda mi vida o a creer que merecía… ¡Pero eso con mis historias no es suficiente!

Es un quebradero de cabeza, en verdad, intentar hacer algo bueno. Tan sólo hilar ideas ya es complicado por los cientos de detalles que me pasan por la cabeza así que, plasmarlo en papel, es un trillón de veces peor.

A pesar de que tengo apuntes sobre las historias, de que los reviso diario antes de seguir escribiendo, de que leo los capítulos anteriores y tomo nota de puntos clave para que no quede ningún cabo suelto, al final siempre hay algo que no me convence.

Yuki alguna vez me dijo «El saber escribir no es sólo ponerte a teclear y soltar idea tras idea, es liberarte, expresarte, dejarte ser. Si es algo que te gusta, conseguirás algo bueno. Nunca te presiones al redactar una historia porque ese apremio se notará en todos tus personajes y situaciones, ahora, ¿Qué me dices de ir a tomar un helado? No le diremos a Tohma.»

Ignorando su comportamiento de _raro_ acosa menores, creo que tenía razón. No puedo presionarme al escribir porque, de lo contrario, conseguiré sólo aturdirme y arruinar mi trabajo.

¡Pero como puñetas se supone que continúe con este párrafo! ¡Me pararé y bailaré con alguien invisible para ver cómo queda, lo juro! Vale, me da miedo hacer el ridículo incluso delante de mí mismo.

«¡Shuichi!» y salgo corriendo del estudio como si me hubiera encontrado con una araña. A mitad del pasillo que lleva a la habitación me doy cuenta de la pavada que estoy haciendo y me calmo justo a tiempo, antes de que él salga de la recámara.

«¿Pasa algo? ¡No terminarás conmigo de nuevo, verdad! ¡Es una afirmación, no un cuestionamiento, así que cuida tu lengua antes de decir cualquier cosa o te golpearé!»

«Como si pudieras, maldita pulga. Necesito que hagas algo» él ignora mi mote _cariñoso_ al respecto de su _adorable _estatura y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

«¿Qué cosa?»

«Pon algo de música que se pueda bailar. Pero algo tranquilo, nada estrepitoso»

«Uhm… Yuki, te dije que cuando fumigaras tu estudio abrieras las ventanas para ventilar antes de que te encerraras ahí»

«¡Haz lo que te digo, imbécil!»

Y ya, cuando me cumple el capricho, me doy cuenta de que quiero salir corriendo. ¿Por qué necesariamente mis personajes tienen que bailar a mitad de una fiesta? ¿Por qué no van a comer al parque o a ver una película? ¡¿Porque simplemente no me doy el lujo de saltarme esa parte?!

«¿Y ahora?» pregunta.

Mi corazón traidor ha comenzado a latir fuertemente.

«Ven»

Su boca está abierta en un rictus de… ¿horror? Y cuando lo alcanzo para rodear su cintura con ambos brazos, se calma, estremeciéndose contra mi calor corporal. Sé que es muy anormal que yo haga esta clase de cosas con él pero nunca pregunta. Es como si no quisiera arruinar el momento. Gracias, yo tampoco.

Los pasos son tan torpes… que vergüenza, lo juro. Quiero que esto se termine, ahora… no, la verdad es que no. Mi novela vale la pena. Estos pequeños infartos que me sobresaltan valen la pena. Poder oler el perfume de su cabello también y ¿Para qué demonios le pedí que bailara conmigo? ¡¿Él me está dirigiendo?!

_I'll be there when the world stops turning. _

_I'll be there when the storm is trough _

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

De una forma ridícula y especial, parece estarme diciendo eso con su abrazo. O es sólo que lo estoy idealizando demasiado, como siempre, con esa canción de película de_ 20th century fox. _

Y sí, cuando vuelvo a la redacción de la novela, todo sale de manera sorprendentemente fluida, como si él hubiera terminado de empujar las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua para que pudieran ser tan libres como yo.


	17. Chapter 17

***Crónica diecisiete: Fuga***

**Personaje (s): **Yuki -Eiri Uesugi-Tatsuha Uesugi.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

**Capítulo especial**

—Tsk —chasqueé la lengua con el cigarrillo entre los dientes. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y las pantuflas de conejito de Shuichi estaban mojadas—: recuérdame no dejarte dormir aquí de nuevo, malparido —dije, intentando parecer un tipo cool en vez de alguien acojonado por ser las dos de la madrugada y estar en su azotea, aspirando brisa fresca… muy fresca.

—Soy tu hermano…

—¡Como si pudiera alegrarme de eso! Desde que naciste no has sido más que un incordio y por eso te golpeaba con mi diccionario cada vez que podía…

—Eiri-kun, ¿te das cuenta de que revelas que eres un matadito cada vez que puedes? El lema de papá siempre fue: ¡Lee menos, folla más!

Pero los lemas de papá eran lo que menos me interesaba en esos momentos (¿Y a quien le van a importar las pavadas de un viejo rabo verde?), mucho menos porque el flujo del agua era cada vez más constante y rápido, formando una piscina artificial a nuestros pies. La canaleta estaba obstruida y, en mi opinión, eso era lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado ese día. También recordé que no había enyesado las grietas en el techo… _leaks, leaks everywhere…_

—Escucha, idiota, la casera me ha amenazado por quinta vez esta semana: debo mantener la casa limpia, IMPECABLE, sin defectos como los que hay en tu cabeza, pero, ¿Cómo mierda esperas que pueda conseguir eso si tú, BESTIA SODOMITA LILIPUTIENSE, no te cansas de fastidiarme la vida? Ahora: ¿debo bajar y preguntarle cómo carajo resolver una fuga de agua del tanque? No te soporto, Tatsuha —chillé, con los dientes apretados.

No estaba siendo lindo y mi cara debía tener exactamente la misma expresión de un saiyajin enojado, sólo que sin la aureolita esa, o la de un estreñido a dos kilómetros del baño.

Tatsuha me dio codazos en las costillas y me hizo ojitos. Siempre he pensado que tiene la mirada de un cachalote.

—Lo que te preocupa es que Shu-chan se dé cuenta de que inundaste la casa. Torpe.

—¡No: me preocupa que esa vieja grotesca lo note!

Y era la puritita verdad: esa mujer era el diablo con bata acolchada y tubos rizadores en vez de cuernos. Su cara, lamentablemente, seguía siendo la misma y sólo le faltaba la lengua bífida para completar. Hoy en día, la odio más que al repartidor de leche que le ve el culo a mi novio cada vez que el imbécil se voltea para buscar dinero con que pagar… ¿Repartidor de leche? ¿En Japón? Acabo de captar el puto doble sentido, carajo.

—¡Ayúdame a detener eso!

—¿Cò-còmo?

—¡No sé! ¡Una cubeta! ¡Una botella! ¡El bello cuenco de tus manos, estúpido!

Tatsuha puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, recordándome uno de los ademanes más feos de Mika, la Seria. Corrió a buscar la tina en donde Shuichi y yo habíamos metido a nuestra Becky, la pececita dorada que Maiko me regaló y que murió a los pocos días por la extremada exposición al sol… Debí hacer caso cuando el hombre gordo mencionó una pecera… pero ahora la tinota estaba sirviendo de mucho, así que había valido la pena. El destino sabe lo que hace.

Tatsuha la cargó hasta ponerla debajo del chorro del agua proveniente de la tubería rota. No tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado, pero lo culpaba a él completamente y el perro hijo de su progenitora se haría cargo de aquello antes de que Shuichi llegara, al amanecer, y se encontrara con su casa inundada luego de un laborioso viaje de trabajo…

Nunca había tenido tantos conflictos de ese tipo en mi vida, pero cada vez que me cruzaba con uno, los nervios salían volándome en todas direcciones, quemando mi cuerpo con pequeños choques eléctricos que me hacían estúpido. Eso es grave siendo un cerebrito.

Aunque Tatsuha había provocado ese lío al salir a fumar cuando no debía, al tropezarse y golpear fuertemente la tubería, se veía mil veces más tranquilo que yo.

¿Y a quién le interesan las explicaciones que pueda dar? Cuando me pongo así, mi carácter es parecido a bailar la Macarena: Vergonzoso, idiota, ridículo. Y después me arrepiento y quisiera encerrarme en una caja de por vida en la que no entre ni un rayo de sol…

—Ahora, asegúrate de traer cubetas, porque esa agua aumentará su volumen. Consígueme una regla, una libreta y un lápiz.

—¿Para qué?

—Calcular el tiempo que le llevara a la tina llenarse…

—¿Podrás calcularlo con eso?

—Sí.

—¡Matado! —pero no le parecí tan «matado» cuando parte de la tubería rota fue arrancada y le pasó volando por encima de la cabeza. Me descoyunté un brazo, pero el tipo salió volando.

Mientras él desaparecía por la puerta y corría escaleras abajo, suspiré y me saqué los zapatos, empapados ya, dejando también la bata de seda sobre la barda. La colilla del cigarro cayó al agua mientras daba el último suspiro ahumado.

Estoy rodeado de imbéciles.

Y jamás pensé que resbalarse en una azotea resultara tan malditamente fácil, así que terminé haciendo bucitos en cuanto terminé de caer. _Estoy rodeado de imbéciles, mis huev5&/$·"_

Tatsuha apareció y, en cuanto su boca estuvo a punto de abrirse para reírse —estoy seguro de que primero quería «preguntar»—, le hice una llave directa a sus rodillas, cayó de espaldas y fue arrastrado sin misericordia hacia el charco más grande a mi alcance.

—¡Oye!, ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Es mi culpa que seas un bruto sin equilibrio? Eiri, ¡No sé nadar!

—¿Ah? Creo recordar que sí, Tat-chan.

—¡Usaba flotadores!

—Mala excusa…

—¡No pongas mi cara en el…! —antes de que terminara de gritar como señorita, la puerta se abrió con violencia. Mi cabello estaba sobre mi cara, así que tuve que adivinar de quien era la figura borrosa que tenía delante… fue simple cuando esa cara de morsa, hasta con bigote y tubos en el cabello se acercó peligrosamente.

—¡Eiri-kun!

Solté a Tatsuha, que luchaba por respirar mientras mantenía su cabeza hundida en la profunda charca, y estuve a dos segundos de ponerlo como barrera entre la vieja y yo porque estuve seguro de que me soltaría un garrotazo que me recordaría hasta los eventos más recónditos de mi vida.

—¡Mi casa! —chilló, con las manos sobre la cara—, ¡Mi casa!

—Por la que pago yo…

—Oh, créeme que vas a pagar…

Y Shuichi hoy en día se sigue preguntando porqué Tatsuha viene todos los fines de semana a limpiar la casa de la vieja bruja… ¿realmente esperaba que lo hiciera yo?


	18. Chapter 18

***Crónica dieciocho: Ahogamiento***

**Personaje (s): **Yuki -Eiri Uesugi-Shindou Shuichi.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

«Mamá murió cuando yo tenía seis años, se ahogó, así que espero comprendas mis pocos deseos de ir a "nadar" contigo» y la cara de Shuichi se convirtió en un polvorón en menos de lo que me costó suspirar.

«Ay» tartamudeó, con las manos sobre la boca «Ay» repitió, haciéndome participe de su nulo vocabulario en un momento tan serio como ese «Lo siento tanto. No sabía».

«Es obvio que no sabías» susurré, pasándome una mano por el cabello, buscando en mi bolsillo inferior la cigarrera y el encendedor. Estaba luchando para no reírme.

«¡Ay, Eiri! ¡Eiri!» masculló él, estirando sus manillas como tentáculos en dirección de mi cuello para abrazarme, me dejé, suspirando, intentando parecer inocente cuando en verdad estaba haciendo algo malicioso, «¡Eiri!».

_Sí, vale, deja de repetir mi nombre, pequeña basura brillosa pegada en la suela de mi zapato: miento como Pinocho y tal vez más gravemente que él. Lo peor es que mi nariz no crece, sino mi malestar por haber rechazado esa invitación que has hecho tan amablemente…_

«¿Seguro que estarás bien solo?»

«Claro» sonreí, aunque pensé que mi cara era lo suficientemente alegre para matar todo lo que había logrado. Me serené e intente parecer mucho más dolido de lo que estaba, «Diviértete mucho».

«Lo haré, cariño, lo haré. Piensa que te amo, ¿si? Procuraré no ahogarme para que estés bien, ¿vale? ¿Quieres un poco de agua para serenarte…? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Agua no! ¡Que mala persona soy! ¡Lo siento!».

«Te perdono, no te preocupes» musité cuando eso se me fue de las manos.

La pequeña pulga fue a recoger sus cosas al salón después de besarme apasionadamente para calmar mi «tensión» y, agitando la mano ñoñamente desde la puerta, se marchó. Ya he perdido las esperanzas de conseguirme algo más elegante. Pero así lo quiero.

Estoy seguro de que a nadie más podría decirle la mentira de que mi madre murió ahogada cuando yo tenía seis años: siendo un escritor famoso en el Japón, la mayoría de quienes me conocen —idolatran, aman, hostigan— saben que mi madre, la ex-Uesugi, trabaja en un diario de New York y nunca envía postales.

El detalle que nosotros, sus hijos, podemos agregar a su perfecto currículo de desgraciada, es que ahora sale con un hombresote, con pecho grande como barril, no calvo prematuro como papá y monopolista como él solo.

De Mika, Tatsuha y yo, soy el único que lo ha visto… desde un puesto de hamburguesas hace unos cuantos años mientras Yuki hablaba de su novia en turno y aprovechaba para robar las papas a la francesa de Tohma en un parpadeo.

Me dolió mucho más la traición de Yuki que esa escena… así que mamá nunca ha sido importante para mí… nunca… ni siquiera cuando su presencia era más necesaria que el oxigeno esas noches vacías de luna llena… tal vez hubiera sido preferible un «ahogamiento» que su… su abandono…


	19. Chapter 19

***Crónica diecinueve: Cabello***

**Personaje (s): **Yuki -Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

Cuando Shu-chan se pasa la mano por el cabello, son pocas las hebras que se quedan enredadas en sus dedos. No puedo decir lo mismo: hay una lluvia de dorado en el piso de la regadera cada vez que me baño. Las cosas son un poco más graves desde el fin de semana pasado, cuando descubrí que la almohada, el cepillo, ¡incluso la comida! Tenían vestigios de mi caída de cabello…

Esto no me hace sentir cool. Ya no me siento guapo. Ni siquiera atractivo. Mi cabello era una carta de presentación que, en el pasado, me aseguraba un buen acostòn con la tipa (o tipo) de turno…

¡Soy rubio! Ojos de miel incomparables… cualquier japonesa (y uno que otro japonés) mataría por tener la más mísera oportunidad conmigo… pero con esta caída de cabello tan abundante…

Me pregunto si pronto estaré como papá: que no se rapa como quiere hacer creer a todo el mundo, ¡es calvo hasta del…!

Ya ni suspirar me ayuda.

El aire comprimido ha pillado también varios cabellos rubios atorados entre las teclas de mi computadora. Me quiero morir. Me voy a morir. Esto es demasiado para mí. Era tan perfecto antes de esto…

«Oye, Eiri… ¿estás bien?»

«¡Sí, ¿por qué?!»

«Ahm… te estás balanceando sobre la silla… con las piernas contra el pecho… mientras te tapas la cara con las manos… Justo como aquella vez que se te metió una hormiga en el zapato, ¿recuerdas?…»

…No… no quería acordarme de eso en momentos de presión… mucho menos porque él apareció con el látigo que usábamos para nuestros eventos privados sadomaso, gritando «¿En dónde está la bestia, Eiri, dónde?»… sobra decir que se tropezó y el látigo golpeando mi cara dolió más que el piquete de la mísera alimaña…

«¿Notas algo raro con mi cabello?»

«Nop… está lindo»

«Pero es… un poco… menos… de lo que tenía… antes»

«¿Ah, sí?»

«¡Sí!»

«No se nota…»

«Pero…»

«Además, ¿qué querías? ¿ser la oveja Larry? Eres hermoso, como siempre. Y te amo así.»

Suspiré, dándome por bien servido.

«Gracias»

«De nada, cielo. ¿Quieres té helado?»

«Vale»

Salió, dando un saltito, y se contoneó antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo amo, mucho.

«¡Ay, por Dios, se está quedando calvo!» se escuchó desde la sala.

Mierda: ¿cómo pude enamorarme de alguien tan estrepitoso como él?


	20. Chapter 20

***Crónica veinte: Papá***

**Personaje (s): **Yuki -Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

Shuichi salió de viaje aquel verano y tardaría mucho en volver. Mika se aprovechó de eso para aplicarme un cuatro y hacer que cuidara a mi padre todo un fin de semana porque la borrachera la traía desde el mes pasado y ella le había dado una especie de rehabilitación que seguro implicaba tenerlo encerrado en la casa, bebiendo agua de chía y viendo televisión toda la tarde, como el anciano que es. Vale, puede sonar como un comentario despectivo, pero… ¿eso hacen, no?

Es sólo que nunca hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos para conocernos. Se podría decir que me fui de Japón apenas la oportunidad se presentó y el único ser al que extrañaba enserio era Tatsuha.

Ese fin de semana, aunque llegué tarde a él, fue el peor de toda mi vida porque nunca había pasado más de cuatro horas a solas con el viejo.

Cuando aparecí en el umbral de la alta puerta del templo, ver su cara me causó un shock: ese no era el hombre del que yo había nacido, el otro era más joven, atractivo y abusivo. Capaz de derribarnos a sus hijos varones con sendos bofetones a la par de un «¡Edúcate ya!» mientras Mika intentaba detenerlo. El sujeto que tenia ahora delante se había mezclado con mil gramos de fragilidad, otros cien de ojos húmedos y lo habían horneado de nuevo con un papel encerado bastante mediocre y arrugado.

¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en caducar una persona? No habían pasado ni tres años de mi última visita y él ya era papel arrugado a punto de arrojarse al cesto de la basura.

La garganta se me cerró y fui recorrido por un estremecimiento la mayor parte del tiempo que me encontré ahí. Mis manos arrugaban la tela del conjunto de monje que traía puesto y jamás había tenido más ganas de fumar y fumar hasta que se me pusiera el cabello negro por el humo y la contaminación de mi cuerpo.

«¿Y Shindou?» fue lo primero que preguntó con voz ronca.

Pasé saliva antes de atreverme a responder algo. Mis aventuras homosexuales no eran lo que más emocionaban a ese hombre sobre mí. De hecho, Ser Novelista lo tenia en un pedestal mientras que Ser Homosexual era su alfombrilla de entrada y salida, una pieza en la que se limpiaba los pies.

«De viaje»

Suspiró y, diferente a sus opiniones en otras ocasiones, se guardó las recriminaciones y los reproches. También sus gritos sobre mi corte de cabello, la forma de usar la ropa, etc., a veces me cuestionaba crudamente como Tatsuha podía aguantar vivir con él…

«¿Eres feliz?»

Su pregunta casi me atragantó con mi saliva. Respiré profundo y miré en todas direcciones, deseando salirme por la tangente con cualquier cosa.

Él nunca me dio la charla sobre sexualidad —fueron Tohma y Yuki, usando un teatro de madera y marionetas de color rosa—y ahora venia a preguntar esa clase de cosas como si fuera mi confidente desde hace años.

«Se puede decir que sí»

Asintió con la cabeza y después fue a servir el té. Sus manos temblaban un poco y comencé a dudar si era por efectos del alcohol o de alguna otra cosa. Prefería culpar al alcohol, sinceramente.

Pensar que el viejo se estaba marchitando como una flor intoxicada con perfume, me provocaba más miedo del que podía soportar.

En silencio, lo observé hasta que decidió sentarse de nuevo, intercambiando miradas, sonriendo a veces como nunca lo había hecho.

¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en descomponerse una persona? ¿En marchitarse y dejar de estar en la gloria que algún día tuvo? No quiero pensar en esa clase de cosas. Desflorarme creyendo que compartir mi vida con él en estos momentos lo hará revitalizarse, no servirá de nada.


	21. Chapter 21

***Crónica veintiuno: Albergue***

**Personaje (s): **Yuki -Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja: **Ninguna.

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

Kanna tiene la facilidad de conseguirme contraltos como si se tratara de insertar un hilo en la aguja. El último, uno muy inesperado, fue para visitar un albergue de ancianos.

Estuve cuestionándome, por un momento a partir de que vi la invitación, si tomar el auto, ir a Kioto y recoger a papá para decirle «Te llevaré a un sitio muy mono, pero no hagas escándalo que no es definitiva mi decisión de dejarte ahí», luego recordé cuando él se preocupaba por dejarme la luz encendida porque le temía a la oscuridad, y ese pensamiento se evaporó tan rápido como la espuma de la leche al soplar encima de ella.

Es sorprendente la arena que se te puede meter en la cabeza cuando mencionan la palabra «albergue»; hay imágenes de canchas de basquetbol en colegios llenas de camas improvisadas, abastecimientos, etc., efigies de bodegas cerradas y oscuras y a saber que otras cosas. El punto es que jamás pensamos en ancianos abandonados y mucho menos en niños huérfanos.

Honestamente, esa es una parte del mundo que yo me esfuerzo en dejar de lado: soy depresivo por naturaleza, caótico gracias a Yuki y arrogante por obligación. El mundo verdadero no esta hecho para mi y precisamente por ello soy novelista.

Me vestí con ganas de arrojarme por la ventana, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sintiéndome una persona miserable; cuando esté por cumplir cuarenta, me pegaré un tiro.

Admitámoslo: no tengo la oportunidad de verme joven a los cincuenta como Maribel Guardia porque diario como porquerías, abuso del tabaco, del alcohol, del sexo, de Shuichi. No hago deporte, ni siquiera sé montar bicicleta y me paso el día entero metido en el sauna de mi despacho. No duermo, no como carne, no bebo agua, tengo el carácter de un perro entrenado para matar… Y podría seguir con la lista, pero me da flojera seguir tecleando mi falta de virtudes.

Omití el uso de corbata y saco porque tuve la desagradable impresión de que algo seria derramado encima de mí y prefiero perder una camisa a una prenda mandada a hacer justo a la medida —por supuesto, no hablo de la corbata—.

En el maletín guardé el ultimo libro que escribí, permitiéndome ser presumido y llevar la versión impresa desde mi maquina personal, tres cajetillas de cigarros, una lata de cerveza para dejar en el portavasos del auto y no ser tan obvio, además del polo color ciruela que mi amada suegra me dio en navidad: si todo eso suena un poco extraño, después me permitiré contar mis aventuras en los picnic y la razón de que no lleve mi maletín, si no mochilas para acampar.

Como no suelo relacionarme con la gente… mucho menos con la gente _mayor, _mis manos comenzaron a temblar en cuanto las puse sobre el volante. Esa sensación de debilidad y vulnerabilidad me recordaba a la primera rueda de prensa que di para presentar un libro. Me sentía como una mamá a punto de llorar porque está dejando a su pollito a las puertas del Jardín de niños, que para ese momento toma la forma de una boca de monstruo gigante y oscura.

Pise el acelerador… lo dejé de pisar… pisé el acelerador… lo dejé de pisar…

_Cuando cumpla cuarenta me pegaré un tiro…_

Pasé delante del enorme albergue, una paloma de piedra blanca con ojos de cristal en todas partes, decidiendo que no iba a entrar. Pisé el acelerador de nuevo y no aflojé la presión de mi pie hasta que estuve cerca de la casa de Mika.

Si un sitio me hace pensar que me pegaré un tiro en cuanto sienta que mi piel se arruga, no entraré en él. La explosión de mi baja-alta-inexistente autoestima quema como si fuera un trozo de papel, diciéndome que mi Yo quiere seguir existiendo en mundos de fantasía que involucren lo más mínimo de realidad.


	22. Chapter 22

***Crónica veintidós: Anime***

**Personaje (s): -**Yuki- Eiri Uesugi

**Pareja: **Ninguna

**Categoría: **No menores de 16 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

**-**_.-_

¿Quién no ha hecho zapping alguna vez en la vida y se ha topado con algo que le gusta? En mi caso y situación, no puedo decir que el televisor no ha sido un consolador en los momentos de más angustiosa necesidad —connotaciones sexuales everywhere—. He tomado ideas de aquí y allá y les he dado mi toque personal, aunque la gente no suele darse cuenta, para convertir esos vestigios de influencia en novelas.

Son pocas las ocasiones en las que los programas de televisión me usan a mi, me manosean y ultrajan como desean, y no yo a ellos. Curiosidad de curiosidades: mis parámetros psicológicos explotan y puedo darme cuenta de la persona que realmente soy sin la necesidad de usar las sesiones espiritistas de Tatsuha —que nunca ha logrado contactar a Kitazawa, por cierto—, o de ir a la clínica a esa consulta semanal con mi guapa y desgraciada psicóloga que, pienso, cobra por cobrar.

En Japón, si tenia problemas por mi color de cabello y ojos, me hubieran lapidado por no _ver _anime. Hay una edad especial en la que Doraemon, Digimon, Pokemon y todos esos animes terminados en «mon» deben ser vistos por un niño para poder presumir a los veintitrés que tuvo un poco de infancia… bueno, a esos yo puedo agregar Sailor Moon, Maison Ikkoku, Ranma 1/2, InuYasha, CardCaptor Sakura, Tokyo Babylon y varios etcéteras más que probablemente hoy estén definiendo mi identidad sexual… no es cierto.

Creo que del anime he aprendió bastantes cosas que no me ha dado la vida real —_y no es como si me pasaba el día entero buscando inspiración en la televisión mientras Shuichi no está y no puede enterarse de mis hábitos secretos—: _la crueldad, la pasión, el amor, el dolor, la agonía, son algo que, ha pesar de haber sido experimentado por mi cuerpo y mi mente, se han evaporado tan lentamente de mi, que soy una especie de cartón abandonado que se seca y lo vuelve a hacer después de la cruda tormenta. Eso también influye en mis _faltas de memoria, _pecado menor que no me pesa en lo más mínimo, y también en mi distorsión de la realidad, esa que impide que vea a Yuki Kitazawa como mi atacante y lo tome por el hombre que me liberó de la azotada tormenta bajo la que vivía.

Tal vez necesite fumar un poco menos: a saber con cuantas sustancias me he intoxicado y por eso pienso de esta forma tan dependiente.

Pero pensar en que me entretengo viendo animaciones, me divierte demasiado: hay personas que me ven como un estirado que no enciende el televisor porque se le tuerce el dedo picando los botones del mando a distancia. Otros me toman por alguien barato que saca sus ideas de películas de Disney —pues, no: es de Pixar—. Mas a nadie se le ocurre pensar que soy tan simple como ellos porque veo anime. Anime. ANIME. A-Ni-Me.

Me arde la lengua tan sólo de mencionar la palabra porque soy un ratón de biblioteca que se permite esa clase de gustos de vez en cuando… y ver _Los Simpson _cuando la licuadora andante no anda haciendo destrozos por la casa.

Pensando las cosas, Shuichi sería el más impresionado con esto: porque no ha descubierto la colección de figuras de acción de _Bakugan _que Mika me ha hecho guardarle para el cumpleaños de su engendro, ni las revistas que hablan de _Dragon Ball, _¡Mucho menos los últimos tomos de _Code Geass_!... regalo de Kanna, por cierto… escondidos en el revistero del baño… debajo de las toallas y la caja de jabón perfumado…

¡Fin de la transmisión!


	23. Chapter 23

***Crónica veintitrés: Peligro***

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki- Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja:** Ninguna

**Categoría: **No menores de 16 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

-.-

Hay tres cosas en la vida del estudiante ordinario que significan la muerte inevitable o un suicidio impremeditado: reprobar, reprobar y… un zombi…

No: reprobar, reprobar y reprobar. Eso.

Cuando tenia diecisiete años, siendo un estudiante incorregible que había terminado en una escuela pública por capricho, dando puñetazos como todo un hombre a cualquiera que se metiera conmigo, ligando y follando con cuanta tía —y alguno de mi tipo una que otra vez—se me contoneaba por delante, una pisca de mi, un cero punto cero uno por ciento de mi cuerpo seguía siendo un cerebrito… nerd, friki, matado y a veces hasta chupamedias.

No es que me esté quejando: en algún momento de la historia, ser una mezcla homogénea de todo eso, suele ser beneficioso: sobre todo cuando un gordo grandote te quiere golpear, pero no sabe que tus calificaciones son tan buenas que te dan un pase directo al cubículo de los prefectos durante la tarde entera… y que Tohma, tu tutor, asiste por ti todas las tardes en su lujoso auto americano con aspecto de zapato.

Pero el punto de todo esto es que, cuando tienes que concentrarte en _dos cosas_, sólo logras hacerlo con _una_. El resultado de este simple modo de karma, fue estuve a dos pasos de ser expulsado del colegio: no por peleas, no por indisciplina, no por levantarle la falda a la subdirectora a la mitad del patio de recreo, sino por… por… un examen extraordinario. Un examen extraordinario presentado en un mal momento, un mal lugar y por un mal perdedor.

Es sólo que te confías pensando cosas como «Soy un tío guay, nada me puede pasar porque soy el clon de Dios todo poderoso», pero después notas que tienes la suerte de un pato pillado por cien escopetas y que las virtudes que creías tener no eran más que una tomadura de pelo. Y ese balde de agua helada me cayó encima cuando me entregaron la boleta de calificaciones y descubrí que había reprobado un examen de tercera oportunidad con un horroroso cuatro…

Un cuatro.

Le tengo fobia a ese número desde que me entregaron mis documentos y me tiraron a la calle como una envoltura de goma de mascar sucia.

¡Cuatro!

Por supuesto, no sólo pude agachar la cabeza y enrojecer: tuve que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para justificarme ante Tohma, decirle que mi cabeza estaba perturbada —AÚN— por lo que me había pasado con Yuki, gemir ante él diciéndole que era mi mejor ejemplo a seguir y, sobre todo, recalcarle que deseaba ser una persona de bien, que no había sido mi intención reprobar y que me expulsaran, que quería llamar su atención a pesar de que su vida entera era yo… y esa clase de boberías de adolescente que, en aquel entonces, yo entendía como si pudiera leerle la mente a el mundo mayor.

Lo peor de todo es que esa situación me marcó de por vida y, a pesar de que ahora soy un adulto, hay veces en las que me siento en el peligro de calificarme a mí mismo con un cuatro… bien ganado.


	24. Chapter 24

***Crónica veinticuatro: Cognición***

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki- Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja:** Ninguna

**Categoría: **No menores de 16 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

-.-

Cuando cumplí los trece, Yuki tenía la costumbre de sacarme seguido. Me llevaba a restaurantes, cines, conciertos y museos. Sobra decir que el mero hecho de estar con él me prendía como a quinceañera enamorada y no me importaban las variadas veces en las que se excusaba diciendo que había dejado la cartera en casa y hacía a Tohma pagar —ese hombre es un santo… sobre todo luego de pagarnos un viaje a Disneylandia. Ese al que no pudo ir porque se enfermó del estómago porque Kitazawa preparó la cena—.

Pero, a pesar de lo divertido, hubo un evento que me hizo odiar todas mis salidas con ese hombre: nos quedamos atrapados en el elevador del centro comercial una vez que él quería comprar yogurt de durazno y frutilla —cuando amas a alguien, es difícil dejar pasar de largo hasta la marca de sus calzones, lo puedo jurar—.

La máquina se atoró entre el piso seis y siete y, aunque usamos el llamado a mantenimiento, nadie apareció pronto para auxiliarnos.

La luz blanquecina tornándose lentamente roja, el suelo alfombrado y sucio, el espejo de fantasía a nuestras espaldas y la camisa hawaiana de Yuki me pusieron nervioso en menos de dos segundos.

¿Quién puede morir por asfixia en un elevador?... Ahm… un claustrofóbico… o sea… yo.

Yuki me tomó la mano cuando empezaba a hiperventilar. Él estaba sudando, abanicándose con un folleto de la tienda de yogures, apretándome cada vez más.

«Todo estará bien, Eiri-kun, pronto nos sacarán de aquí y te llevaré a ver _La tiendita de los horrores _para que te diviertas un rato». Pero nadie se divierte con eso, maldita sea.

Al contrario, la sensación de estar atrapado se hace cada vez más grande, las paredes parecen cobrar vida repentinamente y profesarte un amor que las hace venirse encima de ti. Mis piernas, recuerdo, se sacudieron con violencia mientras aferraba con las manos los brazos de Yuki, que soltó la bolsa de las compras, dejándola caer justo encima de su propio pie.

«¡Tengo miedo!»

«¡Se te nota, cariño! ¡Me estrangulas el brazo!»

Recuerdo que tomó mi mano, alejándola y apresándola fuertemente, haciéndome estremecer en medio del pánico y creándome la estúpida sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Eso es una falsedad: cuando se trataba de él y cuando se trata de Shuichi, yo tengo la capacidad de experimentar todo un parque jurásico rugiendo en mis entrañas.

«Todo estará bien» dijo unas diez veces más, sudando, pasándose el dorso de la mano por su cara de pervertido voyeur.

Pero yo no podía creerle: me había dejado plantado afuera del cine para irse de ligue, me había pedido dinero —una cantidad importante para un chiquillo como el yo de aquel entonces—y no había hecho el más mínimo intento por pagarme. Me había quedado atrapado en un puto elevador por su culpa.

Comencé a respirar rápido de nuevo, hiperventilando después, sintiéndome mareado. Tal vez debí considerar la posibilidad de padecer principios de asma o principios de ser un exagerado.

_Dios, oh, Dios _salía de mi boca una y otra vez como si fuera una canción cristiana.

Yuki se cansó pronto y, dejando la bolsa de su yogurt a mi lado, se arrodilló enfrente de mí como alguien que está por pedir matrimonio.

«Oye» siseó, sonriendo pero con los ojos muy fríos «¿Estás conmigo?»

Asentí torpemente con la cabeza.

«Entonces nada malo te va a pasar. Daría mi vida por cuidarte, así que ten un poco de confianza en tu sensei y respira con más tranquilidad, ¿vale?»

Asentí de nuevo, esta vez refugiándome en sus brazos, sintiendo como me apretaba contra su pecho.

_Dios, oh, Dios: _mi cuerpo repite la experiencia de abrazarlo cada vez que estoy en un elevador.


	25. Chapter 25

***Crónica veinticinco: Riku***

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki- Eiri Uesugi.

**Pareja:** Ninguna

**Categoría: **No menores de 13 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

-.-

**Para Mizuki Shindou**

-.-

Cuando vi a Riku por primera vez, un vuelco de mi corazón me dijo que algo andaba mal. Me sentí traicionado incluso antes de saber que _era su hijo. _Pero a la vez me vi embargado por una egoísta e hipócrita sensación de alivio porque… pensé que _yo _no había hecho nada malo en aquel entonces. Yo fui sólo la presa de la fiera y no había forma de huir o salvarme. Aunque al final las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y me sentí una mala imitación de Rambo con una pistola en la mano.

Yuki me había arrastrado, me había lastimado y lo único que estaba en mi mano, al final, era intentar salvar mi cuerpo y mi mente de un ataque más… aunque él jamás tuvo planeado tocarme. Tal vez eso fue lo que me hizo enojar. Eso y ser vendido por diez dólares.

Pensándolo bien, él se merecía un cartucho entero vaciado sobre su hermoso cuerpo de piel blanca y suave.

Pero Riku era diferente. Una bolita de carne rosada con grandes ojos y mejillas rechonchas que no me había hecho nada malo aparte de nacer. Tan tierno, dulce y adorable. Intentando sanar las costras sangrantes de ese pasado tan turbio con una canción de cuna.

_Ya, ya: no llores. Ya, ya: tranquilo. Todo lo que te ha dañado, se ha ido. _

Sobando mi mano como si fueran los pétalos de una rosa y no el arma que le arrebató a su padre, me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo, algo que sólo Shuichi había conseguido hasta ese momento.

Odio, amor, tristeza, alegría, agradecimiento, pesar… son increíbles todas las cosas que un niño puede hacerte sentir con su carita dirigida en tu dirección, con sus ojos resplandeciendo con tu reflejo y con su boca tierna abriéndose y cerrándose al pronunciar tu nombre.

Nunca me he planteado la posibilidad de ser padre, ni siquiera la de tener un perro, pero siento que podría arriesgarme en caso de ser necesario. Para y por Riku, quizá podría intentarlo… por mí, por Shuichi y por aquellos que nos rodean, tal vez podría intentar cambiar.

Ser alérgico únicamente a Kitazawa y no a todos aquellos que, a pesar de todo, me ofrecen amor.


	26. Chapter 26

***Crónica veintiséis: Feel it***

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki- Eiri Uesugi-Shindou Shuichi.

**Pareja:** ¡_Ei-chi_!... ¡Yo te elijo!... ejem… Eiri-Shuichi.

**Categoría: **No menores de 16 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

**-.-**

La inspiración no es algo con lo que los seres humanos vengamos dotados al momento de nacer. A veces necesitamos buscarla y no es como si tuviéramos un Radar del Dragón para encontrarla fácilmente.

Lo peor de todo es tener pareja al momento de buscar la musa, porque ese bastard… ser bello de hermosas alas, se convierte en una luz destilando pasión y plectro. Shuichi puede ser una excepción a la regla en _cualquier _cosa.

A veces, vamos a centros comerciales en busca de un poco de sazón a mis historias. Yo, con gafas de sol y abrigo, parezco un yankee como K en vez de un novelista sensible y sensual. Él, con su gorra de Pucca y el overol en juego con la pleyerita de líneas rojas y verdes, parece estúpido. Pero logramos colarnos en una boutique de ropa para varones —TODO tipo de ropa para varones—.

Por lo general, es Shuichi quien pregunta, quien molesta, quien brinca entre vestidores con el afán de molestar a la clientas —porque en esa clase de sitios hay más clientas que clientes, a saber por qué—, pero esa ocasión, deseé ser yo quien llevara las riendas del asunto, preguntando, diciendo, pidiendo… y gravando con la cámara del móvil.

—¡Oye, oye, oye, oye! ¡Demonios, mira eso! ¡Es tan sexy! —exclamó Shuichi, señalando a un maniquí de trasero parado que modelaba un bañador, una bermuda de color azul eléctrico y cuadros amarillos. La cosa más horrorosa que jamás me hubiese dignado a ver—. Creo que voy a comprarlo.

—Bueno, es tu dinero, tú decides en qué desperdiciarlo, pero, querido, el asunto es mío hoy, ¿puedes… sólo…?

—Ah, sí, perdón.

La cosa se trataba de lo siguiente: lo había llevado a ese sitio para que… ahm… mode… modelara ropa para mí. Suena tan estúpido. Pero se supone que eso algo que las parejas puedes hacer, pedirse entre ellos hacer algo vergonzoso como favor.

Shuichi aceptó de inmediato, supongo que por el hecho de que ésta vez no tuve que convencerlo de ser una maid francesa a pesar de que al final le tomó gusto.

—Ropa juvenil —le recordé mientras lo veía salir corriendo hacia un mostrador en donde abundaban las camisas de color rosa chillón. También había sombreros decorados con plumas y corbatas en corbateros eléctricos que no dejaban de girar.

Yo me senté en un sillón puff de color rojo brillante, rascándome la nariz y alistando la cámara. Lo vi correr delante de mí con un montón de ropa en brazos y encerrarse en la caseta de madera. Una muchacha fue detrás de él con aire molesto, pero, al verme, sonrió con el sonrojo digno de una manzana y reverenció delante de mí. Le sonreí con presteza y eso fue suficiente para que se marchara, aunque me miraba desde el mostrador.

Por eso odio a los fans. Prefiero a un admirador que a un fan. Admirar es contemplar en silencio o no. Fan viene de fanático… y eso no me agrada. Pero ese no era la cosa a tratar.

—¿Listo, Yuki? ¡Voy a salir!

—Por mi atáscate en la puerta después de enseñarme la ropa. De todas formas te borraré la cara con el _Photoshop. _

—¡No seas cab…! —pero abrió la puerta de golpe, mostrando un pantalón negro, ajustado, en conjunto de sus pies desnudos y una camisa blanca desabrochada de los primeros tres botones. La corbata colgaba de sus hombros y su cabello, negro con mechas rosadas, le daba un aire… increíble. A pesar de mi admiración —ah, de nuevo esa dulce, dulce palabra—, me pregunté si no sabría vestirse del todo bien cuando no se tratara de mini shorts —que de por sí ya son shorts, así que él entra en la categoría de exhibicionista—y playeritas.

Tomé cientos de fotografías antes de que pudiera hablar y reprenderme; cegado por el flash, se fue de espaldas contra la puerta y cayó sentado sobre el banco de madera delante del enorme espejo.

—¡Así no se vale! —exclamó.

Pero claro que se vale de todas las maneras posibles. Imprimiré sus fotografías y las guardaré en mi álbum especial para algún día mostrárselas a mis nietos… Sí, claro, a quién engaño.

—¿Puedes apresurarte? —ladré. La chica de antes me miraba todavía con insistencia.

Me rasqué la coronilla y quise hundirme todo lo que pudiera en el puff. Detesto cuando la gente me mira más de la cuenta. Lo detesto con todas mis fuerzas. No soy un mono en exhibición.

—Oye, espera, no puedo subir el zipper de éste pantalón, creo que se ha atorado. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—¿Estás bromeando?

—¡No!

Bufando, me puse en pie y me guardé el aparato en el bolsillo, mirando en todas direcciones, asegurándome de que no hubiera mucha gente cerca. No tenía la necesidad de que paparazis abarrotaran la tienda, nos tomaran fotos y nos exhibieran en periódicos alegando que íbamos a hacer el… oh… de repente, mi cabeza se llenó de morbosidad y las cosquillas descendieron desde la punta de mi cabeza, rodeando mi entrepierna y bajando a los pies.

Abrí la puerta del cubículo y observé como el retardado continuaba con sus intentos de subirse la cremallera. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le guiñé un ojo a la dependienta. Su cara, roja como una cereza, su rostro, lleno de lascivia e imaginación sobreexplotada, me hicieron casi reír.

—Oye, me aprieta, creo que voy a quitar… —pero su boca, unida a la mía, fue incapaz de decir más palabras.

Un hombre se excita o deja de estarlo muy fácilmente, todo depende de los estímulos a su alrededor y de la disponibilidad a ello. Bueno, yo tengo mucha. Eiri-chan estaba desde que se me había pasado esa idea sucia por la mente y esperé poner a Shuichi igual.

Su cara, pálida a veces por irse a trabajar o a la calle sin desayunar, se puso tan roja que su cabello contrastó.

La selección de ropa que había hecho era tan chillona, en color, que su reflejo en el espejo me dañaban la pupila. Yo no puedo ver el sol directamente por mi miopía porque lloro, pero a él puedo comérmelo entero y sonrío con la satisfacción de un hombre enamorado. Lo amo tanto, que a veces es sorprendente que no se dé cuenta por medio de los gritos de mi piel.

Dicen por ahí que de vez en cuando es divertido tener experiencias sexuales en sitios aparte de la cama común, así que… al parecer es verdad. Esa tarde lo sentí mejor que nunca.


	27. Chapter 27

**[ADVERTENCIA]**

Este capítulo contiene **parafilias** y **hace alusión a una violación**. Si eres susceptible, será mejor que des la vuelta y no leas.

—

***Crónica veintisiete: Pareja***

**Personaje (s): **-Yuki- Eiri Uesugi-Shindou Shuichi.

**Pareja:** Eiri-Shuichi.

**Categoría: **No menores de 18 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

**-.-**

—¿Estás seguro de que soy yo quien tiene problemas aquí? Creo que siempre intentas culparme de tus estupideces porque necesitas hacerme sentir mal para hacer crecer ese ego mediocre que tienes. ¡No te soporto!

Creo que una punzada de coraje se extendió desde lo más hondo de mi pecho hasta mi estómago, flagelándome, lastimándome como una espina venenosa. Lo tomé del brazo y lo zamarreé ante su mirada atónita.

—¡¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?! ¡¿Quién quiso venir a esta casa en primer lugar?! ¡¿Quién se comprometió conmigo, eh?! ¡¿Crees que te tengo aquí por mi gusto, mira que puedes largarte en el momento que quieras?!

Sus ojos se anegaron en dos segundos, pero supe que estaba haciendo melodrama cuando con solo suspirar, la melancolía se alejó. No soporto cuando se pone en esos planes.

—Pues, sabes, ¡me largo! —dijo, soltándose de mi agarre y caminando desde la entrada, en donde nos encontrábamos, por el corredor hacia el salón-comedor y de ahí a su habitación. Subió los peldaños de cristal corriendo y el sonido de sus pies descalzos en ellos me hizo ir tras él—. ¡Que poco hombre eres, Yuki!

Esa no es una expresión que deba ser usada con alguien como yo… ni con ningún otro hombre, supongo. Me pregunto, todavía hoy, qué clase de reacción hubiera tenido él ante una frase como esa. Seguro se hubiera enojado, escondiéndose en un rincón de la sala para hacer pucheros. Pero yo no soy así, yo soy _diferente. _

Corrí tras su esbelto cuerpecillo y, cuando se dio cuenta, corrió por el pasillo, asustado, hasta su habitación, cuya puerta de madera pintada de blanco rebotó con estruendo cuando se estrelló contra ella. Sus manos, temblando, quisieron tomar el pomo, pero resbalaron un par de veces y fue cuando pude sujetarlo de la muñeca.

Aunque sólo habían sido siete escalones los que había subido, me sentía agitado, mediocre, como bien había dicho.

—¡Atrévete a decirme eso en la cara! —grité. Mi cara estaba roja.

—¡POCO HOMBRE!

Fruncí la nariz con enojo, como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable, aunque solo se trataba de _su _perfume, y lo empujé dentro de la habitación luego de girar la perilla, no me tomé la molestia de cerrar, sino que fuimos directo al grano: lo empujé un par de veces, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, provocando que cayera de espaldas contra el borde de la cama, resbalándose hasta el piso.

Estaba asustado, pude verlo en sus ojos, pero su cara no mostraba el mismo terror, sino que se encontraba pálida, embadurnada en una mueca de estupefacción. Sus manos estaban sudando, igual que su frente.

—Yuki… esp…

—Ahora qué —dije, apretando los dientes, sintiendo que la ira estaba gobernándome—. ¿Vas a pedir disculpas o a suplicar de rodillas? Prefiero que te arrodilles, sí, pero para otra cosa.

—Eiri… —demonios, el susurro de mi nombre entre sus labios siempre ha sonado tan bello.

Me dejé caer de rodillas enfrente de él, con los brazos lánguidos a mis costados mientras veía sus ojos con lentillas como si fueran un par de joyas. Adelanté una mano para tocar su mejilla, fría porque habíamos estado fuera casi toda la noche. El reloj marcaba las tres cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada.

Pasé mi dedo un par de veces por su piel y casi me derretí ante su pánico, que ahora si abarcaba toda su cara y lo obligaba a retroceder. Creyó que iba a pedirle disculpas.

Intenté besarlo a la fuerza y, cuando sintió el tirón en su cabeza, hizo fuerza, provocando que lo lastimara y me tirara sobre él. No luchó los primeros segundos, pero cuando sintió mi mano resbalándose por su torso cubierto por la delgada camisa blanca, se aterró. Sus piernas agitándose debajo de mí me estaban volviendo loco.

—¡Eiri! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Eiri! ¡Maldita sea!

Lo sujeté con fuerza por las mejillas y lo hice callar. Contrario a lo que algunos piensan, ese movimiento duele tanto, que obliga a la persona a mantener la mandíbula quieta si no quiere lastimarse las mejillas. Dejó de moverse cuando yo también lo hice, aunque su respiración estaba más agitada que la mía.

Maiko me contó una vez que él sabe unos cuantos movimientos de defensa personal y le creo, porque no hay chico más hiperactivo en Japón: si tenía un cuerpo loco y una mente igual, más le valía gastar su tiempo y energía en otras cosas. El punto es que, cuando quiso hacerme algo de eso, fue fácil impedirlo.

Levantó la mano derecha hacia mi cara, como si estuviera haciendo una señal grosera, y se dispuso a pegarme con los bajos de la palma en la nariz. Ese movimiento es fácil de evitar cuando se está tan cerca. Lo tomé por la muñeca y le torcí la mano hasta que lo hice gritar. Su voz es melodiosa en los escenarios, sí, pero cuando grita de dolor, mucho más.

—¡Espe…! ¡No! ¡Due…! —pero lo besé de nuevo. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando y sentir su cuerpo tembloroso me hizo sudar. Me saqué el saco lo mejor que pude y, cuando la manga se atoró en mis mancuernillas, me enojé. Me aparté de Shuichi un poco, pero acorralándolo con mis rodillas, y terminé de sacar la molesta pieza, desabrochando, de paso, los botones de mi camisa—. ¡Qué demo…!

—¡¿Quieres callarte?!

Abrió la boca en ademán de protesta, pero se la cubrí con una mano, sintiendo su vaho contra mis dedos, viendo como se retorcía dolorosamente contra la cama, queriendo escapar.

Comencé a besar su cuello, cadencioso, oyendo como sus protestas se mezclaban de inmediato con gemidos. Su cuerpo es un dulce deseable. Las personas que han estado con él lo saben. Yo lo sé. Tiene una cara de ángel que a muchos les disgusta con sus muecas estúpidas que lo estropean, pero también tiene en ella unos ojos hermosos que resplandecen mucho más cuando no lleva los lentes de color. Su boca, pequeña y delgada, pintada de rosa claro, siempre sabe dulce.

Comenzó a suplicar a gemidos cuando puse mi mano sobre su miembro. Bajé lentamente el cierre de su pantalón.

—¿Estás enojado? —pregunté con un suspiro.

—¡Uhgn…! ¡Ss-i!

—¿Te molesta que te toque?

—¡Bas-t…!

—Pero si sabes que te amo…

Pudo mover un brazo, me empujó la cara y me lastimó el cuello. Logró ponerse en pie, pero lo sujeté por una pierna y cayó automáticamente a la cama. La colcha, suave, esponjosa y blanca, lo recibió con un ardor frío provocado por el viento entrando por el balcón abierto. Su cara seguía roja.

—¡Eiri! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Hablemos! ¡Vamos a hablar! ¡No, basta! ¡No cometas una estupidez! —su voz estaba rota y vibraba al contonearse por los jarrones de cristal azul en forma de espiral que tenía colocados en la base tras la cama. Esa recámara me había salido en un buen ojo de la cara y él no había comprado ni los tapetes.

—¿Una estupidez? ¿No hacemos esto seguido? ¿No te gusta que sea rudo? Shuichi, mírame a la cara y dime que esto no te agrada.

Hubo una pausa. Las luces estaban encendidas y eso me molestaba. Quise ponerme en pie para apagarlas, pero sabía que, en caso de hacer eso, sería capaz de tomar uno de sus folclóricos jarrones y golpearme con él en la cabeza. ¡Está loco! No hay que fijarse mucho en esa combinación de colores negros, blancos y azules en su cabecera para darse cuenta. Por dos milésimas de segundo, creí que sería bueno hacernos con esos sistemas de alumbrado que se encienden y apagan con solo aplaudir… pero mis manos estaban ocupadas sobre Shuichi, así que mejor abstenerme y sufrir con el resplandor.

Usé mi boca para atrapar su cabeza contra el colchón al besar su cuello. No dejó de luchar, pero yo peso mucho más que él, así que sólo se hacía daño. Pude sentir su desesperación en sus movimientos, su miedo, y eso sólo hizo las cosas más interesantes.

Le bajé los pantalones y, aunque se atoraron en sus pies, seguí tirando sin importarme demasiado lastimarlo. De hecho, sus gritos eran muy satisfactorios. Ya me encontraba a _full. _

—¡Espera! ¡Voy a gritar! ¡Te juro que si haces algo estúpido me las pagarás! ¡Eiri, voy a matarte! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Voy a ma…tar…te! —pronto perdió las fuerzas incluso para gritar. Pobre, pobre, pobre Shuichi…

Lo besé de nuevo y lo empujé contra las almohadas, su cuerpo rebotó en el colchón y quiso darme la espalda, pero, siendo realistas, ese fue un movimiento estúpido. Empujé su cabeza por la nuca, hundiéndole el rostro pálido en las fundas de las almohadas, del color del mar al anochecer.

Deslicé mi dedo por el contorno de su ropa interior y después tiré del elástico hacia abajo. Se estaba ahogando y dejé de presionar su cabeza para que pudiera respirar un poco. Me estaba enojado y eso era algo sorprendente, porque en un momento como ese, muchos pensamos con anticipación que se debe padecer un sumo grado de excitación… pero no. Para tener el «valor» de abusar de alguien, tiene que haber una mezcla homogénea de ira, angustia, coraje y depresión.

Es como el bullying: se hace para _satisfacer _deseos reprimidos y subirnos _la autoestima. _¿Es esto posible? Toda la basura del mundo puede resumirse en un cuadro sinóptico gigante para ser mejor explicada después. Los hombres, a veces, somos menos que eso y nos reducimos a los instintos animales con los que todo el mundo ha nacido.

Cerré la mano alrededor de mi pene, apretando un poco, sintiéndome fuerte. Estaba quemándome por dentro y la frialdad de Shuichi me prendía, me hacia sacar humo por cada uno de los poros de mi piel como si fuera un carbón recién mojado que explota con un murmullo hechizante.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, un movimiento cadencioso y delator propio del sexo… que algunas veces no es suficiente, mucho menos cuando ya se han experimentado las relaciones íntimas en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Shuichi se quedó quieto, pero con los ojos moviéndose vertiginosamente de un lado a otro, parecía estar buscando una salida a su situación a pesar de estar sometido y eso me excitó. La sumisión en la pareja, esa que te hace pensar que podrás hacerle de todo, a veces es un plato que se degusta con toda la gracia del paladar.

—No voy a hacerte daño —susurré a su oído al inclinarme sobre él y separarle las piernas. En sus ojos leí perfectamente que ya se lo estaba haciendo y eso me hizo cerrar los ojos.

Me deslicé lentamente entre la cara contraria de sus muslos, húmedos por el sudor, acariciando su espalda con mis dedos, formando con ellos su nombre. Suspiró con pesar, casi con dolor, mientras entraba en su cuerpo.

Eso no es agradable como muchos pueden pensar: duele. Duele como si uno estuviera siendo ultrajado con la espada más filosa del mundo y no con un simple pedazo de carne. Lástima, aún más, si la persona está en contra de lo que se le está haciendo. ¿Las personas pueden comprender esto? ¡Duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele! ¡No sólo el cuerpo, también el corazón!

Él no estaba llorando ya, pero yo comencé a hacerlo cuando me recibió su calor sobrecogedor y tranquilo. Por eso me causaba miedo.

Quise huir como el cobarde que me sentía, pero su cuerpo me tenía atrapado, prensado, haciéndome sentir que sufriría un cercenamiento en caso de irme de golpe. Mi respiración estaba agitada y, a pesar de que el sexo actúa como un descongestionante natural, sentía que no podía aspirar más aire. Quise pedirle perdón, pero algo apretando mi pecho hizo que me quedara callado.

Se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba conmigo cuando me quedé estático sobre y dentro de él por más tiempo de lo planeado. Su cabeza agitó ese cabello suave que tanto me gusta con movimientos poco delicados, como si estuviera luchando por girar el rostro ciento ochenta grados para mirarme a los ojos.

_Lo siento mucho, eso no se puede por el momento _pensé, molesto, poniéndole de nueva cuenta la mano en la cabeza y empujándolo contra las almohadas. Hacía frío, el frío proveniente de la ventana.

Comencé a moverme lento, viendo como su cuerpo se sacudía a la par del mío. Nos habíamos convertido en uno de nuevo, pero yo me sentía muy fuera de mí. Ojalá me cayera un rayo para poder desaparecer y no pensar en eso nunca más. A pesar de todo, ahora que había comenzando, no podría dejar de moverme.

—Ei-ri… —suspiró con pasión—, ¡Eiri!

No pude hacer más que regalarle una mirada de odio. El calor de su cuerpo absorbiéndome, mis ganas de cometer homicidio por segunda vez en mi vida, pero contra mí mismo y la sensación de estar pudriéndome por dentro pudieron más que la satisfacción de mi cuerpo y la de él.

Me aparté con un doloroso salto hacia nuestro costado izquierdo, importándome muy poco dejarlo insatisfecho, y vomité todo lo que había comido en el día, manchando su alfombra de colores chillones y parte de la colcha.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que dejara de ahogarme y pudiera respirar correctamente, después, otros más para que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y de lo que me ocurría. Su cuerpo, laxo, cayó sobre la manta; por sus piernas, el hilo de líquido seminal se perdía con pequeñísimas gotas en el edredón.

—Oye —llamó—, ¿estás bien? —su voz todavía sonaba _cálida_.

Tosí un par de veces y me vino una nueva nausea. Él se apresuró a sujetarme el cabello, aunque en su cara se mostraba un pequeño dejo de asco, y me pasó la caja de pañuelos de papel que descansaba sobre su mesilla de noche.

Cuando estuve más calmado, me tumbé contra su pecho, cegado por el llanto, dejando que me aferrara con los brazos.

—¿Cómo puede haber gente en el mundo que haga esto? —susurré, con la voz rota, gimiendo de dolor.

Él me acarició el cabello y me dijo un «lo siento» que no me convenció del todo.

Habíamos estado fuera toda la noche, en una reunión en casa de Mika de la que habíamos salido con unas copas de más. Si había conseguido manejar, había sido porque había tenido buena suerte esa noche. Mientras volvíamos a casa, él se había recargado en el respaldo de su asiento, clavando sus ojos en mí y luego estirando una mano para tocarme la pierna.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual? —preguntó de repente.

Lo miré con sorpresa y pensé un poco antes de responder.

—Hacerlo en una playa. Rentar una casa de verano con cristales por todos lados, salir a la terraza, correr al mar y tener relaciones sobre la arena. En la noche.

Rió por lo bajo, como si se burlara de mí. Le tiene miedo a esa clase de cosas porque no tienen ninguna clase de riesgo de por medio. A él le gustan las cosas fuertes, siempre ha sido así.

—¿La tuya?

—Que abusen de mí.

Me costó un poco de trabajo comprender lo que había dicho. Primero pensé que se refería a labores del hogar, pero luego me convencí de que no se trataba de eso puesto que no sabía ni de qué lado se usaba el trapeador. Un minuto después, entendí que seguíamos hablando de sexo y que _a él le gustaban las cosas rudas. _

—¿Estás hablando de…?

—Sí.

—Aquella vez que esas personas te hicieron… ¿tú…?

—No. Pero después sí.

—Pero…

—No es nada del otro mundo, ¿o sí?

—Es que…

—Eiri, ¿podemos hacerlo?

Pasé saliva con dificultad y mantuve los ojos fijos en el camino. No quería llegar a la casa.

—¿Qué cosa? —susurré.

—_Esto. _

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, con algo atorado en mi garganta.

Se estiró para besarme el cuello y luego susurrar a mi oído:

—Porque quiero…

Cuando me estacioné, subió con entusiasmo al departamento, apostándose delante de la puerta como un actor que está por filmar la mejor de sus escenas, y el juego comenzó. La farsa dio inicio y mi pesadilla también.

Aunque sabía que todo era consentido por su parte, que él había pedido _eso… _ no pude evitar verme reflejado en él. Vi en su cara, en su cuerpo, a ese chico de dieciséis años demasiado inocente para conocer más sobre la depravación del mundo y que fue vendido, casi regalado, por su tutor, el hombre al que amaba con todas y cada una de las fibras de su corazón.

Shuichi dejó que me recostara en su cama y, como un bólido, se apresuró a cambiar el edredón, arrojando el sucio sobre la alfombra, también sucia, yendo por un par de mantas pequeñas que guardaba en el cajón más bajo del tocador.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió. Pensó que no me daría cuenta, así que, discretamente, tomó el frasco de perfume, lo abrió y roció un poco por la habitación. El aroma se expandió hasta donde yo estaba, gracias al cielo.

Me levanté con los andares de un crío que apenas aprende a caminar y me escabullí con pánico a la sala, bajando los escalones de cristal con torpeza, tropezando a veces con mis propios pies.

Casi pude adivinar que ponía los ojos en blanco mientras se echaba la bata sobre los hombros. Yo hice un intento trémulo por abrocharme los pantalones, pero en ese momento, no sabía ni cómo manejar mis dedos. Me derrumbé en el sofá largo, tomé el control de la tv y la encendí en un canal cualquiera. Comida, bien, salada, asco. Cambié. Deportes, aburrido, gimnasia, interesante.

Shuichi bajó los peldaños lento, tan lento, que parecía flotar. Su cara estaba pálida pero sudorosa. Sus ojos mostraban una ira suave que me recordaba un poco a Mika y a veces a mi madre.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Enserio te importa?

—¡Por supuesto!

Fue a sentarse a mi lado, con aires prepotentes. Muy pocas personas conocen su lado oscuro, peor que un Darth Vader, más temible que Lord Voldemort aun sí Shuichi todavía tiene nariz.

Cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra y se quitó el pelo de la cara con un gesto mezquino de su mano. Todo eso lo pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, porque estaba concentrado viendo las diferentes lesiones que las concursantes chinas habían tenido en los últimos juegos olímpicos.

—Mi intención no era pedirte algo que te lastimara. Te amo. Creí que las cosas serían divertidas para ambos.

—No uses la palabra «divertido» ni ninguna de sus variantes ahora, por favor. Ten un poco de consciencia sobre tus acciones. Creo que los dos hemos pasado por situaciones fuertes, pero no es mi culpa que tu parezcas superar todos tus traumas y problemas muy rápido mientras yo me hundo dignamente con ellos —murmuré, con la esperanza de que no hubiera escuchado nada, pero la risa despectiva que soltó por medio de su nariz me hizo darme cuenta de mi error—. Sé que también fue mi culpa.

Hubo una pausa corta que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi blandengue silueta mientras yo veía televisión. No estaba comprendiendo del todo las palabras del comunicador. El volumen estaba demasiado bajo, pero si algo he aprendido de todas mis relaciones fallidas, es que jamás se debe buscar una distracción «seria» a mitad de una discusión.

Shuichi tragó un par de veces, mirando después la alfombra, respirando profundo para calmarse y partirme la ma… moral con crudas palabras. Se estiró sobre la mesa para coger el mando a distancia y apagó el televisor.

A diferencia de cuando teníamos sexo en su habitación, ahora me molestó que la luz de las lámparas fuera demasiado baja. Ese brillo de intimidad rojizo me daba pavor.

—¿Tú me amas? —preguntó de golpe. Me sorprendí tanto, que estuve a punto de ahogarme con mi propia saliva. Me senté. Estar acostado me parecía patético en esa situación.

—Sabes que te amo más que a nada en… —pero no pude terminar la frase. Me iba a poner a llorar. ¿Puedo ser más dramático?

Él respiró profundo, mordiéndose los labios mientras meditaba las cosas que iba a decir para no herirme con ellas. Siempre ha estado al tanto de que tiene lengua de babosa, resbalosa y difícil de controlar, podría ganarse premios al Idiota más boca floja del planeta… pero, en el fondo, no dice las cosas con mala intención… por supuesto que no.

—Yo también te amo —aseguró, pero no sonaba del tono convencido. Tal vez sólo se trataba de que se había llevado una mano al mentón y miraba al techo pensativamente en vez de a mí—. Que me comporte como lo hago no significa que haya superado mis traumas, Eiri. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, es que yo sé darle vuelta a la página.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Que… yo no siento mucho sobre mi violación. Es decir, otros hombres me tomaron, sí, ¿y qué? Al día siguiente todavía podía ponerme en pie. Y ellos no significaban nada para mí. Ni siquiera Taki. Tal vez si mi padre, mi hermano, mi tío o mi primo me hubieran tocado en lugar de ellos, hoy en día estaría como… como _tú_…

No pude hacer más que quedarme callado. El silencio alrededor de su voz me estaba lastimando y las luces también. No podía ver mucho. La oscuridad y las luces naranjas hacen que me fallen mucho más los ojos. Pero no era precisamente eso lo que me incomodaba, sino lo que acababa de escuchar y el hecho de que comprendía a la perfección esas palabras.

Pasé saliva y cerré los ojos, llevándome las manos a la cara.

—Yo amaba a Yuki como no puedes darte una idea. Lo amaba de una forma especial. De una manera que no se relaciona a lo que siento por ti o a las otras personas que han significado algo en mi vida. Sé que duele —dije, al ver como su boca se cerraba con incomodidad y sus ojos se endurecían—, pero no voy a mentirte. Quiero reconocerme en ti y que tu lo hagas conmigo. No _quiero _ocultarte nada.

—Está bien…

—Él se llevó mi primera vez a pesar que fue otro hombre quien me hirió. ¿Cómo puedo superar ese dolor? ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de él y ver a la gente a la cara sin sentirme menos? Yo lo amaba. Él me vendió. Y ahora yo me vendo al mundo con su nombre, con su estilo, con su recuerdo constantemente en mí.

—Eiri… no llores…

—¿Cómo me quito la decepción? ¿El miedo, la tristeza, el dolor? ¿Cómo supero ese recuerdo? ¿A quién más puedo acudir?

Él se levantó para ir a donde yo estaba. También estaba alterado, pero, como siempre, se mantenía cuerdo estoicamente para soportarme. Me abrazó con fuerza y sus manos acariciando mi espalda fueron una delicada tortura que me hizo gimotear más.

—¿Qué no estoy aquí yo? Al principio dudé. Me sentía tan mal. Es decir… mientras Taki tomaba las fotos, mientras esos tipos se sacudían encima de mí, riéndose, insultándome, humillándome, me pregunté si realmente había hecho algo para merecer lo que me estaba pasando. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna clase de castigo divino por ser tu amante, por amarte, por haber roto el jarrón favorito de mamá o por tirarle de las coletas a Maiko cuando me hacía enojar: a eso se le dice destino. Algo que no se puede evitar si ya está marcado en nuestro camino.

»Odié a Taki, sí, porque en ese momento él era quien estaba decidiendo por mí, la persona que había tomado mi vida en sus manos y también quería tomar la tuya. Pero estoy bien. Porque padecer eso fue una elección mía.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué no pude haber gritado? Estábamos en un estacionamiento. Había cámaras de seguridad. No dudo que haya sobornado y chantajeado a alguien para evitar que eso saliera a la luz. Hoy en día debe seguir haciéndolo porque se puede decir que soy alguien que importa. Pero me quedé callado, apretando los dientes, porque quería padecer eso por _mí _bien.

—¿Eh?

—Si tú estás bien, yo igual. Eres mi cuerpo, eres mi alma, eres mi voz. ¿Por eso somos una pareja, verdad?

—¿Deseas pensar eso?

—¡Lo sé! —Exclamó, echándose a llorar con sumo pesar, pero sin apartar su rostro ninguna vez para que yo pudiera contemplarlo a la perfección—. Yo soy tus manos, tus ojos, tus piernas. Si no ¿por qué fuiste a medio matar a esos sujetos? ASK no me importa mucho, pero anda, que pudiste haberlos matado a los tres, ¿no? ¿Qué te costaba dejar paralitico a uno?

—¿Estás bromeando?

—¡No! ¡Al día siguiente no estaba deprimido, quería matar a alguien, pero me di cuenta de que tenía prioridades porque quien más dañado con todo eso saldría serías tú! ¡Y lamento que suene egoísta, pero lo soy! ¡Soy egoísta contigo! ¡Porque te di todo de mi desde un principio y esperaba que tu hicieras lo mismo! ¡¿Ves cómo soy aprovechado?!

—Estás hiperventilando…

—Estoy bien. Eso creo. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que yo no veo mi violación como algo que deba detener mi vida y asustarme cada noche. Si bien no tengo superado ese momento, no pienso darle el poder de controlar mi vida, porque, si la intención de Taki era la de alejarme de ti, no lo consiguió. Las personas que obtienen satisfacción al lastimar a otras con sus palabras o sus acciones, se ahogan en su propia mediocridad y tú y yo estamos muy por encima de eso, ¿verdad?

Me abstuve de responder. Mi nariz estaba tapada, por fin, y mi garganta dolía. Me rasqué el mentón y miré a la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba él. Sus manos intentando girar mi rostro me parecieron heladas, así que lo abracé con fuerza, intentando darle calor.

Nuestro departamento es muy frío, pero son muy pocas las veces en las que verdaderamente lo siento.

Me abrazó también. Aunque su rostro había quedado en una posición incómoda, por nada lo solté.

—Lamento lo de esta noche. Pensé que sería entretenido —murmuró. Supe que él realmente se había divertido. Su voz sonaba satisfecha y a la vez culposa—. No quería lastimarte.

—No lo hiciste.

—¿Qué hay de una visita a la playa para compensar? Papá tiene un amigo por allá que renta una casa para fiestas de gente importante. Hay paneles de cristal por todos lados. Tiene una salida a la playa. Ahí hacían la mayoría de nuestros cumpleaños. Puedo pedirla, si lo deseas…

—No, muchas gracias.

—¿Enserio? No tendré más trabajo dentro de poco. Es decir, solicitaré mi descanso. Puedes fingirte enfermo para poder viajar conmigo sin las presiones de tus escritos. Mizuki-san entenderá…

—Seguro entenderá mi mentira.

—Tengo frío.

—Estás temblando.

—¿Vamos a la cama? Tendré que dormir contigo. Vomitaste mis cobijas y mi alfombra.

—¡Eres tan dulce! —Susurré, levantándome con paso apagado, tirando de su cuerpo para pegarlo al mío y arrastrarlo a mi recámara—. Mejor duerme en el suelo, mi vida. ¡Qué asco!

Me dio un golpe seco en las costillas y se alejó con escándalo.

—¡No lo digas como si la gracia la hubiera hecho yo!

—¡Fue por tu culpa!

—¡Deberías tener una etiqueta que diga que tienes el estómago delicado, así me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de allanar tu casa!

—¡Pues lamento no haber sabido eso antes! Preferiría tener un perro antes que seguir manteniéndote a ti, lo juro —pero eso era mentira. Preferiría tenerlo a él que… que… muchas cosas.

Me adelanté y quise cerrarle la puerta de la recámara en la cara, pero tiene un par de piernas torneadas y bien trabajadas que le harían buena competencia a cualquier taekwondoin: pateó la madera y casi me rompe la nariz con eso.

—¡Oye, cariño! ¡¿Te han dicho que al amor de tu vida no le debes cerrar la puerta en la cara?! ¡¿Qué clase de asquerosa forma de tratar es esta a la persona que te hace despertar cada día?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Maldito! ¡Debería ponerte un lazo al cuello y regalarte! —gritó, aferrando mis pantalones, haciendo que lo arrastrara hasta la cama. ¿Ahorcarlo con los cordones de su bata sería considerado delito?

Gateé sobre la cama hasta alcanzar mi mesilla, a tientas tomé el frasco de mis pastillas y me tomé la mitad de una. Despertarme a las dos de la tarde me causaba dolor de cabeza, por más tarde que me durmiera. Me cubrí lo mejor que pude con la colcha helada, amoldando la almohada a golpes e intenté quedarme dormido a pesar que Shuichi seguía hablando.

Deberían contratarlo de heraldo, tiene una voz muy potente.

Se metió conmigo en la cama y quiso abrazarme por la cintura. Lo aparté con un golpe seco y eso no tenía nada que ver con que siguiéramos bromeando. Simplemente, no quería que me tocara esa noche. No bajo las cobijas. No sobre ese colchón.

Ya me tomaría después mi tiempo para perdonarlo enserio.


	28. Chapter 28

***Crónica veintiocho: Suzume-chan***

**Categoría: **No menores de 16 años.

**Notas: **POV (Point Of View) de Yuki Eiri.

**-.-**

Hay veces en las que maldigo ser hermano de Mika y hubiera preferido no nacer. La amo, pero a veces tiene un comportamiento… que involucra vestidos blancos con volantes azules, un lazo rojo a la cintura y un sombrero de ala ancha. Grande, muy grande. De paja, muy paja… vale, eso no.

La cosa está en que, con Tohma trabajando, Tatsuha tras las piernas —y lo que hay más arriba—de Ryuichi Sakuma, la única persona que podía tener ella por víctima, era yo.

Apareció en el departamento a las siete de la mañana, con su hijo en brazos y arrastrando una maleta. Creí ya haber vivido algo similar, solo esperaba que ella no se quedara cuatro años.

— ¡Buenos días, hermanito!

—¿Hermanito? ¡Espera! ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi hermana?! ¡Esa cosa que llevas en brazos tiene oculta una escopeta, ¿verdad?!

—No —dijo ella, mientras se escurría la sonrisa de su cara y empujaba la maleta dentro del departamento con la punta de su tacón con plataforma. Ni siquiera pisó el recibidor y, desde su posición, estiró los brazos, entregándome al pequeño Gremlin.

—Necesito que lo cuides por hoy —dijo, sin darme tiempo siquiera a terminar de despertar. Tenía que admitirlo, se me habían quedado pegadas las sábanas, a pesar de que siempre me levanto a las… sí, era demasiado temprano para estar despierto—, tendré una cena con Tohma esta noche, me voy al SPA.

Suspiré con pesadez.

—Que guay. ¿Me llevas?

—Te estoy diciendo que…

—No me quedaré con tu bestia.

—Entonces le diré a Shuichi-kun que tuviste amoríos con tu profesor de deportes durante la secundaria —dijo, con una mirada maléfica—: ¿lo recuerdas? No precisamente joven, no precisamente guapo, no precisamente rico, no precisamente cualquier cosa más…

—¡Basta! ¡Vale! ¡Lo cuido! ¡Pero no le vayas a decir a la pulga que Tohma pensó que salía con ese hombre por un chantaje y lo metió en la cárcel! —grité, aterrorizado por ciertos fantasmas de mi pasado que de vez en cuando venían a atormentarme.

Shuichi no fue mi primera vez. Tampoco he sido el activo dentro de la relación siempre, aunque procuro serlo. Mi virginidad ya está muy lejos de mis manos, recuerden eso siempre.

Tengo mis propias historias sobre lo romántico, la mayoría, con finales tristes y deprimentes, la mayoría de las veces, mediocres, así que es mejor no pensar mucho en ello, solo cuando me dan arranques de tristeza y desearía lanzarme por la ventana de mi habitación. Pero eso no sería justo para nadie, ni para mi padre, mi madre, Mika, Tohma, Tatsuha, Shuichi o ese crío de cabeza redonda.

—Vamos, Suzume, te divertirás con el tío Eiri —dijo Mika, agachándose para darle un beso mientras yo lo sostenía entre mis brazos—, y tú —llamó con ferocidad mientras me observaba—, más te vale que mi hijo siga en una pieza cuando vuelva por él.

—¿Y si no confías en mi porqué demonios me lo dejas? —pregunté, esperanzado, deseando que Tatsuha llamara de pronto y me dijera que estaba libre y deseaba pasar una tarde llena de los besos, gritos y pañales del niño, de cuatro años, que pesaba como la cría recién nacida de un elefante.

—Porque eres el único que está disponible ahora, por supuesto. Ya te lo dije: si no eres capaz de hacerme un favor de esta clase, será mejor que busque en mi archivo de recuerdos y le cuente un par de cosas a Shindō-kun…

—¡Vale! ¡Vete de aquí, querida! ¡Diviértete y hazme el puto favor de ahogarte en el baño de lodo!

—¡No digas malas palabras delante de Suzume!

Y así, mis adoradas amigas, uno que otro amigo, Shuichi, si algún día te permito leer estas crónicas, cuando te atropelle un pato y quedes en estado vegetativo en el hospital —yo pasaré las páginas y leeré en voz alta las palabras que de seguro son difíciles para ti—, así terminó mi charla matutina con mi amable hermana.

Y Suzume, a pesar de tener cuatro añitos, todavía usa pañal, así que podemos decir que mi primer tarea del día fue sentir el estómago revuelto y luego ver las gracias que hacía el pequeño, la cosa adorable y hermosa… ese… ese… ¡monstruo!

Lo tumbé en el sillón. Sus grandes ojos brillosos estaban clavados en mí y seguía cada uno de mis movimientos. Ajá, sí, presúmeme que tus ojos son nuevos y los míos están hechos puré. También envidié su piel y su fuerza: aunque mi cabello siguiera cayéndose diario, cada hora, como si le hubieran echado raticida, ya habían comenzado a salir en él algunas canas. Me consuela, al menos, que Shuichi tiene un fleco lleno de cabello blanco natural y por eso le ha tomado tanto cariño a teñirse con colores estrafalarios.

—Bueno, engendro de Satanás, podríamos empezar por… ¿por dónde? —me pregunté en voz alta, enarcando una ceja. Que el niño tuviera lo mismo que yo por aquellos lares no significaba que supiera como… limp… eso. Cambiarle el pañal y todo ese espectáculo que recién me venía pareciendo una asquerosidad y un abuso—. Dime que tu madre me ha dejado un instructivo.

Desesperado, me incliné sobre la maleta, sacando biberones, más pañales, talco, una cobija, una almohada, un cambio de ropa, sonajas, un oso de felpa adorablisisisisisisisimo, el cuento de La Cenicienta, pero nope, nada de instructivos.

Como buen hombre de ciencias que reprobó matemáticas en la escuela media, recurrí a la madre de la información rápida: Internet *inserte el emoticón sonriente y estúpido aquí*.

Desesperadamente, abrí el buscador y tecleé con necesidad «¡¿Cómo cambiarle el bebé a un pañal?!» Resultados: videos, páginas raras, más videos, más páginas raras, una serie de tv y un manga…

Luego me di cuenta de mi error y escribí correctamente «¿Cómo cambiarle el **pañal **a un **bebé**?» Y _voilà _¡respuestas coherentes por fin! Clic al primer link y, vamos a… ver…

*Averigüe si el paño está sucio.

_Eso creo, de lo contrario, no me hubiera metido aquí…_

*Ábralo y retire inmediatamente.

_Va-vale… ¡Asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco! _

*Limpié con toallas húmedas entre las piernas y las ingles para evitar una futura infección.

_Ay, ¿todavía tengo que andar por ahí?_

*Sustituya el lienzo, asegurándose de que la parte trasera quede a la altura de las caderas. Cierre cuidadosamente, usando los pliegues elásticos adheribles.

_¡Voy, voy!_

Hice todo lo que se me decía y, al final, creo que las cosas fueron bien, aunque ya no pude ponerle los pantalones a Suzume porque el mald… el crío levantó las manos, habiéndome tomado confianza, y se colgó de mi cabello, haciéndome sentir que me quedaría calvo mucho antes de lo que tenía pronosticado.

—¡Tat-chan! —Gritó con voz chillona—, ¡Tat-chan!

—¡Yo no soy Tatsuha!

—A ver, pijo, ¡No soy Tatsuha! E-I-R-I. Me llamo Eiri, ¿me oyes?

—Eyl…

—¿Qué? ¡Eiri! —dije, exasperado, golpeando su frente con dos de mis dedos. A saber porqué extraña razón, eso le provocó un arranque de risa y no una furia letal como pasa con Shuichi.

—¡De nuevo! ¡De nuevo! —dijo, atragantándose con las palabras.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y me aseguré de que Shuichi no hubiera llegado de golpe a la casa: se hubiera indignado al percatarse de que soy un ogro con Riku pero con mi sobrino a veces puedo ser… ¿Sobrino? ¿Dije sobrino? ¡Monstrete!

Lo golpeé de nuevo con las puntas de los dedos y rió una vez más. Su risa es estruendosa, como el sonido de un látigo partiendo al aire en dos. Como un trueno que no me produce miedo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no me río así y me drogo con el carcajeo de Shuichi? Por un momento, la sonrisa de esos dos se convirtió en mi todo…

…Hasta que el pequeño gremlin tiró mi laptop del sofá y se disculpó con un blandengue «oopss».

Si Mika llegaba y preguntaba por qué su retoño tenia marcas de manos en el cuello, le diría que un asesino a sueldo había entrado para matarme pero el niño se había puesto valientemente en mi lugar, permitiendo que lo asfixiaran salvajemente mientras yo corría a pedir ayuda a la policía… pero no… todo el mundo se exalta cuando de niños se trata, ¿verdad, Tohma?

—¿Puedo ver la… la… la… eh… ah…? —masculló, señalando la televisión. Yo estaba sentado en el sofá, limpiando mi portátil con el aire comprimido, todavía molesto porque se le habían hecho un par de raspones con la alfombra.

—Enciéndela —dije con incomodidad. Ahora estaba molesto porque acababa de recordar que había tenido que cambiarle el pañal.

El niño se escurrió sobre la mesa como si fuera una oruga. Su cabello, brilloso, se sacudía sobre su cabeza como si se tratara de un gato. Tomó el largo mando a distancia con un poco de dificultad y, rodando sobre su estómago para poder apuntar mejor directo a la pantalla, picó todos los botones con ambos dedos pulgares hasta llegar al rojo. Viendo eso, pensé que mi laptop había tenido un exceso de buena suerte al solo hacerse unos cuantos raspones.

Sin querer queriendo, me aseguré de que el chico no viera nada indecente o violento… o indecente y violento a la vez. _Happy tree friends _estaba bien… Ningún niño la ha pasado mal por ver a alces cortándose las piernas con cucharas o a conejitos sacándose los ojos con tenedores.

—¡Quita eso! —grité, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y su pequeña mente de algodón se encontrara tan perturbada como la mía.

Simplemente, hay cosas que los críos no deben hacer: escuchar canciones de My Chemical Romance sabiendo inglés y creyendo que las armas son algo cool, ver programas con exceso de sangre como Mil maneras de morir o CSI. Si bien _Happy tree friends_ es divertidamente maquiavélico y colorido, no me interesa tener a otro sociópata en la familia.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, evidenciando sus claros problemas con la R. Balbucea más de lo necesario. Me recuerda a Shuichi cuando recién estábamos ligando: porque nadie sabe que tras esos besos y caricias delicadas que pedía, yo le daba más arrumacos aventados que otra cosa.

—Porque no es sano que veas esa clase de cosas.

—¿Puedo decirte tío? —masculló, con sus notables problemas de dicción palpitándole en la lengua.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Sale pues, dime así —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su sonrisa me deslumbró. A pesar de no tener ninguno de los rasgos de Mika, me la recordaba mucho cuando éramos unos niños y recién mamá se había dado a la fuga, dejándonos.

La melancolía me invadió. No quería pensar en esa clase de cosas.

Apagué el ordenador y lo dejé sobre la mesita del teléfono, una al menos lo suficientemente alta para que el niño no pudiera tocar ni el cristal sin subirse al sillón, el cual acaparé con mi cuerpo entero al recostarme para _descansar los ojos. _

Me quedé dormido y, cuando desperté, el niño estaba viendo un documental sobre partos en Discovery.,

—¡Suzume! —exclamé, horrorizado, porque la imagen que estaban pasando en esos momentos no era precisamente la de una mujer con panza de luna, sino una con una tía abierta de…—, ¡Suzume!

—¿Tío? —preguntó, con una cara inocente que delataba los pensamientos negros de su perverso corazón podrido.

—¡Apaga el televisor! —pero, cuando me di cuenta de que si giraba el rostro hacia la pantalla vería como cortaban el cordón umbilical, corrí a taparle los ojos con mis manos mientras me procuraba el mando a distancia con la punta del zapato pues el mocoso lo había dejado tirado en el suelo y me apresuraba a presionar el botoncito rojo. La pantalla se apagó con una onda de escarcha que de pronto se convirtió en oscuridad.

—¿Tío? ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?

—Ahh, créeme que te lo acabas de perder.

—Pero, ¿cómo nacen? Papá dice que no es por coles.

Puse los ojos en blanco: La cigüeña recibe una carta en París, en donde le dicen que una pareja feliz desea tener un bebito, a la cigüeña le encargan un paquete hermoso, envuelto en rosa o azul según la florecita que tenga dentro. Luego, el pajarraco vuela alrededor del mundo hasta su destino y deposita al niño en una col, ahí madura durante nueve meses y después mamá y papá van a recogerlo, brindándole corazones de amor como esos bichos que salían en FlapJack.

¡Que les den!

—Verás, uhm… cuando mami quiere mucho a papi, se unen por medio del matrimonio y, cuando se cansan de estar de flojos porque desde el inicio del matrimonio no tienen nada que hacer más que el… —me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo un movimiento extraño con la cadera y una de mis manos, me senté de inmediato, ruborizado, esperando que Suzume no se acordara de eso a los catorce—… ellos se besan, se abrazan… ¡uhum!... ¡Y así nacen los bebés!

El niño me miró con sus grandes ojos pardos, mientras sostenía el talco con ambas manos. Hasta ese momento me percaté de que había hecho un desastre en mi alfombra y debería pagar por eso. Que le diera gracias al cielo por ser hijo de un gran empresario.

—¿Y la pet-shop?

—¿Tienda de mascotas? ¿Por qué debería haber una tienda de mascotas durante el sex…? —me callé a tiempo, pero el mini-Tohma logró escuchar algo.

—¡Eso, eso! ¡_Sech-cho_…¿sho…?!

Pero no me tomé la delicadeza de preocuparme por su mala forma de hablar, sino que me sobresalté de inmediato porque el crío estaba hablándome de una SEX-SHOP, una de esas tiendas en donde venden consoladores, lubricantes, esposas, lencería elástica para él y ella, látigos, revistas, pantalones de cuero, estoperoles, bolas chinas, cuerdas de alpinismo, videos Él-Ella, Él-Él, Ella-Ella, Él-Ella-Ella-Él… No es como si yo supiera demasiado de eso… ¡Uh, miren, una moneda… Ejem… Shui… ejem…ichi…ejem!

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Una de esas cosas a donde fueron papi y mami. Una cosa grandota con luces brillantes y rojas.

—¿Cómo sabes que tenia luces brillantes y rojas?

—¡Pues me llevaron! —dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia sobre la faz de la tierra. Se levantó con la agilidad de un mono y, con las manos en la cintura, se puso a saltar por todos lados, cantando una canción extraña: «¡El viejo Eiji tenía una granja, ia, ia, ooo!»… ¿Eiji?

—¿Por qué demonios te llevaron a una tienda de sex…? Eso…

—Porque… porque… es que… no me acuerdo —rió, sin dejar de saltar, pero ahora imitando a una rana, poniendo sus manos en el piso e impulsándose con ellas y sus pies.

—No entraste, ¿verdad?

—Mami le pegó a papi con el bolsoooo —cantó.

—Ah, bueno…

—Papi llegó mal a casa. Se sentó a tomar cosa amarilla y a ver tele. La cosa amarilla sabe feo.

—¿Cerveza? ¡¿Has probado cerveza?! —pregunté, alarmado. No quería un futuro tan nefasto como el mío para mi sobrino.

—¡Nooo! Amox… Amosh… Amorshh… ¡Medicina!

—¿Amoxil?

—¡Eso!

—Bueno, menos mal.

—Tío, Eiji, ¿cómo nacen los bebés?

—¡Te lo acabo de explicar! —grité, exasperado, necesitando con mucha fuerza un cigarrillo. _No fumes delante del niño, Eiri, no fumes delante del niño, Eiri, no fumes delante del niño, Eiri. _Al final, más que una advertencia u orden, parecía más una canción mental: «¡No fumes delante del niño, Eiri, ea, ea, no fumes delante del niño, Eiri, ea, ea!»

—¡Síp, pero no entendí!

Me di una palmada fuerte en el rostro. Mi piel, blanca, quedó roja. Me levanté del sofá y caminé lánguidamente hacia mi estudio. Cerré la puerta con un empujón del pie y comencé a rebuscar en el revistero. Tengo muchos libros de bolsillo, revistas y cuadernos arrumbados sobre un viejo sillón que no recordaba que tenía hasta que hice limpieza a fondo pero que desapareció de nuevo debajo de todo ese papel.

Sí, ahí había una, allá estaba la otra. Pero cómo podía salir y mostrarle su primer desnudo (porno) a un niño de cuatro… eso me granjearía una santa golpeación de parte de Mika… ¿Golpeación? ¡SHUICHI!

Tomé los post-it de color rosa que Shuichi siempre dejaba sobre mi escritorio con alguna estúpida nota romántica, y también tomé un plumón.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero, anda, nunca lo estoy al cien por ciento, así que eso no cambiaba mucho la situación.

—Verás, Suzume, éstas guapas señoritas de acá, son quienes nos bendicen con el regalo de la vida… aunque… bueno, la verdad no me imagino a una mujer dando a luz y luego quedando con un cuerpo como este, se supone que deberían quedar marcas, ¿no? Y luego las estrías qué son.

—¿Por qué no tienen ropa? —preguntó el sobrino, señalando con su dedito una de las imágenes. Yo estaba seguro de haber cubierto todo lo comprometedor con post-it, pero un vientre sin cubrir siempre debe ser llamativo para cualquier hombre, ¿no? Incluso si usa pañal a los cuatro.

—Esa es una buena pregunta: el desnudismo se está poniendo de moda últimamente.

—¿Tú lo haces?

—A veces…

—¿Y papá?

—A ve… que asco.

—¿Entonces papi no?

—No lo sé.

—Quiero ver Bob Esponja.

—Adelante… ¡no! —exclamé, antes de que lograra tomar el mando a distancia y encender la tv. ¿Y si ahora estaban pasando el nacimiento de un elefante y una jirafa en cautiverio con tomas cercanas?

Me hice con el control remoto y encendí el televisor, pasando canales hasta que encontré a la estrella rosada y la esponja amarilla haciendo alguna de sus típicas estupideces. Eran divertidos, el sarcasmo a veces salía por todos y cada uno de los poros de la pantalla —si es que esas cosas tienen poros—y alguna vez me sacaban sonrisas. En el fondo me recordaban a Shuichi.

—Ya —se plantó delante del televisor con la mirada un poco ida. Pensé que le había adoptado unas cuantas manías a Tatsuha cuando se ponía a ver los videos de Nittle Grasper.

Me acomodé mejor en el sofá y, sin darme cuenta, comencé a dibujarles prendas a las chicas desnudas con el plumón después de retirar todos los papelitos.

Si Shuichi llegaba a descubrir una de esas revistas en la casa, me mataba —o se ponía a verlas, fácil—, pero era mejor no darle motivos —para ninguna de las dos cosas—.

Suzume se puso a cantar la cancioncilla que daba inicio a los capítulos. No era la gran cosa comparada a esos famosos openings de anime que después de un tiempo eran casi recordados con lágrimas en los ojos, como los de Digimon, Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, Captain Tsubasa, Card Captor Sakura, X/1999, etcétera, pero sí era pegajoso.

Los temas marítimos son chulos cuando no hay alguien al lado con fobia al agua que se cae por un mal paso y comienza a ahogarse aun si su cabeza no se ha hundido del todo con el cuerpo… por la simple y sencilla razón de que está de pie sobre un cumulo de arena…

Además, los colores brillosos como el amarillo, el rosado y el azul claro, son atrayentes, alegran y entretienen.

Pero también es molesto. ¿La vida debe tener esa facilidad, felicidad y excitación? ¿Puede haber momentos en los que todo a nuestro alrededor esté oscuro, pero podamos arreglarlo todo con una sonrisa?

Anda, no. Shuichi intenta hacer eso la mayoría de las veces y me molesta. Me molesta sobre todo después de ese último encuentro que tuvimos en la cama.

Y tenía que desquitarme.

Dejé las revistas xXx en un rincón del sofá y me arrodillé sobre el talco que Suzume me había hecho el favor de desperdigar por toda mi alfombra —¡No estaba enojado! ¡Si me encanta que mocosos mimados vengan a joderme las alfombras con talco que después de un rato me hará estornudar!—, tomé el mando a distancia y subí todo lo que pude el volumen de la televisión.

—Suzume, vamos a jugar.

Y sería un juego que involucraría por mucho a Shuichi.

—¡¿Están listos, chicos?!

—¡Sí, capitán, estamos listos!

—¡No los escucho!

—¡Sí, capitán, estamos listos!

—¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Es un idiota, lo voy a matar!

—¡Shindō Shui-chi!

—¡Es estúpido y me hace rabiar!

—¡Shindō Shui-chi!

—¡El peor cantante que pueda escuchar!

—¡Shindō Shui-chi!

—¡Y como a un mediocre le~ es fácil llorar!

—¡Shindō Shui-chi!

—¡Todos!

—¡Shindō Shui-chi! ¡Shindō Shui-chi! ¡Shindō Shui-chi! ¡Shindō Shui-chi!

—¡Él es…!

—¡¿Pero que mierd…?!

—¡Ah, cariño, llegaste!

Y sí… después de pedirle a mi sobrino ponernos a jugar con Shuichi, involucramos también un plagio poco planeado a la canción del Bob Esponja —debería estar guiñándole el ojo a alguien mientras escribo esto, pero, vamos, no le haré ojitos a la computadora—.

Shuichi había llegado y nos había pillado en la _travesura. _Sus mejillas estaban calientes y mantenía una mueca de profundo desprecio dirigida a mí. Después de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, ya sabía que el amor no era un consomé que debiera condimentarnos muy seguido: él también puede enojarse, llorar y abusar de mí… aunque lo que más hace es llorar, claro.

Mika también estaba ahí. Ella estaba al borde de los veintiocho, a pesar de todo, su cara lucia lisa y sin demasiadas marcas de edad a pesar de que sus ojos, ya muy lejos de las gafas de sol, tenían muchas señales de que hace un buen tiempo había dejado de dormir.

—¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó ella, sonriente, mientras Shuichi se quedaba bajo el dintel, apretando los puños.

—¡Mucho! —gritó Suzume. Me levanté con cuidado, sacudiéndome los pantalones, pero las manchas blancas del talco no se quitaron con facilidad, tendría que echarlos a lavar. Mejor dicho, tendría que esconderme en el cuarto de lavado, porque Shuichi parecía estar a punto de matarme.

Mika se había sacado los tacones con movimientos rápidos y había entrado a la casa, estirando los brazos para abrazar a su pequeño diablo. Por dos segundos, deseé que mi amante hiciera lo mismo… no, mejor no. El amor no puede curar el cáncer.

—¿«Es estúpido y me hace rabiar»? —siseó con dificultad. Sus mandíbulas estaban muy apretadas.

Mika se apresuró a echar en la maleta lo primero que vio de Suzume y a despedirse con besos secos en las mejillas de ambos, en cuanto se cerró la puerta, Shuichi se quitó los zapatos y entró.

—«El peor cantante que pueda escuchar».

En dos segundos, explotó. Lo vi correr hacia mí, tuve tiempo de reaccionar y me escabullí por la puerta del estudio. Su cuerpo rebotó contra la madera y supongo que quedó inconsciente en el piso debido al golpe… pero yo tenía trabajo que hacer.


	29. Chapter 29

Cerré el ordenador despacio. Estaba tan cansado, que mi cuerpo parecía trabajar al treinta por ciento de su capacidad. Estiré los brazos con dificultado, la silla tenia reposabrazos, así que mis codos habían estado atrapados en ellos por un lapso considerable.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero había terminado la novela. Envié un mensaje SMS a Mizuki y ella lo respondió cinco minutos después, alegando que estaba contenta pero hubiera sido bueno que la despertara a las 7 y no a las 4. Quise responder que yo estaría dormido pero, no, gracias, tengo sueño, pensé.

Tiré la colilla del último de mis cigarros y pasé por alto ese hecho. Mandaría a Shuichi a la tienda después, ahora necesitaba tirarme aunque fuera con la ropa puesta y dormir.

Dormir es el acto más pacifista realizado por los seres humanos.

Me dolían las piernas.

Desde la habitación de Shuichi oí el murmullo de la música del reproductor —Nittle Grasper—, así que hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso para pedirle que se callara: últimamente, el chico se desvelaba y, por ende, me desvelaba a mi, con el ruido de la televisión y la computadora o con el de su maldito teatro en casa con bocinas súper potentes.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me di cuenta que no era el único que había estado trabajando. Había papeles diseminados por todo el piso, acompañados de porta lápices, pinceles y un estuche de acuarelas que se habían cuarteado con el tiempo y seguían húmedas por su reciente uso. Tropecé con cajas de CD's abandonadas sobre la alfombra y choqué con la silla en donde Shuichi había abandonado un puñado de ropa. Las luces del techo y la lámpara de la mesilla estaban encendidas, igual que el reproductor, silente en un rincón de la recámara, acomodado en ese lujoso mueble que habíamos comprado juntos.

Shuichi estaba dormido en la orilla de la cama, con una pierna contra el piso y la cara cubierta por la almohada y parte de la cobija. Llevaba puestos todavía los vaqueros y el polo oscuro que había usado para visitar a sus padres y Maiko por la tarde.

Me arrepentí de no haberlo acompañado, porque, tal vez, hubiera estado menos estresado.

Me dolía la espalda.

Me prometí no tocar la computadora hasta que tuviera un nuevo contrato o Mizuki me amenazara de muerte para que terminara los trabajos que tenía pendientes. Maldito el momento en el que se me había ocurrido aceptar un espacio en esa revista del corazón. Solo les había dado más oportunidad a mis lectoras para volverse locas y seguir acosándome en la calle.

Me preguntaba si Shuichi podría dormir tranquilo siendo acosado también por miles de personas. Se había ganado un buen público en América, así que recibía constantes cartas y proposiciones de fanáticas (y también de hombres), eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

No quería ni imaginar a nadie al lado de ese muchacho loco fanático de los tintes de cabello. Tal vez me había creído lo suficiente eso de que eran la pareja perfecta y no lo imaginaba con otro hombre o con cualquier mujer.

Yo tampoco me veía con nadie.

Tomé a Shuichi por la cadera y lo empujé al centro de la cama a pesar del cansancio, me saqué la camisa y los pantalones (los calcetines se los habían ido desde la tarde, cuando sentí que el encierro en el estudio me provocaba un calor abrazante producto del estrés) y fui a apagar las luces.

Nos abrazamos inconscientemente y el frío de la noche se hizo más llevadero. Era fácil estar con alguien como Shuichi y esperé que fuera fácil estar con alguien como yo.

Con èl hasta el insomnio era más llevadero.


	30. Chapter 30

**Crónica treinta: Comentarios incómodos.**

Lo primero que se aprende como escritor, como alguien «famoso», es que se debe tener estómago suficiente y oídios bien limpios para escuchar todo tipo de críticas.

Buenas o malas, las criticas siempre están rodeadas de un halito de maldad que provoca nauseas y ganas de tirarse en el piso. Pero las que duelen más son las provenientes de adolescentes fanáticas de otros autores… que se aventuraron dos minutos contigo.

Cuando la fiebre Crepúsculo comenzó, estoy seguro de que todos los novelistas románticos, junto conmigo, se sintieron intimidados por la plaga que recién entraba en nuestro territorio.

Vampiros.

Los vampiros, los hombres lobo, las hadas, las sirenas y los magos (aun si tienen gafas redondas), siempre son atractivos, porque representan la rebeldía, lo misterioso, lo prohibido. Ciertamente, compré varios libros de moda. Los leí por encima las primeras dos veces y después, cuando Shuichi se fue de viaje y terminé la novela, me atreví a inspeccionarlos con lupa. Cuando terminé los dos primeros, sentí como si alguien me hubiera ofendido a mí y a todo mi árbol genealógico, como si alguien me hubiera escupido en la cara y luego, con la palma, me hubiera restregado su saliva por las mejillas…

—Leí de todo. Visité bibliotecas. Hice viajes culturales. Me desvelé. Me lastimé los ojos y las manos escribiendo. Tuve crisis nerviosas. Cuadros de estrés. Y mi nueva novela se queda en los estantes cubriéndose con una película de polvo mientras esta literatura barata se vende como pan recién sacado del horno.

Salí del shock un mes después, cuando Shuichi me pidió que fuera a recorrer a Maiko como _favor súper-híper-mega-ultra-especial. _Acepté porque amenazó con golpearme con el matamoscas.

La situación se ponía pesada en el punto más incomodo para mí: ella usaba el transporte público, así que tendría que estacionarme en la estación (valga la redundancia) y esperar por ella en las frías celdas del tren, en esas bancas metálicas que conseguían congelarme el trasero si no compraba una bebida caliente antes de bajar. Soy friolento. Mis pies se hielan y se me cierra la garganta en mi primer contacto con la época invernal, aunque no la detesto.

Compré chocolate caliente en la panadería de la estación y también donas. No soy fanático de las donas glaseadas, por lo general, el caramelo se me pega en el paladar y eso es desagradable, pero dicen que el chocolate ayuda a entrar en calor, así que a darle.

Me senté en la banca fría, al lado de un escandaloso grupo de muchachas enfundadas en Sailor fuku. Llevaban una revista de portada negra, con una manzana. Puse los ojos en blanco. Sabia porqué estaban riendo y no quise ser partícipe de eso.

Hay revistas americanas que tratan solamente temas americanos. Pero también hay revistas japonesas que tratan temas americanos y japoneses, todo revuelto, sobre todo si se trata de asuntos del corazón.

Intenté no escuchar lo que decían y concentrarme en los anuncios electrónicos que había sobre mi cabeza, señalando los horarios y las rutas. El chocolate se terminó pronto y, por alguna extraña razón, no quise ir por más. Tal vez porque esas chicas y sus palabras chillonas me habían debilitado.

«Que se larguen, que se larguen pronto.» pensé. Tal vez estaba siendo exagerado, pero no me importaba. Me molestaba ser parte de la ola juvenil porque, en esos momentos, yo estaba a tres pasos de los treinta.

Apenas estaba aventurándome a beber café amargo, no estaba preparado para que me dijeran «Los vampiros, en esta época, brillan» o «Es normal que una chica (que ya no es chica, sino un vampiro que brilla) tenga una hija preciosa que crece como esos animalitos de las galletas que aumentaban su tamaño al ponerlos en agua… en este caso, liquido amniótico»…

Estuve a dos segundos de arrojarme a la vía, de no haber sido porque una de ellas mencionó mi nombre. Yo llevaba gafas de sol. Aunque casi no veía en la oscura estación, me servían para evitar la larga firma de autógrafos y para evitar que me dañara la luz brillante y fosforescente de las mamparas. También llevaba una bufanda enrolladla contra el cuello y cubriéndome la boca en perfecta sintonía con una boina francesa, regalo de mi suegra. Al parecer, ella cree que yo soy una mejor víctima: ha comenzado a tejerme cosas a mí, que si las uso, y no a sus hijos, que las tiran. Comprendí porque después de que ella me pidiera como "pago" que la llevara al optometrista (tres horas de suplicio que YO terminé pagando).

—Yuki Eiri ya perdió el estilo. En su última novela, no hubo sexo, ni besos. Se la pasó describiendo como la muchacha se enamoraba de su profesor y lo mucho que sufría por eso. ¡Ellos debieron quedar juntos!

—¡Pero él estaba casado! —intervino una joven bajita peinada con coletas que, de pronto, me parecía la más sensata del grupo.

—¡Y qué! —blofeó otra, arrojando la revista dentro de su mochila y poniéndose en pie. Tenía un aire de bravucona que hacía pensar, a simple vista, que prefería ver las luchas en vez de leer revistas románticas y novelas sentimentales—, ¡El amor es el amor! ¡Ella sufrió mucho por él! ¡Ese profesor idiota debió escogerla y dejar a su esposa, que era una bruja!

Me rasqué el cuello con incomodidad. El personaje de la esposa había sido el más complejo de todos. El profesor le había sido infiel en más de una ocasión, pero ella se había quedado a su lado por el bienestar del hijo, incapaz de moverse de los hombros a la punta de los pies debido a un accidente con caballos. Y sólo tenía cinco años.

El profesor, por otro lado, era idiota. La protagonista, incapaz de darse cuenta de que buscaba sustituir a su padre alcohólico, se había prendado de él… por culpa de su carácter apacible mostrado en la escuela, pero jamás llegó a conocer que era un…

—¡Arruinó su trama por culpa de su relación con Shindou! ¡Antes Yuki Eiri no hubiera tirado a la basura sus romances! ¡Pero se volvió gay y todo se fue al demonio!

Jamás había tenido instintos misóginos, pero en ese momento me dieron ganas de tomarla por el cabello y arrojarla a las vías del tren. Y no fui el único. Sus amigas parecieron reaccionar mal igualmente al comentario homofóbico.

Me aclaré la garganta con dificultad y un nudo se me formó en la garganta. No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar. ¡Claro que no! Pero esa afirmación me había dolido más que si alguien me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con una pala.

Por primera vez apliqué eso de… métanse conmigo… con Shuichi… no…

—¡Ei-chan!

No me di cuenta de que el transporte había llegado y que Maiko bajaba de èl, luchando contra la marea de personas que venían tras ella.

Ni siquiera tuve ánimos para callarla.

Las chicas se habían formado para abordar e irse.

Jamás había sentido tanta ira en contra de alguien. Más que ira, rencor. Sentía la humillación palpitando en mis sienes y el nudo en la garganta se volvió más grande, pero era un nudo iracundo, como cuando quieres reclamar algo a alguien y no consigues el valor.

Salimos de la estación y subimos al auto.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Eiri-chan? ¡¿Ei-chan?! ¡Estás pálido!

Pero daban lo mismo sus motes. La llevé a su casa y fue hasta que ella abrió la puerta que me atreví a tomarla por la muñeca.

—¿Crees que he arruinado la vida de tu hermano y él la mía?

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡La vida de Shuichi es mejor desde que está contigo! Ha madurado demasiado —sonrió, aunque en el fondo estaba seria.

—La mía igual. Y yo también.

—Si lo sabes, no sé qué sentido tiene tu pregunta.

Asentí con la cabeza, la preocupación aun no aflojaba su nudo en mi cuello.

—¿Y qué opinas de mis últimas historias?

Ella sonrió como si pensara que yo era un idiota.

—¡Son magnificas! ¡Es la primera vez que te centras en una cosa que no sea solo sexo, dinero y drogas! ¡Has profundizado en tus personajes y parecen más vivos, humanos e imperfectos! Siempre ten esto en mente: Las personas reales, no son perfectas. Las personas perfectas, no son reales.

—Gracias —susurré, luego de una larga pausa.

—Nos vemos pronto. Me tocan los deberes de la casa.

Me quedé frente a la casa hasta que ella entró. La siguiente vez que pisé el acelerador, me sentí libre y no hubo más angustia asfixiándome y tomándome de los tobillos para arruinar mi paso. La gente puede decir misa sobre mí. La dificultad, a partir de ahora, estará en que yo les preste atención…


	31. Chapter 31

**Crónica treinta y uno: Capacidad de introspección. **

Cuando tenía trece años, le derramé agua hirviendo a la novia de Yuki. Jamás había creído que eso de ver las cosas a cámara lenta fuera verdad, pero en ese momento, pude verlo todo como si alguien hubiera congelado el tiempo para hacerlo ir cada vez más y más lento. Su cabello rubio se agitó mientras un grito ahogado salía de su garganta y en su cara no había más que dolor.

Ella tenía una piel tan delicada como la mía.

Cuando Yuki la invitaba al departamento y Tohma no estaba, ella cocinaba: las manchas de aceite que le saltaban se convertían en lunares rojos en sus manos y brazos cuando no las lavaba a tiempo con agua fría.

Algo me dijo, en esa ocasión, que las cosas no estarían bien con un simple chapuzón de agua helada.

—¡EIRI! —gritó Yuki, que acababa de aparecer en la cocina, atraído por el estruendo y los gritos de su novia. En ese momento, me asusté mucho. Tanto, que estuve a punto de mojar mis pantalones, pero era buena idea no hablar más de agua… porque ella se sacudir como pez asfixiándose sobre un charco grande que despedía humo.

—¡Lla-llamarè… a-a… la-la…!

—¡Corre, idiota, corre!

Salí de la cocina tropezando con mis propios pies. ¡Fue un accidente!

Claro…

Fue un accidente que ella mencionara una "próxima boda". Esas palabras me hicieron enojar tanto. Y Yuki era solo mi tutor. Y ella era quien se enredaba en sus brazos como una enredadera subiendo por el muro. Cuando la escuché… sentí por primera vez en toda mi vida que no había soluciones, claridad o salidas. Me sentí morir un poco, extinguiéndome como una llama que ha cobrado vida para luego ser asesinada por la espuma del extinguidor.

No fue a propósito. Pero estaba tan enojado, que no sujeté con fuerza las agarraderas. Eran demasiados litros de agua, así que sentí una punzada en la muñeca y sentí que iba a ocurrir un inevitable accidente.

Pero creo que todo hubiera salido bien si el accidente le hubiera ocurrido a la persona a la que estaba destinado (me siento como en una de esas películas de magos con gafas: «es tu destino ser el salvador del mundo, muchacho.»). Giré sobre mis talones y el recipiente se precipitó sobre la chica.

Sentía el calor emanando del metal hacia mi pecho y mi estomago y eso ya era doloroso. Hoy en día, me sigo lastimando mentalmente al acordarme, sobre todo porque Yuki nunca valió la pena para convertirme en un psicópata… y un asesino.

Tomé el teléfono con dificultad y marqué los números programados. Mis dedos se resbalaban sobre los botones y estuve tentado de tirarme en el piso a llorar, pero me di cuenta de que esa sería uno de los más grandes errores de mi vida si a ella le ocurría algo.

Hice la llamada. El único dato correcto que di sin que mi voz temblara fue la dirección, lo demás lo dije de forma atropellada y mi voz, esa no era nada más que un hilo.

—¡Eiri! —gritó Yuki de nuevo. Me levanté sin cuidado y tropecé. Mi rodilla impactó contra el suelo y el pantalón se agrupó justo debajo de ella, haciendo que me provocara un dolor inmenso y _merecido. _

—¡Voy! —chillé, intentando enjugarme los lagrimones, que corrían libres cuesta abajo, inundando la parte delantera de mi delantal.

Entre y Yuki le había reventado la blusa con las tijeras que guardábamos en el cajón superior. Su sujetador era blanco. No sentí morbo alguno. Solo un monstruo lo hubiera hecho.

Su piel estaba tan roja y llena de ampollas, que me vi vomitando dentro de poco, pero me contuve.

—Ya... ya vienen —dije, agarrándome con todas mis fuerzas a la única esperanza que tenía: que los paramédicos llegaran y solucionaran lo que yo había provocado.

—¡Llama al servicio del edificio, no seas estúpido! ¡Mónica! ¡Mónica, me oyes! ¡Maldita perra, si te mueres no te lo perdonaré!

—¡YUKI!

—¡Que no cierre los ojos! ¡Pase lo que pase, que no cierre los ojos! ¡Háblale, grítale, golpéala si es necesario, pero no dejes que cierre los ojos, Eiri!

Salió corriendo de la cocina y yo me tiré de rodillas en el suelo, sin verla. Su nombre, hoy en día, es un tabú para mí.

Los segundos pasaron y me sentí cada vez más asfixiado. Todo era desesperante.

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos, me sentí aliviado pero que Mónica terminara con Yuki, que él se comportara como si no hubiera pasado nada aunque yo había sido testigo de su desesperación, me frustró y marcó para toda la vida. No ayudó demasiado que mi altercado con los amigos de Kitazawa ocurriera justo dos meses después del incidente con su _ex…_

—

Desperté a mitad de la oscuridad, con un peso caliente y húmedo sobre mi pecho. Shuichi estaba roncando y un hilillo de saliva me mojaba la piel. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado, que lo dejé.

La capacidad de introspección es la habilidad que todos los seres humanos tenemos para conocer nuestros propios estados mentales, nuestras emociones y sensaciones. Es un mecanismo… para crecer y progresar en este difícil mundo.

A veces pienso que mi introspección, así como gran parte de mi cognición, se las llevo Yuki. Porque todo lo que aprendo me parece que está relacionado a lo que me pasó con él. Últimamente, creo que me desquito con el mundo entero por mis desgracias. Desearía tener un poco más de personalidad para aplacar mi subjetividad y no dejarme llevar por mis instintos.

Creo que podría aprender muchas cosas. Podría ser más sensible, como Shu… y mis arranques emocionales serian más fáciles de controlar.

Aquella vez… claro que lo hice a propósito.


	32. Chapter 32

**Crónica treinta y dos: Desaparece.**

_Voy a matarme. _

_Esta vida no tiene ninguna clase de sentido. No sabe, no huele, no brilla. No tiene color. Voy a matarme. Y a terminar con todo este dolor. _

_Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cortándome las venas? Eso duele mucho. Cuando la sangre fluye… cuando la sangre fluye, todo el cuerpo tiembla como cuando lo hace por los sentimientos. _

_Yuki, Yuki. Cuando tu sangre fluyó hacia mis manos, yo…_

_Voy… voy… voy a… matar… me… yo… lo haré a pesar de que mis miembros protesten y mis músculos se tensen. Aun a pesar de que algo muy dentro de mi cabeza quiere obligarme a detenerme. _

_¿CÓMO? ¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO? ¿Cómo?_

_La razón grita con fuerza en mi mente. No puedo matarme si no sé cómo. Pero un murmullo me dice que busque la forma. _

_Yuki, me pegaré un tiro como el que te arrebató de mis manos, de mi mundo, de mi amor. Ese que me ha obligado a regar las flores creciendo alrededor de tu tumba con todas las lágrimas que me quedan por derramar. _

_Durante una cantidad de segundos que me pareció vergonzosa, sentí que por fin tenía las pelotas suficientes para hacerme _más _daño. Fui capaz de disparar un arma en contra del hombre al que amaba y, desde ese instante, no había sido capaz de realizar ninguna clase de acción que me lastimara aún más. Pero en ese momento estaba decidido. A saber porqué. Tal vez porque sentía que el mundo ya me había cargado la mano demasiado y quería vengarme de él. _

_Pero mi desaparición seria insignificante comparada a la de un árbol, un pato o un perro. _

_Yo no le importaba a nadie. _

_Fui hasta el armario de madera en el que Tohma guardaba sus cosas "importantes". Mi mano se deslizó sobre el escritorio y rozó la superficie dulce de una manzana roja que alguien había olvidado comer. _

_Estaba oscuro. La luna no podía atravesar las gruesas cortinas azules que en esos momentos cobraron un precioso color carmesí. El carmesí excitante de la sangre que yo podía ver en todos lados. _

_Al diablo conmigo y al diablo con todo. Con todos. Ni siquiera me importó que Tohma tuviera la posibilidad de ser el primero en ver mi cadáver, con los sesos esparcidos por el suelo y la boca abierta en un rictus pacifista lleno de baba. _

_Saqué el arma, guardada en una caja metálica que inicialmente había contenido galletas. Irónico. Raro. Tal vez más raro que irónico. _

_La tomé. Estaba fría y pesada. Más pesada que cuando maté a Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. La ira y el rencor logran cosas increíbles en personas que a simple vista parecen inofensivas. Mi amor. Estoy a dos pasos de alcanzarte. Ojalá fueran cinco, ojalá fueran seis, ¡ojalá fueran treinta!_

_Apunté el arma contra mi cabeza y tiré del gatillo. _

_Todo terminó en un dos por tres. _

—

Cuando Shuichi me dio un puñetazo, estoy seguro de que vi al cometa Halley dando vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza. Trastabillé y pegué con mi rodilla derecha en el brazo de madera del sillón, mientras que mi cabeza fue a parar contra el respaldo, más suave, para mi satisfacción.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda me estás contando?! ¡Pedí un cuento para dormir, no este puto chiste barato!

Me indigné. Y me enojé. Me giré sobre mi mismo como pude y le regalé un empujón como pago por su golpe, que me dejó viendo estrellas un ratito más.

Dio un solo paso hacia atrás y después me observó con rencor.

—Más vale que esto haya sido solo una obra maquiavélica producto de tu perturbada imaginación, Eiri Uesugi.

Escupí a sus pies.

Se apartó con asco y más irritación.

—¿Por qué te cabrea escuchar que estuve a punto de suicidarme?

Levantó sus cejas negras con sorpresa mientras se apresuraba a huir de la saliva y a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón más pequeño… y también el más alejado de mí. Estaba molesto. Y no lo culpé, yo igual.

—Porque me ayudaste a terminar el colegio medio. ¡A mí! ¡O sea que eso es prueba de que eres MUY inteligente! —Tragó con dificultad y después terminó su perorata ridícula—, no confió en que alguna vez hayas atentado contra tu vida teniendo el ego que tienes y esa inteligencia súper dotada que a veces me asusta porque sé que yo soy idiota. Además, eres un hombre hermoso en demasiados aspectos y te amo por ellos. Y ese puñetazo que acabo de darte es muestra de que también me causas irritación a veces. Pero es normal porque somos seres humanos y estamos viviendo el uno al lado del otro. Espero que me ames igual. Y también que me des un puñetazo cuando te cuente algún error cometido en el ayer, en el hoy o el mañana para rectificar mis faltas y no volverlas a cometer.

Crucé los brazos y me senté. Tuve el presentimiento de que debía mostrarme altanero, pero no pude.

—Al final, erré el disparo e hice un agujero en el techo. Tohma fue quien me encontró de nuevo, en el suelo, llorando. Hubiera dado la mitad de mi vida con tal de que fueras tú. Tú podías haberme sacado en poco tiempo de ese vacío oscuro en el que caí, lo apuesto. Y también te amo. Mucho.

Cerró los ojos. Tenía sueño, por eso me había buscado. Con poca fuerza, me levanté y con una mano lo invité a pasar la noche en mi cuarto. La tomó con frialdad y se levantó de la misma manera, aunque sus ojos brillaban con cierta emoción.

—Oye… estás a pocos años de cumplir los treinta, ¿No te asusta?

—A veces —susurré, abrazándolo-. Por más que me asusté, no podré hacer nada por evitarlo, verdad. Sólo aprender. Y dejar que me des más golpes con esas manos de niña para lograrlo.

—¡No tengo manos de niña!

—¿Quién lo dice?

—¡Tú! ¡Sé que te encanta que ponga "mis manos de niña" sobre ese Eiri-chan que desde la semana pasada NO-SALE-A-TRABAJAR!

—¡Pero si trabajar es lo que he hecho desde hace semanas!

—Estoy hablando del otro Eiri-chan.

—¡¿Cuál?!

—¡No te hagas idiota! ¡Si de albures bien que entiendes cuando estamos en… eso…! ¡Y no empecemos a hablar de las veces que has sido tú quien me ha pedido atarte a la cama y dejarte encerrado medio día!

—¡Sólo fue una vez! ¡Para mi novela!

—Claaaaarooo… ajààà…

…¿Por qué mierda no me di ese tiro?


	33. Chapter 33

—**Manos—**

Hace poco, tuve un accidente bastante grave con el automóvil, y yo ni siquiera me encontraba conduciéndolo.

No, no, no, fue un accidente cualquiera: mi cajetilla de cigarrillos se cayó de mi bolsillo al bajar del auto en una calle inclinada y, al doblarme para recogerla, la fricción de las llantas gastadas contra las lozas mojadas por la lluvia de la calle provocó que el auto comenzara a deslizarse hacia adelante.

A dos segundos estuve de que las llantas de ese maldito Mercedes que tanto amaba —antes de que se hiciera mierda contra un poste de luz—me destrozaran las manos al grado de dejarlas inservibles. Si, se me hubieran roto los veintisiete aproximados huesos y, adiós a las miles y miles de acciones que realizó a diario con ellas pues probablemente habrían quedado inútiles para siempre.

Y… ese percance me puso a pensar.

Diariamente, uso mis manos para miles de acciones… y las menosprecio como si se trataran de simples trozos pesados de hueso, músculos y piel. Es curioso que medite esto ahora, pero… en verdad que las necesito y… amo.

Al levantarme al sonido del despertador… es mi mano izquierda, la buena, la que se encarga de golpearlo para lanzarlo al suelo. La derecha, es la que aparta las sábanas y entre las dos se encargan de despeinarme el cabello y apartarlo de mi cara.

También son esas mismas manos con las que me lavo los dientes, con las que me preparo el desayuno y aspiro la casa…

…Ahora que lo pienso…

Con ellas hago todo, desde lavar la loza, la ropa, contestar el teléfono, fumar… o al menos son una ayuda grande en el proceso de ello. Abro puertas, voy de compras, golpeo a Tatsuha…

¿Qué no haría sin mis manos?

¡Incluso las necesito para ir al baño!

Demonios, son tan valiosas.

Y, meditando al respecto justo después de lo que me había sucedido, escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe.

No le iba a decir a Shuichi que había tenido un percance con el auto, no le diría lo que había estado a punto de pasarme y, si preguntaba, le diría que se me había dado la gana el comprarme un Lamborgini último modelo. No quería preocuparlo…

—Yuki…—susurró, acercándose a la puerta de mi estudio, apoyándose en el borde de esta y viéndome con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Algo se apretó en mi garganta y me pregunte que podría ser lo que le ponía mal. Entonces, vi que tenía en las manos el diario de la tarde. Oh, claro ¡coño!—¡Me asusté tanto!—exclamó, dejándose ir contra mí y apoyando la cabeza contra mis piernas, dejándome anonadado.

El diario había caído al suelo y pude leer el encabezado: _Yuki Eiri, al borde de la muerte. _

¡Oh, sí! ¡Mis manos, imbéciles, no yo! Y, pensándolo bien, solo una de ellas, joder, la izquierda…

…La cual se había levantado ya y acariciaba la cabeza de mi pareja con momentos cadenciosos que, al parecer, le relajaban.

Claro, yo… necesito mis manos para poder hacer esto.


	34. Chapter 34

**Crónica treinta y cuatro: Amistades.**

**Parte 1.**

Todos hemos mentido alguna vez diciendo «Yo tengo muchos amigos». Yo creo que ese es un error que todos cometemos por frivolidad, porque los verdaderos amigos se cuentan con los dedos de las manos. Algunas veces, sólo con los de una.

Aquellos que están ahí para nuestras fiestas, pero no para nuestra falta de casa o consuelo, son sólo conocidos. Quienes nos brindan su mano cuando nos estamos cayendo, son amigos.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años y mi vida era un completo desastre, muchas veces terminé acostado boca abajo en la cama, con Mika y Tohma golpeando la puerta con los puños, listos para saltarme encima en cuando girara la perilla, y deseando desde lo más profundo de mi corazón tener a alguien que me abriera las puertas de su casa con libertad, invitándome a salir durante unos días de esa locura que estaba a nada de absorberme. Pero jamás lo tuve.

Es una soledad tan grande esa.

Los escritores de novelas románticas a veces tenemos un pasado patético pisándonos los talones.

Es vergonzoso escudarnos detrás de un papel y un lápiz, o un ordenador, y cerrar las puertas de nuestra recámara o estudio mientras pensamos «No pasa nada. Si no digo las cosas, nada empeorará. Todo va a estar bien.»

¡Claro que pasa algo! ¡Nos estamos destruyendo internamente cada vez que apretamos los ojos y hacemos muecas raras intentando contener las lágrimas!

Hay que ser positivos, pero sin lastimarnos en beneficio de los demás. Y corregir esas frases que serán el fin del mundo si no hacemos algo con ellas; el fin de nuestro propio mundo, es decir. El de nuestro Yo.

«Todo estará bien, pero lloraré un poco para tranquilizarme y cerrar este capítulo nefasto de mi vida. Para sonreír mañana sin que nada pese sobre mis hombros. Entonces sí, _todo estará perfecto.»_

¿Porqué Yuki Eiri, el famoso novelista de expresión sería está escribiendo algo cómo esto? Porque acabo de convertirme en padre.

Ella era hermosa. Sus ojos castaños, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas, siempre tenían en ellos una luz indescriptible que le daba paz a mi corazón. Eso me molestaba. Cuando comencé la universidad, esperaba vivir sólo para mí. Tal vez provocar unos cuantos disturbios en el campus, tener un par de reportes. Algo significativo que pusiera mi nombre en la lista negra de algunos profesores. No quería a nadie cerca. Y ella fue el ciervo osado que corrió muy cerca del cazador.

Nos conocimos por casualidad al final de una conferencia. Ella hizo una suerte de acrobacia con su bolso, la carpeta y el café caliente en su vaso desechable. Verde.

Me empapó. La verdad es que le dije todas las groserías que sabía por aquel entonces en menos de lo que tardó en llegar su disculpa. Todos nos miraban y ya comenzaban las burlas.

Me marché, furioso, con ella y sus perdones detrás de mí. Se le cayó la carpeta y con eso me deshice de ella.

Era bajita, bonita, más bien curiosa. De mejillas redondas, pero no infladas. Irradiaba alegría. Pero era muy torpe.

La segunda ocasión que nos encontramos, fue en la cafetería de la escuela, dos semanas después, cuando ella se sentó en la silla delante de mi mesa. Me extendió una canasta enorme, llena hasta el tope de bolsitas con galletas decoradas con un lazo. No era japonesa, así que se abstuvo de la reverencia y entregar el obsequio con las dos manos.

—Ay, ay —comenzó; no he dejado de pensar en ti durante todo este tiempo. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió la otra vez. No era mi intensión mancharte.

Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad y vergüenza, que me quedé ahí, sentado, con los ojos tan abiertos, que seguro parecía uno de esos personajes de anime moderno, aunque, para mi desgracia, mi falta de… uhm… japoneidad, me hace tener los ojos almendrados, más abiertos que el promedio de la población japonesa… _normal._

Asentí con la cabeza. Era como si quien hubiera cometido el error hubiera sido yo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó, contenta, terminando de sentarse, quitándose la bufanda y la chaqueta, de estilo militar, lanzándolas al costado en el que yo había abandonado mi chamarra de mezclilla y los folletos de un paseo escolar—. ¿Y…? —Sonrió con emoción—, ¿cómo te llamas?

Parpadeé. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo tipo de muchachas me preguntaran eso, que no se me hizo raro. Creí que, pronto, ella también iba a querer ligar.

—¿Me vas a entrevistar? —ella soltó una carcajada. Sus dientes eran blancos, pero tenía una malformación en los colmillos que los hacia estar un poco más atrás que los demás, hacia el paladar. Ese largo increíble, además, la hacia parecer una especie de vampiro. Era muy pálida también.

—¡Claro que no! —Rió de manera estridente—, es que quiero saber en quién he gastado mi último sueldo —suspiró, ahora sí con melancolía, señalando la canasta que estaba entre los dos.

Estábamos contra una de las paredes de mica azul. También había una barra de madera y, justo detrás de ella, estaban los botes de basura, negros, sucios.

Algunas muchachas, la mayoría, pertenecientes a mi declarado club de fans —y amantes del pasado que no se habían conformado con mi regla de «una sola noche»—, nos observaban con insistencia, férreas a no perder detalle de la conversación. Tal vez me dejaran en paz si creían que salía con alguien.

—Uesugi. ¿Y la persona que me provocó quemaduras de tercer grado?

—¡Ay, no seas malo! ¡Ese café estaba tibio, por eso ya no lo tomé!

—¿Y te parece que lo tibio no lastima? Tengo la piel delicada, cualquier contacto con lo «tibio» me daña —quizá, dije de más. Si fue así, ella no se rió, pero los tipos que estaban en la mesa de junto, sí.

Yo, para ellos, era una especie de momia en exhibición: ver-ver pero jamás tocar. No me encontraba en ningún club, ni practicaba ningún deporte, sólo daba el servicio. Ellos eran para mí deshechos y lo peor de la sociedad. Yo, para ellos, era un dudoso tiro al blanco de su balón de futbol americano.

Sabían que era gay.

—Mi nombre es Valeska. Pero evítalo, por favor.

—¿Eres otra con complejos? «Evita mi nombre, please, que me enojo» pero se muere por que lo pronuncien.

Ella se echó a reír. Su voz sonaba como una pequeña campana siendo agitada en el centro de una habitación, pero no sonaba muy fuerte. Normal. No muy alto, pero lo suficiente para oírse.

—Mi bisabuela era rusa. Tuvo una vida mala. Y su nombre es el mío. Me lo heredaron. Y tampoco sé mucho sobre ella. Pero mi madre sí. Parece tener todas sus esperanzas puestas en mí. Cada vez que escucho ese nombre… muero un poco. La historia no es lo mío, pero es lo que estoy estudiando por ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco y ella pareció notar mi fastidio. Las historias de las personas no eran un incordio para mí, me gustaban, me ayudaban a crear personajes, pero nos acabábamos de conocer, le había permitido sentarse en mi mesa a cambio de muchas galletas (que ya estaba comiendo) y de pronto me soltaba una historia sobre su familia. Y no sobre su familia-familia, sino sobre sus ancestros. ¿En dónde mierda había dejado la proposición de matrimonio y las argollas? ¡Semejante loca!

—Yo estudio literatura porque me gusta —conté. «Pero mi padre quiere que me haga cargo del templo familiar»… no pude decirlo, aunque quería. Al final, me vi reflejado en sus ojos como un señorito de buena familia que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

—Literatura suena como algo… muy bonito. ¿Escribes? Yo solía tener un diario, pero lo perdí cuando nos mudamos. Antes vivíamos en Trenton, pero mi padre obtuvo un mejor empleo aquí.

Me quedé callado un buen rato, masticando con ganas una galleta de canela y azúcar. No le ofrecí: una vez lo sueltas, lo has perdido. Y esas galletas eran todas mías.

—Lo hago.

—¿Algún día podré leer algo tuyo?

—¿Por qué?

Sonrió. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y nada podía deberse al frío de afuera, porque en la cafetería hacia un calor digno de hacer un desnudo y correr al frigorífico más cercano.

—No sé. Me gusta leer. Los libros de la universidad.

—Pero yo no escribo libros para universitarios. Escribo novelitas románticas que no le sacarían un suspiro a una pulga —de nuevo, los de la mesa de al lado, rieron.

Valeska abrió mucho los ojos. Su cabello, rozándole los hombros, se sacudió.

—¡Qué bonito! —Eso aumentó las risas de nuestros vecinos—, ¿Las has publicado en algún lado?

Me resigné.

—No te dejaré leerlas.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Qué malo! ¡Nos acabamos de conocer y nos hemos caído bien!

—¡Precisamente por eso! Nos acabamos de conocer. Gracias por las galletas, querida. Y también por el destello de vida social. Pero tengo mejores cosas en las que perder el tiempo. Seguramente tú igual, anda a estudiar historia.

Me marché.

Ahora, las burlas fueron sólo para ella.

—

—Escribes muy bien —sonrió ella, metiéndose a la boca un par de donas con relleno de jalea que yo había guardado para mi hora tope, a las dos de la mañana… que estaba por llegar.

—¿No debes irte? —pregunté, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que dijera que si.

—Oh, no, avisé a mis padres que dormiría en el campus por tareas. Tengo un dormitorio aquí y lo ocupo más que mi recámara en la casa. Esa es para los fines de semana.

—Ya es domingo.

—Tal vez vaya mañana.

—¿Soy yo o estás evitando a tus padres?

Y no la culpaba. Luego de esa pequeña conversación en la cafetería, nos habíamos evitado, de forma mutua, pero siempre coincidíamos a la hora de los almuerzos y las comidas en esa pequeña mesa. Esa era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en otro sitio y ella se había quedado.

Había hablado mucho de su familia de nuevo, como si quisiera sudar un virus que le provocaba fiebre y yo fuera la victima más cercana para contagiarse.

Le había prestado un par de cuadernos en los que tenía historias resientes. Ya saben, el ego no me permitiría mostrarle mis antiguas faltas ortográficas… además, últimamente escribía mejor y con mayor concordancia entre mis ideas. Tal vez le diera una buena impresión.

—Mis padres me evitan a mí. Ellos están muy ocupados. Mamá trabaja en una pastelería (de ahí saqué las galletas de la otra vez, pero me cobró… bueno, no esperaba que me las diera gratis, pero…) y papá es empleado de gobierno. Al menos eso creo recordar. En el pasado, cambiaba de trabajo como mamá de zapatos. ¿Tus padres que hacen?

—Mamá se ahogó y papá es el encargado de un templo en Kioto.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, con horror. Todo ese tiempo había estado acostada boca abajo en la cama, balanceando sus piernas mientras hojeaba las libretas. Me pregunté porqué demonios me había inspirado la misma confianza que Tatsuha o Mika. Tal vez solo estaba vulnerable y necesitaba ser parlanchín una vez al año.

Ojalá no se me hiciera costumbre.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Lo siento tanto!

—¿Qué? —mascullé. Me había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Lo de tu madre! —exclamó, aterrorizada. Creo que ella sabía que solía decir cosas bobas y a veces hirientes sin darse cuenta. No era su culpa. Ese rasgo era muy parte de su personalidad. Al menos eso quiero pensar—. ¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó, intentando sonar seria. Estuve a dos pasos de reírme.

Mamá se fue de Japón cuando yo tenía seis años de edad. Mika tomó su lugar y Tatsuha creció con ella (y con las amantes de nuestro padre) como imagen materna. Yo… superé las cosas _mucho _tiempo después, pero, cuando lo hice, comprendí algo sobre las madres que, tal vez, me orilló a refugiarme en los pechos planos de los hombres y no en los turgentes de las mujeres: una "madre" verdadera, jamás abandonaría a sus hijos por un sueño que posiblemente no se le cumpla.

Ella tuvo tres niños. ¿Para qué perdió su tiempo si los iba a abandonar? Fue un desperdicio. Lastimó y echó a la basura su cuerpo por nosotros. ¿Realmente valió la pena? Cuando ella se fue, sólo pudo llevarse la lavadora… y la secadora, pero esa no cuenta porque Tatsuha derramó café con leche esa mañana ahí dentro, así que supongo que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que… no encendía.

Si bueno, tal vez nosotros también fuimos los culpables de que ella se sintiera cansada. Mi padre, un infiel. Mika, una egocéntrica niña de ciudad que vivía en los centros comerciales y haciendo comentarios despectivos cuando alguien amenazaba su seguridad como la primera dama de su salón de clases. Yo, un muchachito llorón que no podía dormir sin una luz encendida en las noches. Tatsuha, un travieso que jodió más de un electrodoméstico con sus manitas pegajosas.

Pero que ella se marchara con su amigo el fortachón, nos ayudó a crecer como personas y también como hermanos.

De no haber sido por Mika y Tatsuha, yo me hubiera ido al diablo. Tal vez, también, sin Valeska. La única amiga verdadera que tuve…

—Estoy mintiéndote, ¿sabes?

No la culpo por irse.

—

Con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que Valeska tenía un pasatiempo curioso: comentar las acciones de los demás como si fuera una intérprete de programas de radio. Solía escuchar un par de estaciones, una por la mañana y la otra por la tarde. Una de música clásica y la otra de espectáculos. Y parecía relajarse.

Muchas veces, a pesar de que no le tenía un «aprecio» digno de admirar, tuve ganas de preguntarle si le gustaba el radio... si le apasionaba como para dedicarse a èl en cuerpo y alma y no a esa dichosa historia universal que estudiaba por mandato de sus padres. Nunca lo pregunté: no soy bueno cerrando las heridas que recién he abierto. Y sabía que los asuntos familiares, tanto los míos como los de ella, eran asuntos _privados _que no debían ser comentados con _alguien _más.

También noté que ella evitaba preguntarme cualquier cosa sobre mi vida personal desde que le dije la mentira sobre mi madre. Eso lucia más bien como si yo la hubiera traicionado. Engañado.

Con el tiempo me acostumbré a los rostros desilusionados.

No soy perfecto. Y a veces encuentro las formas más extrañas que puedan existir para salirme por la tangente.

Además, las familias, los animes y la religión, no son los temas más adecuados para tratar con un _amigo. _

—

En una de sus muchas visitas a mi habitación en la universidad, Seguchi me regaló un par de boletos para ir a la transmisión de un programa de aniversario de aquella estación que Valeska escuchaba por las mañanas.

Como _no _quería hacer caso omiso al bonito regalo de mi cuñado y como _no _quería ir solo, le pedí a la muchacha que me acompañara. Ella, muy amablemente, aceptó.

Para ese día, yo ya me sentía un poco extraño.

Era como si… por fin pudiera compartir lo más esplendido de mi vida con alguien que no supiera nada de mi pasado.

—

Fue hasta que me enteré de que ella tenía un problema cardiaco, que comencé a asustarme… y a poner tierra entre los dos.

—

Hay mil maneras, todas y cada una de ellas increíbles, de perder a una persona, y muchas veces uno no se da cuenta hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.


	35. Chapter 35

**Crónica treinta y cuatro: Camino.**

Hay muchas cosas que me dan miedo, pero son muchas las que no lo hacen. A veces me gustaría enfrentar al mundo con todo ese coraje que fluye de mi cuerpo cuando estoy molesto, pero me doy cuenta de que lo hago con esa tristeza, esa melancolía y la falta de deseo hacia cualquier cosa que generalmente me caracterizan.

Quisiera ser otra persona. Encontrar un camino distinto que me ayude a ser… la persona que èl espera que sea.

Cuando estamos molestos, se queda callado mucho tiempo y su boca se tuerce hacia abajo en un ademan de incomodidad que a veces no se le quita en semanas. Sus mejillas siempre están rojas debido al coraje y ha aprendido a hacer maratones de películas y series, a todo volumen, para manifestar de esa manera su ira y no dejarme dormir.

Yo me reconcilio con èl de la forma más fácil que tengo. De la manera más dulce, amorosa y más simple que tengo. Le hago el amor con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Lo pruebo con todas mi papilas gustativas y lo observo con estos ojos que sirven cada día más para enfocarse solamente en èl.

Lo amo. Y su destino está ligado al mío por muchas razones.

Primero, convencerlo siempre es complicado. Se enoja en cuanto le insinúo mi necesidad y deseo, pero inmediatamente después cae rendido porque sé que èl no vive demasiado tiempo sin esto. ¿Eso es bueno o malo? ¿O es sólo que somos hombres? No… el género no tiene demasiado que ver con el amor y las miles de formas de expresarlo. Esta, en particular, es la más egoísta, tal vez, y más fácil forma de hacerlo… pero no importa.

Tanto como lo amo a èl, a su cuerpo también.

Tocarlo, respirarlo, es como arañar sin esperanzas un poco de ese cielo en el que no creo. No debería hacerlo al menos, porque alguien como yo ya no tiene derecho a suplicar misericordia. Me pregunto si Shuichi pensará lo mismo. Conociéndolo, es totalmente lo contrario, pero prefiero no pensar en eso y concentrarme en que mis largos dedos blancos, pálidos, mejor dicho, recorran ese abdomen del color del azúcar morena, bajando lentamente, resbalándose por las delicadas gotas de sudor que ya lo inundan, hasta perderse en el nido oscuro de vello púbico que me recibe, caliente y áspero, como una nube de algodón completamente sumisa ante mis perversiones.

Hay partes del cuerpo del amante que uno se atreve a tocar solamente si es muy osado. Hasta hace unos meses, yo todavía tenía miedo de explorar a profundidad toda la paz de sus músculos, su piel y sus miembros. También me llenaba de pavor que èl descubriera cada una de mis venas, mis huesos y los glóbulos de mi sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas y haciéndolas estallar en una melodiosa explosión de color.

Color rojo, cierto.

Mi vida siempre ha estado manchada de rojo.

Ya no quiero tocar otra parte de su cuerpo que no sean sus manos y besar sus labios.

Ya no está enojado y puedo absorberlo con tranquilidad: su cara está relajada y su expresión es completamente pacifica.

Tal vez mi recorrido deba ser cumplido ahora… entre las finas líneas de esa boca que siempre encuentra las palabras correctas para callar todas mis dudas y quejas.


	36. Chapter 36

**Crónica treinta y seis: Accidentes. Parte 2.**

Llegamos temprano al edificio en donde se transmitía el programa de radio, así que éramos los únicos idiotas sentados en sus lugares mientras probaban los micrófonos pero, al menos, teníamos los primeros sitios.

Valeska estaba sentada a mi lado, balanceando las piernas en el borde de su silla y mirando en todos lados. Detrás de nosotros había un cristal y enfrente de la mesa también. La puerta estaba a un costado de este último y se trataba de un simple rectángulo iluminado por un foco amarillo. Un hombre fumaba debajo del umbral.

Probaron el último micrófono y, entonces, apagaron la luz rojiza que nos iluminaba y por un momento estuvimos sumergidos en la oscuridad. Después, vino el brillo de un foco amarillo, apostado justo detrás del cristal a nuestras espaldas. Ella soltó un gritito de emoción.

—¡Qué emoción, Eiri! —Exclamó ella, tomándome por el brazo y zarandeándolo con fuerza—, ¡Nunca, nadie, había hecho algo tan lindo por mí! Eres muy amable. ¡Gracias!

—Pues… no sé cuándo tenga otra oportunidad de traerte a un sitio como este, así que no te acostumbres. Esto fue casualidad —mentí. Porque en cuanto Thoma me había mostrado los boletos, pensé en ella de inmediato.

Ella sonrió. En ese momento, se me cruzó por la mente una duda que había tenido sobre ella desde que nos habíamos conocido.

—Oye… conozco a muchas mujeres y la mayoría buscan acostarse conmigo desde el primer momento en que me ven, pero tú eres distinta: para mí, no usas calificativos como "guapo", "atractivo" o "sexy". Sé que suena vanidoso, pero me parece un poco extraño. ¿En verdad eres solamente mi amiga? Eso es genial —sonreí con honestidad.

Pero ella no pareció tan conforme con eso. Su cara se deformó un poco e hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Cruzó los brazos y resaló un poco su espalda por el respaldo de la silla. Su cabello, castaño, le cubrió momentáneamente los ojos. De pronto, temí haber dicho algo indebido.

—No es eso —se apresuró a decir, al ver que yo no encontraba las palabras correctas para disculparme—. Es que, bueno, Eiri, pensé que no te iban las chicas. Todos en el campus dicen… que tú eres… uhm… bueno…

—¿Homosexual?

Tragué con dificultad. Supe que la oscuridad en la habitación no era suficiente para ocultar mi sonrojo. Sí, lo era, ¿y qué? De pronto, me sentí más discriminado que una Pepsi olvidada por culpa de una Coca-Cola.

—Sí —susurró, asustada por mi brusquedad.

—Lo soy. ¿Es eso un problema para ti?

—¡Por supuesto que no, no seas imbécil! —chilló, levantándose de golpe y tirando su bolso por la brusquedad del movimiento. Sin darme cuenta, la tenía tomada del brazo y la obligué a sentarse casi con la misma rapidez con la que se había puesto en pie. Me asusté ante la idea de que estuviéramos teniendo una pelea sin fin. Una pelea a la que no podríamos ofrecerle una solución. La que nos marcaria por mucho, mucho tiempo y arruinaría la amistad que teníamos…

Algunos técnicos nos observaron, pero de inmediato fingieron no prestar atención ante lo que, por supuesto, pensaron sería una pelea de novios en un mal momento y un mal lugar. Quise cambiar el tema, pero ya era tarde.

Aunque, tal vez, me estaba adelantando a las cosas.

—Dime, idiota, ¿alguna vez te he ofendido? Si es así, me disculpo. Pero te vaya quien te vaya, yo te quiero como mi amigo. Y hagas lo que hagas, te tengo un afecto tan grande, que no lo cambiarás. Yo te respeto. Enserio, lo hago. Eres mi único amigo.

De pronto, todo se enfrió.

Me sentí como un niño regañado después de una pelea en la que terminó con los pantalones rasgados. No quise verla como una madre comprometida con su labor. Pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Gracias.

—Y no me atraes.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Pero ella no pudo responder, otras personas comenzaron a llegar y una mujer obesa se quejó de no haber obtenido los primeros sitios por retrasarse buscando un abrigo… así que me distraje regodeándome en voz alta para hacerla pasar un mal rato.

—

El programa fue divertido, muy entretenido, con diferentes temas a tratar, música japonesa popular y llamadas telefónicas de pregunta y respuesta. El tipo que lo conducía era bueno… y guapo. Pensé en hacer bromas sobre él delante de Valeska ahora que ella estaba al tanto de mis… andanzas con otros hombres, pero me contuve, porque no quería parecer libertino.

Cuando salimos, luego de comprar café ardiendo en las máquinas expendedoras, ella me tomó del brazo, algo no muy significativo si tomábamos en cuenta que mi abrigo era tan grueso y pachoncito como la piel de un oso.

—Gracias, Eiri.

—Eso ya lo habías dicho antes —le recordé, mientras caminábamos sobre las aceras húmedas, expulsando vaho por la boca.

Había gente caminando a nuestro alrededor, cubriéndose con paraguas de las pequeñas gotas que caían de las hojas de los arboles porque había llovido toda la tarde y algunas otras eran más valientes y sólo se valían de sus gorros, bufandas y guantes para combatir el frío.

Supuse que ella quería que la abrazara para parecer una pareja románticas de esas películas navideñas con argumento barato… no, gracias.

O tal vez sólo quería ser amistosa… no, gracias, igual.

De pronto, pensé en ofrecerle hacer una parada en la panadería de la esquina, en donde tenían preparadas pequeñas mesas redondas para aquellas personas que desearan hacer una parada para beber espumoso chocolate caliente y comer dulces rebanadas de tarta de cerezas o durazno con cubiertas de delicioso chantillí… y hubiera cedido ante mi deseo de no haber sido porque un bravucón que bebía cerveza, se separó de s grupo y nos interceptó.

Oh, demonios, ¿cuántas veces deseé que eso pasara para tener el pretexto de golpear a alguien sin meterme en líos con la poli? Incluso había deseado, desde lo de Kitazawa, llevar a una dama tomada de mi brazo para protegerla de gente así.

Pero en esos momentos me sobresalté cuando el tipo de melena leonina, de un profundo color negro, nos interceptó el paso y quiso apartarla de mi lado. Lo único que deseé fue poder protegerla… y creo que lo hice.

—Vale, Vale, Vale, Vale… ¡¿Quién es tu amigo?! —exclamó, tomándola de la bufando y haciendo una mueca con la que simulaba mandarle besos.

De inmediato, lo tomé por el cuello, sin prestar mucha atención a que la estaba llamado "Vale" y parecía reconocerla de algún lado y lo empujé hacia atrás. Al diablo con Tohma y sus reclamos cada vez que me veía aparecer golpeado en su departamento, buscando el agua oxigenada y las banditas.

No me importó, tampoco, ser veinte centímetros más alto que él y estar sobrio. Cayó de espaldas sobre la acera y sus amigos se percataron de la afrenta. Claro, no pensaron que su amigo la había provocado, sino que se fueron contra el idiota rubio guapo y tuve que usar los puños como jamás lo había hecho en años.

Puñetazo a la mandíbula de uno, un gancho al hígado del otro, lanzarme por encima del hombro al que me había provocado y empujar contra el poste de luz al último. En el pavimento, quedo un charco notable de cerveza maloliente.

Valeska estaba gritando por ayuda cuando el sujeto de melena oscura se levantó, me tacleó por las piernas y me derribó. Nunca he sido bueno con los dientes, así que mi labio inferior sufrió el daño provocado por la mordida.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Se van a matar! ¡Llamen a la policía! ¡Eiri!

—¡Ya cállate! —grité, sujetando al tipo por el cabello y haciendo que su cara resbalara por la superficie de un sucio contenedor de basura.

Uno de sus amigos se levantó, dispuesto a golpearme la cabeza con la única botella DE VIDRIO entre todas las latas que había regadas por el lugar.

Aparte, nadie estaba haciendo nada. Sólo en Nueva York puedes golpear a una persona hasta reventarle el hígado y nadie se queja. Es una ciudad cool.

—¡Eiri! ¡Jack! —gritó por última vez Valeska. Su voz sonaba pausada, así que me liberé un poco de mi lucha para verla. Tenía una mano sobre el pecho y, cuando la retiró, fue porque su cuerpo perdió por completo su centro de gravedad y cayó hacia su costado derecho. De inmediato, la fuga se inició.

Menos la del sujeto que me mantenía agarrado por el cuello y al que yo había estado dándole puñetazos al menos hasta que ella colapsó.

—¡Vale!

Y de pronto, tuve la extraña sensación de que había cometido un error.

—

Llamé a Tohma desde uno de los teléfonos del hospital. Mi móvil estaba perdido y no me molesté en reportarlo. El hombre maloso, que respondía al nombre de Jack, estaba sentado en la sala de espera, con una postura miserable y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, por algo que, supuse, no se relacionaba mucho con su estado de ebriedad. Tenía un ojo morado, el labio rojo y un bonito moretón del tamaño del mundo en el abdomen. Yo sentía como si me hubiera volado encima una vaca (y no es que de repente haya hecho el increíble descubrimiento de que esas cosas vuelan).

—Hermanito… ¿cómo estás? Uhm… sabes… estoy en el hospital… uhm… ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! Es… una… amiga… ¿Puedes venir? Siento que voy a morir si no estás aquí… te espero… No, no… No necesito nada… sólo… que estés aquí… lo siento…

Tohma colgó el teléfono. Hice lo mismo. Supe que pronto lo tendría ahí. Eso me reconfortó. Cansado, rendido, fui a encarar a mi amigo.

—Oye… qué diablos es lo que está pasando. Creo que merezco una explicación.

Me observó con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Olía mal y no supe si era buena idea sentarme lejos para evitar el tufo a alcohol. Al final, ocupé el lugar a su lado.

—Ella está enferma del corazón. La diagnosticaron a los catorce años. Lo había llevado bien hasta el momento, pero…

—¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? —pregunté, interesado. Ella no había hablado más que de sus padres.

—Deberíamos —suspiró. Entonces, me pareció alguien ligeramente noble—, ella es mi novia… era… bueno… la seguí hasta acá desde Trenton. Terminamos por culpa de su padre.

Guardé silencio durante unos segundos. Titubeé antes de preguntar. Estaba celoso. No porque ella me gustara, sino porque era MI amiga y no quería compartirla ni con la Reina de Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la acosaba. Luego ellos se mudaron porque él había conseguido un mejor trabajo. No quise dejarla desprotegida aunque ya no éramos nada. Su madre está loca y no se entera de nada. Ese hombre puede hacerle daño y… ¡¿Por qué diablos te estoy contando esto?!

Y no lo culpé por preguntar de esa manera tan brusca: yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

—¿Qué eres de ella? —preguntó al fin, con una violencia tal, que pareció que estaba masticando algo que le espinaba la lengua.

—Su amigo —acepté, sin mentiras, sin intentar hacerme el grande como comúnmente hacía.

—¿Así se les dice a los novios ahora?

—¡No es mi novia!

Él hubiera protestado, de no haber sido porque, en esos instantes, el médico apareció. No tenía cara de buenas noticias pero, siento sinceros, ¿qué medico si la tiene?


	37. Chapter 37

**Crónica treinta y siete: Verdades. Parte 3.**

Tohma llegó al hospital quince minutos después de que el médico me hiciera a un lado y fuera a hablar con Jack al lado del mostrador, en donde una enfermera tecleaba velozmente en su computador. Me senté, con las piernas abiertas y las manos unidas en señal de ruego, mientras el hombre que había realizado la función de mi padre durante tantos años se apresuraba a darme caricias de consuelo en la espalda.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Eiri?

—Uhm —de pronto, me di cuenta de que no sabía que contestar y creo que eso es de lo más normal cuando se trata de escritores, por más aficionados que podamos ser en cierto momento. Todo el tiempo estamos tan rodeados de palabras, que cuando alguien nos cuestiona directamente, nunca sabemos qué responder.

—¿Eiri? —insistió. Iba vestido con vaqueros azules y un polo negro que dejaba al descubierto una cruz de plata que Mika que le había regalado en la navidad pasada. La Cruz de Hierro del ejercito de Prusia y Alemania...

—Nos conocemos por la universidad. Llevamos un tiempo viéndonos, pero te juro por lo que más quieras que sólo somos amigos. Ella… tiene un problema cardiaco y tuvo una crisis mientras yo… peleaba con su novio y otros tipos…

—¿Entonces por eso tienes la cara hinchada? Tu ceja está abierta, ¡Eiri!

—¡¿Y qué podía yo hacer?! ¡Pensé que nos estaban atacando y lo primero en lo que pensé fue en protegerla! ¿Cómo puedes exigir que sea una buena persona cuando sabes que mi vida, en su mayor parte es un desastre? ¡Si pedí que vinieras aquí fue porque necesitaba tu apoyo, no que me reprendieras! ¡No eres Mika, maldita sea!

Creo que estaba llorando. Otras personas me miraron y el ex de "Vale" me observó como si recién me estuviera conociendo. Sus ojos, magullados, parecían ver un nuevo reflejo de luz en mí que me dejó totalmente avergonzado, porque, entre los dos, yo había quedado como el machito bravucón capaz de pelear con cuatro personas a la vez. Ahora, me veía como si fuera un muchacho de instituto al que tuviera que darle un buen ejemplo.

Detesto que en los ojos de las personas destelle la lástima que proyecto. Yo… soy como ellos… y no tienen por qué recalcarme con esas actitudes que yo… tengo un pasado que me marcó y que aún no puedo superar…

Me relamí y me derrumbé en el asiento. Tohma tenía los ojos brillosos, pero, si quería llorar, jamás lo expresó. Se acomodó a mi lado y lo único que escuché de él fue un suspiro grueso que me alteró un poco más.

Su presencia, ahí, me fastidió y quise irme.

Aire, aire, aire, aire.

Y no sabía cómo estaba ella.

—

Alguien me hizo el favor de abrir una ventana. Una mujer vestida de verde y con cubre bocas, trapeaba el suelo con afán. Tohma me compró un café cappuccino y a "Jack" le llevó algo un poco más fuerte. Ese simple gesto, me pareció tan significativo, que me encelé de nuevo y me desaparecí en el baño para lavarme la cara con agua fría.

Ella estaba bien. Necesitaba reposo. Tenía órdenes, desde hace mucho tiempo, de no exaltarse. ¿Por qué venia enterándome hasta ese momento? ¿Y si la hubiera invitado a subir a una montaña rusa conmigo en la feria? ¿Y si la hubiera llevado a una casa de los horrores? ¿Y si se me hubiera ocurrido asustarla fingiendo que iba a asaltarla, disfrazado?

Lo peor de todo es que, con la frente contra el espejo, me di cuenta de que en una parte muy profunda de mi cabeza había pensado en hacer esa clase de cosas estúpidas. Porque ella era la primer persona a la que me había acercado con verdaderas ganas en demasiados años y había planeado una parte de mi vida a su lado, sin considerar que ninguno sabía demasiado del otro.

Jamás fue mi intención que nada malo le pasara.

Nunca quise dañarla.

Ni a ella ni a nadie.

—

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Seguchi mientras conducía hasta la casa.

—Eso creo —sonreí, pero eso era solo una máscara—. Gracias por estar ahí.

Torció los labios y se mordió con fuerza, después de eso, silbó. Comencé a pensar que… que él era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra a la que debería querer, porque jamás iba a dañarme.

—Ya sabes que no debes decir esa clase de cosas, mierda —siseó, con molestia. Era como si le hubiera dicho la peor de las groserías—. Eiri-kun… pequeño señor Eiri… Eiri-san… estaré ahí aun si el mundo se me viene encima, ¿comprendes? _Te amo. _

—Yo también te amo.

Tohma humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua, sin apartar nunca los ojos del camino. Las luces de los otros autos comenzaron a deslumbrarme.

—Tu hermana está preocupada. Mientras iba al hospital llamó y creo que la dejé un poco asustada porque corté su llamada —contó, sin mirarme todavía—. Sabes, tenía planeado proponerte un viaje a Japón el próximo mes. Estoy libre, así que podríamos visitar nuestras raíces.

De pronto, sentí y supe que algo iba mal y que el sabía mucho sobre mí. Quise ponerme a llorar, pero pude soportarlo.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que el ronroneo y vaivén del auto me arrullaran, no iba a quedarme dormido, de todas formas. Me asusta viajar con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo aún no termino las clases —susurré.

—Sé que no vas a tus clases. Sé que estás en el campus solamente por pasarla bien. Al menos, ahora que sé que pasabas la mayor parte de tu tiempo con esta chica, tengo la respuesta de muchas cosas. Y eso me hace feliz —sonrió, aunque un poco perturbado—. Pienso proponerle matrimonio a tu hermana.

No dije nada a pesar de tener muchas palabras alistándose para saltar desde el cañaveral de mi lengua.

—

Se metió en la boca un puñado de papás fritas y tuve que sacárselas con un manotazo.

—No puedes comer grasas —le recordé y, de inmediato, volví a la lectura de mi diario escolar. Muy mal redactado pero con columnillas interesantes.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Jack? Y me gustaría que fueras Jack Dawson, pero… nope. _Ese Jack. _

—Y una mierda, querida, pero quiero que sepas que no volverás a darme el susto del otro día. ¡Te consideración! ¡Soy un muchacho con ligeros problemas mentales que casi no duerme! No recuerdo la ropa que llevaba puesta ayer o si recibí correo esta mañana, así que no me juzgues por sobreprotegerte, que puedo tener unos cuantos tornillos sueltos —siseé, leyendo la nota sobre las porristas pomponudas (sin referirnos únicamente a los pompones) y los jugadores de futbol soccer… esos jugadores y bien formados jugadores de futbol soccer.

Valeska infló sus mejillas y soltó el aire con los labios apretados. El sonido que hizo fue incomodo pero interesante: quería molestarme.

Y, para alguien que quiere llamar la atención de esa forma tan penosa, hay dos respuestas obvias: Ignorar y/o insultar.

Preferí insultar… pero, debido a mi educación, fue mejor ignorar.

—Mi madre está diagnosticada con esquizofrenia. A veces se golpea contra las paredes y, veces más amables, prefiere golpearnos a nosotros contra ellas —contó.

—¿Nosotros?

—A mi padre y a mí.

—Bueno, las madres suelen ser así —mentí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sip: las madres esquizofrénicas. Pero eso no debería preocuparte: en la vida, los seres humanos estamos destinados a padecer cierta cantidad de dolor. Como el "destino" no puede ser tan perro, tiene que darte, en la misma medida, felicidad. ¿Qué es lo contrario a una madre esquizofrénica? —cuando levanté el rostro, porque definitivamente no la había estado observando, me di cuenta de que estaba un poco herida. Su semblante, tan blanco como la harina, no me agradó. Ya no era bonito por naturaleza, ahora era bonito forzosamente.

—¿Una enfermedad en el corazón? ¿Un padre acosador? Eiri, me habían dicho por ahí que los homo son un poco insoportables, pero no creí meterte en ese saco —se quejó, bebiendo un largo y profundo trago de su botella de agua helada.

También sentí ganas de quitársela con un manotazo.

—Lo siento —mentí. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para sentir algo de verdad—. ¿Tu padre es un acosador?

—¡Quién sabe! Hasta el momento sólo me ha molestado a mí.

—No pareces lamentarlo.

—He aprendido golpes de judo.

—¿De tu novio el matón?

—Podría ser…

—Uhhhhhm…

Guardamos silencio. Un silencio incómodo.

—

Salimos de la cafetería sin que yo hubiera comido nada (aparte de la bola de papel de libreta que ella me aventó a la boca mientras estaba distraído) y con ella habiendo consumido menos grasas de las que su cuerpo podía soportar.

No me habló en todo el camino al edificio en donde ella tendría su valiosísima clase de historia, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue… estúpido, sí…

Uhm… ¿Tirarle encima mi café?

¡No puedo creer que hice algo como eso!

—

—¡No puedo creer que hicieras algo como esto! —Gritó ella desde el vestidor—. ¡Esa chamarra era la única cosa de marca que tenía y le dejaste una maldita mancha de café con azúcar encima! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que costará la tintorería?!

—¡Reina, te estoy comprando ropa nueva! ¡¿Quieres callarte?!

Pero no… siguió gritando en el vestidor del centro comercial a cinco calles de la universidad, mientras me arrojaba los pantalones y la blusa por encima del cortinero.

Las cosas no podían ir peor.

—Oye… mi bra también está húmedo… ¿Me buscarías otro?

—¿Qué copa eres?

—Uhm… ¿D?

Silbé.

—Mentirosa.

—¡Ve por el maldito sostén!

Claro, uno le derrama en la cabeza a otra persona un poco de café caliente y hace que la pobre víctima le vaya y le busque un sujetador.

Salí al piso de la tienda en la que nos encontrábamos, rodeados de ropa femenina y accesorios, la chica que estaba tras el pequeño mostrador no era la misma que estaba cuando llegamos, así que me observó con curiosidad cuando salí del probador femenino (a la otra tuvimos que convencerla de que Valeska estaba mal de sus facultades y no sabía cómo atarse los cordones de los zapatos para que me permitiera pasar: "¿Quiere que se ahorque con ellos? La demandaré si eso pasa").

Con una mano cubriéndome los ojos, tomé todos los sujetadores que tuve delante en el primer escaparate y corrí a llevárselos a la señorita.

Dios, jamás me había sentido tan estúpido, infantil y expuesto: eso no se le hace al guapo amigo gay. Hubiera sido más simple que me pidiera golpea a otra persona.

—Aquí están —dije.

Sin darme cuenta, me había metido en el mostrador.


	38. Chapter 38

**Crónica treinta y ocho: Adiós. Parte 4.**

Valeska se cubrió el cuerpo con su chaqueta manchada. En el suelo, tenía diseminados varias camisas y blusas. Su ropa, sucia por mi culpa, descansaba en un gancho.

—¡Sal de aquí! —Chilló, tan roja como un tomate—, ¡Te has tomado personal que te dijera que no me gustabas, ¿verdad?!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondí, enojado, dudando si salir del cubículo o no. Lo peor de todo es que lo que debía hacer estaba claro, pero no podía llevarlo a cabo. Tal vez por lo impresionante y estúpida que era la situación.

De pronto, sentí el puño de mi Ello golpeándome la cabeza con violencia mientras mi Superyó se ponía a gritar como señorita en apuros.

¡Diablos!

—Oye… más vale que salgas de aquí —me advirtió, frunciendo el entrecejo y adoptando una postura adusta—, no es sólo que me hagas enojar, es que nos meteremos en problemas si alguien viene y nos observa. No quiero más problemas, Eiri.

Su comentario me ofendió demasiado. Sentí que, desde aquella noche, cuando habíamos tenido que llevarla al hospital, algo se había fragmentado entre los dos. De pronto comprendí sus palabras en la radioemisora, cuando me aseguró, sin titubear, que yo era alguien que no le podía gustar y que no tenía nada que ver con que fuera gay…

De pronto, decir que "era" gay, me pareció una estupidez, sobre todo estando con ella delante, cubriéndose con una chaqueta delgada el cuerpo y mirándome como si fuera un gusano gigante. De pronto, todas mis relaciones con mujeres se me vinieron a la mente y las que había tenido con hombres, se borraron de mi cabeza por los minutos que duró mi presencia ahí.

Me adelanté, tiré la ropa que había estado estrujando entre las manos todo ese tiempo y la sujeté por los hombros. La chaqueta se le cayó y el sujetador blanco quedó visible.

Antes de darme cuenta de que eso me avergonzaba mucho más que a ella, la besé con poca delicadeza, impactando su espalda contra el espejo.

—

En el aeropuerto, Tohma me compró varias cajas de galletas. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que las cosas no me iban bien desde hace unos días. También que lo relacionó de inmediato con ella, a quien yo no le había hablado en semanas.

—¿No te despediste de tu amiga? —preguntó en japonés mientras entregábamos nuestros billetes a la chica que los tomaba antes de entrar al avión. Hacía frío. Era de noche.

—Nope.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo creí necesario.

Asintió con la cabeza y fue directo a su asiento. En ningún momento se separó de su pequeño bolso de viaje, en donde llevaba todo lo necesario para sobrevivir la duración total del viaje: pastillas de menta, goma de mascar, su cepillo de dientes y un libro. La libretita de Hello Kitty que Tatsuha le había regalado en broma su ultimo cumpleaños, también estaba ahí, acompañada de un bolígrafo.

Me recosté contra el asiento y dejé que la azafata me acolchara la almohada y me trajera una manta. Yo saqué de mi mochila un paquete de galletas junto con el _walkman._

De pronto, me di cuenta de que no tenía sueño, sino que me moría de hambre.

—

Tohma me dio codazos a la una de la mañana y se acercó a mí. Me susurró al oído:

—¿Por qué no te despediste de tu amiga?

—Porque no —siseé, molesto. Esa clase de cosas no le iban a funcionar conmigo. Y él lo sabía, así que sólo perdía su tiempo.

Ni loco le confesaría mi metida de pata, porque esta me avergonzaba mucho y quería meterla en mi baúl de los recuerdos y encerrarla con un candado muy pesado para que nunca pudiera salir, al igual que la bofetada que ella me había dado, como si se creyera la protagonista de la novela de las nueve.

Me había sacado a patadas del cubículo y, a pesar de eso, me había hecho pagar sus compras.

Durante toda la noche estuve viéndola como una bruja aprovechada, pero después me di cuenta de que el error había sido mío y no tenía derecho de quejarme por la reacción que en ella hubiera podido provocar.

Además, aparentemente, su corazón ya estaba ocupado por otra persona.

Tal vez luego de salir del hospital me sentí tan mal por darme cuenta de que, con ella, yo no tenía oportunidad.

Pero… ¿quería tenerla?

Hoy me doy cuenta… que no.

—

Cuando llegamos a casa, Tohma se dio cuenta de que no iban a darnos la bienvenida que tanto había esperado. Mi padre había organizado una comida en el jardín de la casa, pero era Mika quien estaba haciéndose cargo de todo.

Tatsuha se había escabullido por ahí con sus amigos y, al menos, nos tenían lista el agua caliente en las tinas para que pudiéramos tomar un baño.

Habían preparado habitaciones para los dos en esa vieja casa.

Me encerré en mi recámara un par de horas, recostándome en la cama para intentar familiarizarme de nuevo con ese lugar. Nada sirvió. Yo lo detestaba tanto, que estar ahí me quemaba como si hubiera metido la mano al fuego de la chimenea.

Cuando me metí a la bañera, consideré la posibilidad de ahogarme en el agua, pero las sales me acariciaban la piel, así que me quedé cínicamente dormido, llegando con quince minutos de retraso a la dichosa cena, iluminada por luces dentro de globos de papel, colgando de los árboles.

Me senté y apoyé el codo en la mesa. Papá había invitado a la vecina chismosa, quien me observaba de pies a cabeza, pero tardé un buen rato en reconocerla.

Tatsuha me dio codazos en las costillas y estuve a punto de meterle la cabeza en la sopa, pero me contuve, porque mis hermanos no debían saber que yo seguía siendo un pequeño bravucón que ya había alcanzado su estatura máxima. Además, ya era un adulto y debía comportarme.

Ay, ajá…

Tal vez hubiera hecho algún desastre de no haber sido porque Tohma me observó con complicidad (algo que me recordó un poco a mis últimos días con Valeska), pidió que le prestaran un poco de atención y, al estilo occidental, ese de las telenovelas a las que se había hecho adicto, le pidió matrimonio.

Yo ni siquiera recordaba que haría eso.


	39. Chapter 39

**CRÓNICA 39**

**DECISIONES **

**Parte 5**

Había perdido la práctica en comer con palillos, así que, cuando Tohma le pidió matrimonio a mi hermana, estos salieron disparados de mi mano hacia el suelo, en donde cayeron con un silente murmullo que nadie escuchó. Ni siquiera yo.

Todos observamos, expectantes, la cara de Mika que, en vez de obtener cierto grado de rubor, palideció como si le hubieran enseñado, en lugar de un hermoso anillo de compromiso, una cabra muerta. Nos observó a todos con una mueca que claramente decía "¡AYÚDENME!".

Tragué. Tohma seguía arrodillado delante de ella y ella se había puesto de pie. Si lo rechazaba… si se atrevía a rechazarlo delante de todos nosotros después de años y años de noviazgo, creo que me tiraría a llorar después de todo lo que había pasado. Ese hombre que estaba de hincado en el piso, había dedicado gran parte de su vida a cuidar de mi. A educarme, a comprenderme, a corregirme, a compartir tiempo conmigo como nunca lo había hecho mi verdadero padre. Si mi hermana lo lastimaba, me lastimaría también a mí.

Pero Mika no respondió nada inmediatamente y tampoco parecía querer hacerlo. Tomó a Seguchi del brazo y lo arrastró al interior de la casa. Mi padre intercambió una mirada de preocupación conmigo mientras Tatsuha se metía los palillos en la nariz.

—

Casi de puntillas, entré en la casa por medio del templo. Mika y Tohma estaban en la sala, arrodillados el uno enfrente del otro sobre sendos cojines, observándose. Yo subí las escaleras con cuidado, sabiendo que, en esos momentos, con tal cantidad de sentimientos, ninguno de los dos seria capaz de notarme a menos que tuvieran verdaderas ganas de ser interrumpidos. Pero no fue así.

Temí hacer ruido, así que me recargué contra la oscura pared a mis espaldas y escuché. Tatsuha, mi padre y su acompañante, seguían en el jardín, cenando, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando Mika comenzó a hablar en un murmullo, sentí como si me hubiera gritado en el oído y me sobresalté.

—Perdóname. Las cosas ahora son complicadas. No supe cómo reaccionar ante tu propuesta.

—Pero, por tu tono de voz, supongo que ahora lo sabes —Mika movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Su cara lucía afligida.

—Es que… ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde lo de Eiri y Kitazawa que me temo que algún cambio demasiado significativo vaya a afectarlo. Él estaba bien en América. Y, sin ti… es posible que no quiera volver allá en caso de quedarse solo. Yo no puedo viajar, porque tengo que hacerme cargo de mi padre.

Hicieron una pausa, ambos observándose las manos, como si de repente hubieran decidido imitar sus acciones. Ambos lucían cansados y un poco entristecidos. La idea de pensar que era por causa mía, me aterró. Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos y esperé, con los ojos cerrados.

Antes, cuando hacia eso, solía aparecer en medio de esa breve oscuridad el rostro de Kitazawa. En esos instantes, apareció ante mí, de manera horrorosa, la posibilidad de arruinar la vida de las personas que se desvivían por protegerme sólo por mis miedos y traumas.

—Eiri es fuerte, tenemos que confiar en él —propuso Tohma, sin convicción—. Hace poco me sorprendió mucho que consiguiera una amiga y que ya no se metiera en problemas gracias a ella.

—¡Pero si tú mismo dijiste que había golpeado a unos tipos en la calle por defender a esa muchacha!

—¡Y los dos sabemos que es mejor que se pelee con alguien por defender a otra persona que por todo ese coraje que tiene dentro! ¡Eiri sigue siendo un niño! ¡A mis ojos lo sigue siendo! Que esté estudiando en la universidad no cambia las cosas. Sus sentimientos, sus emociones, sus formas de ver las cosas. Eso… no…

Mika se había tapado la cara con las manos y sollozaba en silencio.

—Si tan sólo hubiera podido defenderse en ese momento.

¡Basta! En silencio, tal y como había llegado para escuchar su conversación, me escabullí escaleras arriba, a pesar de que no veía nada, y me metí en mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me senté contra ella, sintiendo en mi espalda la dura madera y, en mis ojos, la falta de luz, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. ¿Cuántas cosas más podían dejar de importarte en tan poco tiempo?

En todos los sentidos, me estaba quedando sin luz. Había perdido a Valeska y, si cabía la posibilidad de que Tohma no convenciera a Mika de casarse con él, podría perderlos a ambos. ¿Y si comenzaban a odiarme por frustrar sus vidas justo como lo estaba haciendo con la mía? ¿Y qué pasaría si Tatsuha, el más pequeño de la familia, terminaba siguiendo mi maldito ejemplo y se volvía igual de desdichado que todos los demás?

Comencé a pesar que, en esa casa, bastaba y hasta sobraba con mi infelicidad.

—

Durante la madrugada, sin poder dormir, rodé sobre el futón para quedar boca abajo. No dejaba de pensar y por eso no podía conciliar el sueño. Valeska, Tohma, Mika. ¿Por qué siempre termino jodiendo las cosas?

Respiré hondo y tomé una decisión. Mi teléfono móvil se había perdido en mi pelea con ese tal Jack, pero al día siguiente le pediría el suyo a Tatsuha e intentaría arreglar, al menos, los errores que había cometido con UNA persona.

Cuando amaneció, apenas salieron los primeros rayos del sol, salí de mi recámara para perderme por los pasillos hasta llegar a la de Tatsuha. Estaba tan dormido, que aproveché su inutilidad momentánea para robarle el móvil. Regresé a mi habitación y me arrinconé contra el armario. Las manos me estaban temblando.

Escribí rápidamente un mensaje de texto y, cuando lo envié, inmediatamente después me arrepentí de haberlo hecho; ¿y si no lo contestaba? ¿Y si me contestaba de manera grosera? ¿Y si me decía que me iba a dar una bofetada en cuanto me viera otra vez? ¿Y si me decía que no quería volver a verme ni para eso?

Cerré los ojos y esperé. No respondía. No respondía. No respondía. ¡Respondió!... No, era propaganda. No respondía. No respondía. No respondía. ¡Respondió!

Básicamente, le había mandado un mensaje diciendo "Lo siento muchísimo". Y ella había contestado con un… "No tengo idea de quién eres", pero eso era bueno para iniciar la conversación.

Le respondí diciéndole quien era y tardó más de diez minutos en responderme. Esos diez minutos fueron suficientes para hacerme hiperventilar.

Cuando llegó su respuesta, sólo decía "No te preocupes, no hay problema" y, cuando le dije "Eso es un alivio" y aguardé por su siguiente mensaje… dejó de responderme. Pero me quedaba con mi alivio y con su petición de "No preocuparme".

—

Llamé a la puerta de la recámara de visitas y Tohma me dijo que entrara, lo hice y lo descubrí trabajando arduamente en su ordenador móvil. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior y parecía no haber dormido nada, como yo.

No me observó.

—Escuché tu conversación con mi hermana a hurtadillas.

—Esa es una frase muy sincera. Lo sé.

Cerré los ojos otra vez. Ahora que lo pensaba, Tohma estaba de frente a la puerta y era posible que él fuera quien quisiera tener una distracción para no tener que prestar atención a la palabrería de Mika (que comencé a ver como un sinsentido a propósito para mitigar mi vergüenza).

—Y quiero que sepas que deseo que te cases con ella. Prometo no ser un problema.

—No eres ninguna clase de problema para nosotros —sonrió, esta vez girando su rostro para contemplarme con una mirada cálida y bonita. Me senté a su lado.

—A pesar de que me gustaría creer eso, es lo que siento. Así que digas lo que digas, no me convencerás de otra cosa, por lo tanto, quiero que sepas que he tomado muchas decisiones en menos de doce horas: la primera, es que no quiero volver a Nueva York. La segunda, es que quiero estudiar aquí, en Tokio. Y la tercera es que quiero ser escritor.

Tohma sonrió.

Había luchado muchas veces contra mí mismo para convencerme de que no quería homenajear a Yuki Kitazawa haciendo su mismo trabajo (si era que en verdad trabajaba), pero esa misma noche había pensado que no lo hacia por él, sino por mi. Que quería hacer aquello que tanto me gustaba desde antes de abandonar Japón y de conocerlo. A lo mejor por eso escribía en secreto, sin enseñarle mis trabajos a nadie… excepto a ella.

Tohma me había prometido que me apoyaría en cualquiera que fuera mi decisión. Yo se lo agradecía y ahora se lo comunicaba. No por nada era el hombre que me había criado.

—¿Por qué no te despediste de tu amiga? —preguntó por última vez cuando me iba de su habitación para dejarlo trabajar.

—Lo acabo de hacer.

—

Y, que recuerde, aquella vez fue la última vez que mencioné a Valeska, aunque, claro, seguía acordándome de ella. También fue la última vez que mencioné mi sueño de ser escritor y me enfoqué completamente a hacerlo realidad a pesar de que, en ocasiones, las peores imágenes de lo que me había ocurrido con Yuki me venían a la mente.

Tal vez por eso, en honor a su memoria, a lo que había pasado entre nosotros, a mi amor y a mi temor a todo lo que se relacionaba con él, mi seudónimo fue precisamente su nombre, uniéndolo al mío como si esa fuera la única y diminuta cadena que pudiera unirnos para siempre, así como los viejos recuerdos me unían a ella.

—

Para las notas de mi nueva novela romántica, le propuse a Shuichi hacer una maratón de películas melosas durante toda la noche. Mientras yo preparaba toneladas de rosetas de maíz en el horno de microondas, él buscaba las mejores películas en el mueble de la sala y exclamaba cosas extrañas cada vez que creía haber encontrado la mejor.

—¿No podemos ver Viernes 13?

—¿No te puedo meter la cabeza al inodoro por idiota? ¡Te dije "románticas", imbécil!

—¡Vale, vale!

Dejé las fuentes con palomitas sobre la mesa del salón y nos sentamos en esas ridículas sillas redondas "para ver pelis" que había comprado en su última salida con Maiko al centro comercial. Tan de mal gusto, que daban ganas de regalárselas a la vecina para que las destrozara su gato, pero era verdad que resultaban bastante cómodas para ver una película de dos horas sin que se te entumiera el trasero.

Puso el DVD en el reproductor y nos sentamos a verla, yo, sin dejar de comer palomitas, aunque Shuichi pensaba que eso era lo "de mal gusto".

Cuando recién se acababa la introducción, yo me había terminado el primer boul de palomitas. Shuichi me observaba con desagrado, pero no me dijo nada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi boca y en el movimiento que hacia al comer. Su cara, cuando se quedaba inexpresivo, era bastante bonita. Además, ese color de cabello (pintado hace dos días) era verdaderamente maravilloso: morado oscuro.

Había aprendido a apreciar sus tintes de cabello después del rosa chicle, el naranja chillón y el verde pistache.

Dejé el boul sobre la mesa y tiré de su silla para que estuviera más cerca de mí. Comencé a acariciar ese suave cabello con olor a champú. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mi boca.

—Cariño, acabamos de poner la película, si nos distraemos con otras cosas, _no la podremos ver_, ese es el punto.

—¿Y con qué otras cosas, según tú, podemos distraernos? Yo estaba observando cómo se te queda… la sal de las palomitas en los… —cuando lo besé, se distrajo. Mi mano se enredó en ese inusual cabello chillón unos segundos y después lo solté.

Los mejores besos, son los pequeños pero cargados de significado, no los largos y cargados de baba, como muchos deben pensar. A mi me encantaba besarlo de esa manera tan privada, tan personal.

La película había empezado y nosotros seguíamos observándonos. Shuichi levantó ambas manos para tocarme la cara y yo puse una mano sobre su pierna.

—Una persona se puede distraer con tantas cosas, pequeño bicho.

—No me lo tienes que decir —quiso besarme de nuevo y yo me aparté para tomar el siguiente contenedor de rosetas. Aunque no fue a propósito, ese era el mejor ejemplo de con cuántas cosas uno se puede llegar a distraer.

Se quedó estático una milésima de segundo antes de darme una patada en la espinilla y cruzar brazos y piernas. Mientras yo le decía que era un imbécil y me sobaba el sitio adolorido, la protagonista "protagonizó" un mar de lagrimas debido a que, aparentemente, el hombre a quien amaba se casaba con su hermana. Ese tipo de cosas, personalmente, me enfermaban, así que, sí, sería mejor "distraerme" con Shuichi.

Le di un manotazo en la pierna. Debió dolerle porque no llevaba pantalón, sino uno de esos estúpidos shorts que hacen que todos se le queden viendo cuando va por la calle y que yo quiera golpear a cualquier estúpido que ose tocar.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y me observó con reproche antes de darme un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas (que no son pocas) en el hombro. Lo empujé por el brazo para tirarlo lejos de la silla y me arrojé sobre él, pero no para seguir con la cómica, pero poco graciosa, sesión de golpes, sino para darle otro beso en los labios mientras él me atrapaba en un apretado abrazo.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello y yo me perdí en los chasquidos de sus labios sobre mi piel. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta y sus dedos helados me recorrieron la espalda con una desgraciada lentitud que estuvo a punto de enloquecerme.

Arañé la piel de sus piernas mientras deslizaba por ellas ese maldito pantaloncillo corto de color azul brillante. A punto de cumplir la mitad de cincuenta y seguía usando ese tipo de cosas. Estaba loco.

Besé su pecho por encima de la playera por encima de los motivos decorativos de South Park y bajé hasta sus piernas, las mismas que mordí hasta dejarle roja la piel. Sus dedos, acariciándome el cabello, apretaron contra mi cabeza, sin dejar de moverse como pulpos, mientras yo atoraba un dedo en el elástico de su ropa interior y… sonaba mi móvil.

—No, mi amor, no contestes. ¡Yuki, no!

Pero, como sé que a ese número sólo llaman mis familiares y Mizuki por emergencias o por trabajo, respondí, agitado. Shuichi cruzó de nuevo los brazos, cabreado y me empujó a puntapiés. La televisión sonaba pero ninguno de los dos sabía de qué iba la cosa.

—¿Mizuki? —mascullé, sin poder escuchar la voz bien debido a que Shuichi murmuraba palabrotas por lo bajo mientras se ponía otra vez el short, obviamente dispuesto a no dejar que lo tocara de nuevo—, ¿conferencia en dónde? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuándo?

—¡Su vuelo sale mañana, sensei! —exclamó, exaltada. Aparte del ruido de Shuichi, detrás de mi editorial se escuchaba un revoloteo de voces.

Gritó aún más información y, repentinamente, me colgó, como si hubiera sido comida por la marea de personas a sus espaldas.

Shuichi, de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su recámara, me observo con rencor.

—No voy a dejar que me toques —advirtió, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

—Como si quisiera: mañana salgo de viaje.

Abrió la boca y chascó la lengua.

—¡Entonces no dejaré que me toques cuando vuelvas! —tiró de mi cuello y me arrojó al interior de su habitación.


	40. Chapter 40

**CRÓNICA CUARENTA**

**Reencontrarse**

Nueva York se me antojaba un poquillo distinto desde la última vez que había estado ahí (cuando habían pateado a Riku en brazos de Yoshiki otra vez mientras Shuichi me gritaba "No seas hijo de puta"), las calles, la lluvia, los autos a su alrededor, me parecieron un poco complicados.

Últimamente había estado pensando más de lo debido en todo lo que había vivido en esa ciudad y eso me afectaba un poco. Porque mis recuerdos, viejos, gastados, borrosos y ahogados en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, de repente contrastaban con toda esa novedad en la que nunca me había fijado.

El taxi se detuvo ante un semáforo y tuve tiempo de observar las gotas de lluvia golpeando el cristal de la ventana. Las personas, en las callejuelas, habrían sus paraguas, apoyando maletines en el piso o apurándose, simplemente, a llegar a sus casa.

Bajé un poco la ventanilla, deseando mojarme con la fresca brisa. El cielo perlado me encantó. Las nubes blancas y a la vez oscuras contrastaban un poco con mi humor.

Shuichi me había mandado ya quince mensajes y me había tomado la molestia de no contestar ninguno, pues hace dos días, después de nuestra súper maratón de películas románticas (filmadas por nosotros mismos e igualmente protagonizadas), habíamos "peleado" otra vez, por ver quien extrañaba más al otro (Yo había dicho "Puedes extrañarnos por los dos" pero Shuichi no pareció conforme).

Estaba un poco irritado. Las salidas por trabajo siempre me ponían así. A menos que Shuichi viajara conmigo.

Mientras pensaba en más cosas irrelevantes dentro de mis fondos momentáneos, vi la silueta de una mujer embarazada extendiendo la mano al frente con desesperación, intentando llamar la atención de algún taxi que pasara por ahí. La lentitud de los autos era tal, que no creí que pudiera encontrar alguno. Llevaba un bolso de bebé al hombro y una pequeña maleta que, a pesar de su tamaño, parecía pesada.

Quise hacerle un favor. Quise ayudarla, aunque no supe porqué (posiblemente para tener algo qué hacer). Pero de pronto interrumpí mis buenos pensamientos con otros que me aquejaron momentáneamente y me hicieron bajar la mirada. Las buenas obras, las hacia Shuichi, cuya escandalosa y samaritana personalidad le hacían querer ayudar a los demás. Yo, haciendo ese tipo de cosas, era como King Kong intentando jugar con una casita de muñecas.

Apreté los labios y seguí con la vista abajo, pero toda mi atención se centraba en la pobre mujer desamparada que, bajo la lluvia, aguardaba por un taxi. Iba a dar a luz, eso seguro. ¿Y si Mika hubiera estado sola el día en que dio a luz…? ¡Ay, por favor!

Le di la orden al taxista de aguarda por mí y abrí de un empujón la puerta del auto, caminé entre los otros coches hasta llegar a la acera y, sin preguntar, levanté la pesada maleta. La mujer me observó con sorpresa y su rostro, mojado por la insistente lluvia que le resbalaba por el cabello castaño, se dibujó en medio de la oscuridad provocada por las nubes. Parecía estar luchando por soportar un increíble dolor.

Estaba pálida como la tiza y apretaba los labios, secos y de un color ceniciento, mientras se sujetaba con la palma de la mano libre el vientre abultado. Nunca había visto a una mujer embarazada de cerca, mucho menos a Mika o a mi madre cuando aguardaba por Tatsuha. No sabía por qué, pero prefería mantenerme alejado de los fenómenos más hermosos de la vida por temor a iluminarme, justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Me sentí enfermo: embargado por una inquietante ternura que, supe (imaginé) debía corresponderle mejor a una mujer… o a Shuichi.

La invité con pocas palabras a compartir el mismo taxi y ella aceptó velozmente con un gesto de la cabeza: o confiaba rápido en la gente o no quería perder más tiempo. La ayudé a entrar al auto, bajo la mirada penetrante del conductor y acomodé la maleta bajo los pies de ambos. Ella indicó el hospital al que debíamos ir. Después de eso, pegó un grito horrendo, como si definitivamente no hubiera logrado contenerlo.

Quise tirarme del auto. Por otro extraño motivo, también quise aliviarle un poco la tensión.

—En algunos sitios, se dice que el dolor es mental.

—¡Pues te juro que no me duele la cabeza! ¡Preferiría no hacer esto!

—Yo preferiría que en mis acciones no se notaran guiños de _Kyo Kara Maou!_

Ella me observó con reproche, como si me estuviera burlando. Quise decir que no, pero preferí mantenerme callado. Si Mizuki hubiera ido conmigo, estaba seguro de que ella hubiera sabido qué hacer en una situación como esa. Tal vez me hubiera convencido de no meter a nuestro auto a una desconocida preñada que ahora me observaba con ojos fieros… unos ojos que me resultaban, de repente, increíblemente familiares.

Llegamos al hospital justo a tiempo, pues la mujer parecía estar muriendo de dolor. En cuanto la vieron entrar, dos enfermeras se apresuraron a subirla en una camilla y a trasladarla velozmente a la sala de partos. Fui al mostrador, a hablar con la recepcionista y a explicarle la situación, pero ella no pareció querer prestarme atención, por lo que tuve que recurrir a la persuasión.

—¡Yo no conozco a esa mujer, la traje aquí como un favor! ¡Soy Yuki Eiri, maldita sea, y ahora mismo tengo que ir a una conferencia!

La recepcionista abrió mucho la boca y me observó de pies a cabeza. Quise darme una palmada en la frente por imbécil. En esos momentos, fue como si Spiderman se hubiera quitado la máscara delante de todo el mundo.

Las enfermeras que estaban a mi alrededor, se lanzaron sobre mí como si fueran hienas y la recepcionista me observó como si tuviera acné en forma de mariposas. Mizuki me iba a matar: se suponía que haríamos un ensayo de posibles preguntas y respuestas que daríamos en la conferencia.

¿Pero cómo podría avisarle de la situación si aquellas mujeres no me dejaban en paz? Terminé quedándome en el hospital, acosado por multitudes de mujeres que salían de a saber dónde y, cuando por fin conseguí decirle a Mizuki en dónde estaba después de cuatro horas, una enfermera apareció por un pasillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y exclamó:

—¡Felicidades, es un varón!

Y, por supuesto, la noticia de que Yuki Eiri "había tenido un hijo" no se hizo esperar por todos lados. Yo sólo pude pensar en la cara que pondría Shuichi si oía una _broma _como esa de golpe.

—

La enfermera no dejó de preguntarme todo el camino hacia el pabellón de Maternidad si había terminado mi relación "con el guapo cantante de Bad Luck". Le hice una cara despectiva: en primera, ni planeaba ponerle los cuernos a Shuichi con una mujer ni nunca lo había planeado, ni pensaba dejarlo por un bebé y, sobre todo, ¡no es guapo! Ella no se dio cuenta de mi gesto, pues me abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar a la recámara en donde yacía la chica que acababa de dar a luz.

Estaba pálida, con la cara empapada en sudor y los labios aun más blancos que antes. Las sabanas blancas ocultaban, de cierto modo, ese estomago que antes había estado abultado y ahora se encontraba vacío. Al verme sonrió.

—Gracias.

—¿Por?

—Quedarte.

Ese tipo de conversaciones cortas, me parecía haberlas tenido en otro lado y con otra persona, pero la verdad era que me costaba un trabajo sobrehumano recordarlo. Creo que ella se dio cuenta de que me pasaba algo extraño, porque se acomodó mejor en la cama y señaló un banco de metal que había al lado, pretendiendo que me sentara.

Me imaginé que sabía quién era yo. Tal vez quería conocer un poco más al escritor de novelas románticas que le había salvado de parir a mitad de la calle. Mi espalda fue recorrida por un estremecimiento que, gracias al cielo, ella no notó. Me sonreía como si yo fuera un algodón de azúcar. Yo soy de las personas que le sonríen a los algodones de azúcar.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre? —murmuré. Su cara pálida me estaba fastidiando. A lo mejor era sólo el hecho de que suponía que sabia quien era y, al final, resultó no ser así.

—Yuki Eiri —respondí, cortante. Quería irme de ahí. Pero me daba pena abandonar la situación. Después de todo, había hecho una buena acción por primera vez en mi vida y quería saber si… ¡al cuerno!

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y me sonrió como autómata.

—¡Eiri! ¡Hace años tenía un amigo con ese mismo nombre! ¡Yo me llamo Valeska, mucho gusto!

Entonces, muchos años de memoria fallida me cayeron encima como un montón de rocas. Me atraganté con mi propio aire y estuve a punto de caerme del banco. Me temblaron las manos y tuve que respirar profundo otra vez para controlarme. Cuando estaba a punto de decir una estupidez que no pude pensar correctamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y un hombre, a quien también conocía, apareció, agitado y medio verde de la cara.

—¡Vale!

—¡Jack!

Entonces, quise imitar a un avestruz y meter la cabeza en el suelo.


	41. Chapter 41

**CRÓNICA CUARENTA Y UNO**

**Peleas y opciones**

Cuando me ponía a pensar sobre todas las cosas que había vivido hasta el momento al lado de Shuichi, en secreto me enorgullecía de que fuéramos una pareja relativamente estable a pesar de las peleas, los golpes dados con "cariño" y las palabrotas gritadas con todo nuestro amor (sin meter en la lista los trajes de mucama, de banana y, más recientemente, de máquina expendedora de jugos).

Extrañé, de pronto, sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, su aliento sobre la piel de mi espalda, sus dulces y suaves besos, la baba que me cae sobre el pecho cuando duerme sobre él. Quise tenerlo cerca de pronto. Oler su perfume, tocarlo y acariciarlo. Besarle la frente como pocas veces solía hacer.

Porque me estaba derrumbando, porque estaba sufriendo y, a pesar de mi rostro serio, él sería la única persona a mi alrededor capaz de notarlo, ¿no?

Delante de mí, estaba la única amiga que había tenido en toda mi vida. La única persona por la que había sentido algo fuerte que no tenía nada qué ver con el amor. Acababa de dar a luz, estaba entre los brazos de un sujeto con el que yo había compartido una noche de suplicio por ella y NO había sido capaz de reconocerme, cuando ella me había venido a la mente en un dos por tres al escuchar ese singular nombre.

EIRI no es un nombre común, mierda. ¿Valeska sí? En ese sitio, ¿enserio? ¿Me había olvidado así como yo la había olvidado a ella durante unos cuantos años?

Soy susceptible. Eso, tal vez, significaba que yo en su vida no había sido más que un muérdago colgado en el sitio incorrecto. ¡Shuichi!

—…Tengo que presentarte a este hombre, ¡de no haber sido por él, no sé qué hubiera hecho! ¡Eso nos pasa porque eres un impuntual, Jack! —Por un momento, me olvidé de que estaban ahí, aunque, técnicamente, estaba pensando en ellos "porque estaban ahí"—¿cuál es tu nombre: Yuki Eiri?

—Eiri Uesugi.

Al oírlo, puso una cara que me llenó de felicidad porque significaba que se acordaba de mí: contorsionó la cara como si necesitara un inhalador. Jack me observó como si fuera un bailarín de cancán con tacones altos y medias cuadriculadas.

Tal vez, por lo nublado que estaba, se me ocurrían MUY malas comparaciones.

—

Llamé a Mizuki otra vez y le pedí que dejara de llamarme a mí, porque el timbre de mi móvil me estaba provocando jaqueca. Además, si sólo apagaba el teléfono para ignorarla con mayor libertad, sabia que ella movería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de encontrarme y saber que seguía trabajando en el manuscrito de mi nueva novela (esa que se suponía que exhibiríamos al día siguiente en una conferencia, la cual le pedí cancelar). Me gritó, gruñó y luego me habló con una voz asquerosamente dulce que me empalagó.

—Haré lo que pueda, sensei. _Deje todo en mis manos. _

Pero esa última frase significaba que llamaría a Shuichi y que luego Shuichi me llamaría a mí para decirme que trabajara "porque le estaba destrozando los nervios a mi pobre (desgraciada manipuladora) editora".

Y hace poco que dejé de negarle las cosas a Shuichi porque se compró un mazo para amasar la carne aunque se supone que no sabe cocinarla.

Me quedé un rato en la sala de visitas, con la espalda apoyada en la pared a mis espaldas, al igual que mi cabeza. Observando el techo. Me encanta observar el techo. De cualquier lugar. Está arriba y no abajo. Y estar abajo hace que agaches la cabeza para observar. Eso provoca tortícolis y la tortícolis significa dolor. Y Shuichi se compró un maldito mazo para amasar la puta carne.

Le había provocado a Valeska un ataque de hiperventilación, algo no muy conveniente cuando acabas de dar a luz. Se puso azul y sus ojos se enrojecieron como un tomate. Nos corrieron de la habitación a Jack y a mí. Este había desaparecido en dirección de los cuneros y yo me había quedado ahí, sentadito, bien tranquilo y pensando en Shuichi. En todos los aspectos de Shuichi. Y justo en ese momento, un mensaje de Shuichi me llegó al móvil.

_"¿Qué crees, mi amor? ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta de pijamas que haríamos en casa de mis padres? Pues mis padres acaban de comprar muebles nuevos y no quieren que los ensuciemos, así que… quería pedirte que… ¡No, voy a decirte que la fiesta se hará en el departamento! ¡Te amoooooo!"_

A pesar de querer golpearlo, le respondí el mensaje con las últimas dos palabras que él usó en el suyo. No me respondió y eso me trajo a la mente una vieja situación que había vivido con la propia Valeska.

Y entonces supe que no me estaba manejando bien dentro de la situación.

Estuve a punto de pararme para ir a la cafetería a buscar algún dulce, cuando un trío bastante peculiar apareció en la recepción: un hombre aún más alto que yo, de cabello del color del chocolate, un poblado bigote del mismo color y unos ojillos brillantes, sin expresión, azules. Tomaba de la mano a una mujer bajita y rechoncha que llevaba puesto un conjunto de estambre colorido. Su cabello era rubio cenizo y tenía una mirada ausente. Combinados, resultaban un poco extraños por el tamaño y la delgadez, además de las expresiones.

Detrás de ellos, como si fuera arrastrado por medio de cuerdas invisibles, iba un muchacho, idéntico a Valeska, con la expresión de alguien que ha cometido un error. Me dio la impresión de que era bastante mangoneado por sus padres.

Me puse en pie y me encaminé a la cafetería al tiempo de ver como una enfermera los acompañaba al área de maternidad. De cierto modo, supe a dónde se dirigían y pensé que era bueno que Valeska pasara un tiempo con su familia. Para mí, las cosas se estaban desarrollando de una manera tan rápida, que no lograba captar la mayoría de las cosas, tal vez ellos la ayudaran a estar mejor.

—

Mientras me comía un montón de muffins de chocolate con relleno de frambuesa, recordé ciertas conversaciones que había tenido en el pasado con ella, algo que era complicado debido al hecho de que, a veces, se me olvidaba hasta la tonalidad exacta del cabello de Kitazawa. Había mencionado a una madre un poco loca y a un padre acosador.

Me puse en pie de inmediato y me marché después de pagar la cuenta.

Cuando subí en el elevador los tres pisos hacia el área de maternidad, me encontré con un montón de enfermeras afuera de la recámara de Valeska. Jack estaba en medio de ellas y unas cuantas le aferraban por los brazos. El hermanito también estaba afuera, con aspecto aterrado.

Me sobresalté. Y si yo lo hice, me imaginé como estaría ella.

Jack, al verme, se abalanzó sobre mí, como lo había hecho cuando le había provocado el ataque de hiperventilación a la muchacha.

—¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

—¡Pero si hace dos segundos me dijiste que me largara o me patearías la cara!

Se liberó de las enfermeras y me sujetó por el cuello. Pensé en darle un puñetazo, pero sus intenciones no parecieron ser malas, por lo que me dejé arrastrar. Caminando de espaldas, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace unos años.

Nos quedamos en el rellano de las escaleras que llevaban a los cuneros. Me impactó la espalda contra una pared y, sin dejar de observarme con seriedad, masculló:

—¿Eres ese chico amigo suyo de la universidad, no?

—Sí, eso ya lo dije hace rato, ¿sabes?

—¿Eras buen amigo suyo, no?

—Sí. Eso creo. No lo sé. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—¡Que nos hagas un favor! ¡Ella y yo habíamos pensado en dar al niño en adopción, pero sus padres se están negando a eso también! ¡Ella está enferma, no puede hacerse cargo y yo no puedo cuidar de ambos! ¡Quiero que digas que ella se embarazó de ti y que el niño es tuyo, reclámalo!

Antes de procesar todas sus palabras, supe que mi estómago lo estaba haciendo más rápido que yo, así que en vez de terminar de digerir esos panecillos que me había comido, estos emprendieron un feliz recorrido hacia mi esófago y, de ahí, a mi boca.

No lo culpé por alejarse.

—

Cuando me recompuse, apenas pude sentarme en uno de los escalones mientras palidecía. Jack me observaba con cierto grado de repulsión: el bote de basura en el que había vomitado debía de sentir más o menos lo mismo, pero como se suponía que era un objeto inanimado, no pude enterarme muy bien.

Casi me puse a llorar.

—Oye, no sé cómo negarme, pero… ¡Yo sólo la subí a mi taxi! ¡Además, no puedes darme a un niño así cómo así! ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Yo no tengo porque criarlo!

—Haré lo que quieras.

—No quiero nada.

—¡Te lo suplico!

—¡NO!

—¡HAZLO POR ELLA!

—¡Ni siquiera por Shuichi haría algo así! —Lógicamente, él no tenía porqué saber nada sobre Shuichi, pero pareció comprender el punto. Me observó con los ojos horrorizados y después me ignoró, pareciéndole más importante la pared a nuestra izquierda. Su cara, desdibujada por la presión que sentía, me pareció muy vieja, a pesar de tener casi la misma edad.

Yo no estaba mintiéndole. Shuichi era la única razón por la que yo solía hacer cosas estúpidas. Y una vez ya habíamos estado en esa situación: cuando me pidió que adoptáramos a Riku y tuve que negarme rotundamente a pesar de sus lágrimas, sus berrinches y sus sobornos sexuales.

Y no lo hacia porque no le hubiera tomado cariño al mocoso: sino porque sabía que a mi lado él seria increíblemente infeliz, como lo había sido yo y como a veces lo seguía siendo. Como era Shuichi cuando no sabía comprenderlo o comprenderme a mi mismo.

Aunque Valeska hubiera sido una parte importante de mi vida, aunque me hubiera llenado un poco ese vacío que había aumentado en mí desde aquello con Kitazawa, no podría tomar a su hijo como mío. No, no podría.

—Hazlo por el niño, entonces. No merece vivir de la forma en la que lo hacemos ella y yo, a cuesta de sus padres. Ella está enferma —insistió.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos. No quería seguir hablando.

—Voy a hacer un par de llamadas —informé—, mejor dicho, sólo una. Y me va a tomar mucho tiempo, así que déjame en paz. Lo pensaré. Lo pensaremos.

Me observó con agradecimiento, pero no supo que decir para retirarse, así que sólo se fue. Me temblaban tanto las manos, que el móvil casi se me cae, conseguí sujetarlo y marcar el número de Shuichi. Quise colgar, pero respondió antes de poder hacerlo.

—¿Shuichi? —mascullé.


	42. Chapter 42

**CRÓNICA CUARENTA Y DOS**

**Descontento**

Me acosté un rato sobre las cobijas heladas de la cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la única luz provenía del ventanal al otro lado de la sala. Mizuki me había dejado de molestar y yo estaba rendido. Tenía lagañas en los ojos y el corazón me latía con una fuerza inusual.

Había hablado con Shuichi durante menos de diez minutos. Después de hacerlo, me sentí como si flotara en aguas saladas, sin la necesidad de moverme apenas. Había prometido que tomaría el primer avión que encontrara para vernos. Hablar por teléfono a ninguno de los dos nos parecía correcto.

Hundí la cara en la almohada suave y aspiré mi propio aliento, caliente y fluido, mientras pensaba en cómo le diría las cosas. De cierto modo, era como si yo ya hubiera aceptado la proposición de Jack y Valeska. Pero mi decisión sería negativa o positiva dependiendo todo de lo que dijera él.

Sabía que estaba dispuesto a cuidar de un niño, porque lo había estado con Riku, el hijo del hombre que me había jodido la vida y al que él, de cierto modo, le guardaba un poco de coraje. Posiblemente, sería capaz de decirme que sí, nos podíamos hacer cargo del hijo de mi "mejor" amiga, sólo por eso: por ser mi amiga. Ah, pero… ¡mierda!

El sueño se me esfumó de pronto. Me giré para quedar con la espalda pegada a la cama y observar el azulado techo en la penumbra. Puntitos, puntitos y más puntitos. Me cubrí los ojos con un brazo y casi cumplí mi capricho de ponerme a llorar. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas y de esa manera?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en vez de ser Valeska, hubiera sido Yuki quien apareciera y me dijera que debía hacerse cargo de su hijo porque sí y porque sí? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido entonces? ¿En dónde mierda estaba Shuichi para tomar las decisiones horrendas en mi lugar? Deseé cubrirme la cabeza con las mantas y quedarme ahí, hundido, a oscuras, penetrando una realidad mugrosa que me provocaba dolor en la ulcera.

Valeska era una perra. Y esa imagen, recién adoptada, no me la iban a borrar tan fácilmente, porque la imaginaba complotando al lado de aquel imbécil, diciendo cosas como _Si, Eiri puede cuidarlo, es una buena persona, podemos dejárselo a él, confío en él _comprometiéndome sin siquiera haberme saludado bien: de hecho, el único saludo de reencuentro que habíamos tenido había sido un ataque de hiperventilación de parte de ella.

Y el otro, que ni siquiera me conocía bien, había hecho la propuesta como si estuviera regalando pañuelos de papel en la calle.

No quise enojarme más. Me levanté y, en la semi oscuridad fui a buscar algo para beber en el mini bar. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaría Shuichi en llegar? ¿Ya iría en camino? Supuse que nos encontraríamos ahí, puesto que era el mismo hotel de siempre. ¿Cómo podría decirle las cosas? ¿Cuántas explicaciones debería darle? ¿Shuichi se pondría difícil? ¿Cómo se pintaría el panorama ante sus ojos? ¿Sería complicado? ¿Qué tanto? ¿Shuichi? ¿Tendría que decirle todo lo que había pasado en el _pasado_? ¿Se cabrearía? ¿Le haría un berrinche? ¿Sería mejor decirle que no quería verlo y mandarlo a volar por un tuvo?

Tomé una cerveza helada y, en vez de abrirla, la apoyé contra mi cabeza, sintiendo la frialdad del aluminio penetrándome ese calor asqueroso que me estaba volviendo loco. Luego, dejé que la lata resbalara por toda mi cara y después por mi cuello, deslizándose con dulzura por mi pecho desnudo.

Frío, frío, frío, frío.

Me quedó dormido en el sillón, olvidando la lata de cerveza a un lado y la cara de mis preguntas en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos. Lo peor de todo era que esa cara era la de Shuichi.

—  
>Cuando Mizuki trajo al cantante del aeropuerto al restaurante del hotel, en donde tenían pactado encontrarse, palidecí al grado de parecer un fantasma. Al verlo, las piernas comenzaron a temblarme como si estuviera delante de alguien a quien no había tratado en años.<p>

Shuichi, aun antes de entrar de lleno en el restaurante, logró ubicarme y, al encontrarse nuestros ojos, supuse que se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

Caminó hacia mi con ese paso extraño que tenía, como si estuviera usando zapatos de plataforma. Nunca perdía el equilibrio a menos que fuera necesario. En esos momentos lucía precioso, con esa camiseta azul marino con estampados de flores rojas, atada con cordones a un costado de su cadera. Con esos pantalones de mezclilla tan apretados que sus piernas tomaban una forma única. Llevaba zapatos deportivos sin atar.

Pensé en hacerle un cumplido debido a su atuendo, pero me percaté de que eso sería echarle sal al chocolate con leche y me dio asco.

Se sentó enfrente de mí, al tiempo que Mizuki se despedía de nosotros, desde lo lejos, con un gesto de la mano. Tenía una expresión serena en la cara, algo que no era común luego de un tiempo sin vernos. Generalmente me saludaba con un largo beso y no importaba en dónde estuviéramos. De nuevo, quise decirle que se veía hermoso, pero no pude.

—¿Puedo pedir algo de la carta? No he comido nada.

—Lo que quieras.

—Gracias.

Estuvo observando largo rato el menú. Frunció el entrecejo al encontrarse con algo que no era de su agrado y se rascó la punta de la nariz con un gesto desanimado. Su cabello, violeta como antes, resplandecía bajo la luz de la burbuja encendida que teníamos sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Quiero un filete de hamburguesa y papas —el mesero tomó su orden. Shuichi le sonrió, un poco ido—, para beber, una soda de dieta, por favor.

Y ese fue el punto bizarro dentro de la situación: ¿de cuándo acá viene y pide sodas de dieta a menos que necesite tener el estómago medio vacio para gritarme con gusto? Supe que se estaba imaginando cientos de cosas sobre mi y eso me aterró.

Cuando el mesero se dirigió a mi, murmuré algo sobre un filete de pollo y cerveza. Shuichi me observaba con extrañeza. Llevaba las lentillas violetas otra vez. Detestaba esas lentillas violetas. Su cara, con ellas, me hace querer besarlo hasta reventarle los labios del cansancio.

Mientras esperábamos, comenzó a llover otra vez. El sonido era amortiguado por la música bajita, pero podíamos oír claramente los golpeteos del granizo contra la pared. Shuichi fingió que el ruido le parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para ignorarme.

—¿Y cómo estuvo esa pijamada en el departamento? ¿Se mancharon los muebles?

Me miró como si creyera que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Después de que me llamaras, les pedí a Hiro y Fujisaki que se divirtieran sin mí para prepararme y venir. Mis maletas están en tu habitación, por cierto, espero que no te moleste. ¿Puedes dejar de hacerte el idiota y decirme para qué diablos quieres que esté aquí? ¿Qué es eso que tanto te está molestando?

Agaché la cara. No había ensayado nada, así que no supe como empezar. Me temblaron aún más las manos. De pronto, el mesero apareció, más rápido de lo que había esperado, con nuestra orden. Nos sirvió con esa cara seria que han de tener y, distrayéndome con mi platillo y mi dulce bebida, hice una pausa para inventarme alguna clase de historia y llenarle la cabeza con ella.

Él se puso la servilleta de tela sobre las piernas. Esos ademanes eran tan poco comunes en él, que por medio de ellos pude medir su grado de peligrosidad durante ese momento.

—¿Empiezas?

—No me presiones.

Nos observamos con cierto fastidio. Comenzó a comerse las papas fritas al lado de la carne después de ponerles sal. Dio un trago a su soda.

—¿Nunca te he contado algo de mi pasado aparte de Kitazawa, verdad.

—Eso creo.

—Pues, digamos que hubo personas aparte de él que… tienen que ver recientemente conmigo.

Me observó con reproche, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—¿Alguna mujer?

—Sí.

—¿Con un hijo?

—Sí.

—¿Te pide que te responsabilices del crío.

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Es un recién nacido.

Abrió la boca con cierto grado de horror. Me puso las cosas demasiado simple y, con mi mente de escritor, pude imaginarme ciertos panoramas de lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza. Me levanté y agité las manos delante de su cara. Supe que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no por que se hubiera entristecido, sino porque estaba conteniendo las ganas de encajarme el tenedor en la mano.

Aferró con las uñas el mantel blanco.

—No lo puedo creer.

—¡No es nada de lo que te estás imaginando, idiota! ¡Una amiga acaba de tener a su bebé, tiene problemas en casa y no se quiere hacer cargo de él, así que quiere que yo tome la responsabilidad como un favor bastante grande!

De nuevo, respiró. Su cara había palidecido mucho más que la mía.

—Júrame que es eso, Yuki.

—¡Te lo juro!

—Bueno —susurró, respirando con profundidad otra vez—, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? —comenzó a comer otra vez.

—Pues, de hecho, esperaba que tú me dijeras que diablos hacer.

Apretó los labios con coraje, procuró no observarme y siguió con su comida, sin volver a pronunciar palabra durante toda la tarde.

—

Fuimos al hospital. Nos encontramos con Jack en el recibidor, hablando con una de las enfermeras. Detrás de él, el hermano menor de Valeska estaba sentado en una silla de plástico de color blanco, con las manos sobre la cara y una actitud miserable.

Jack me observó e hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de saludo, pero lo ignoré: delante de mí, Shuichi caminaba con pesadez. Estaba tan enojado, que no me atrevía a acercarme demasiado a él. Con actitud domada, caminaba detrás de él como un perro con correa (cuando, comúnmente, quien se disfraza de perro es él).

Íbamos hacia los cuneros. Quería ver al niño antes de decirme nada. Lo había comentado en un murmullo ausente que me preocupó, por lo que no dije nada aparte de "¡claro!".

Subió al elevador y vi su cara, tan enfadada, que me provocó cierto fastidio. Si quería estar enojado, que lo estuviera, no planeaba rogarle en lo más mínimo.

Los cuneros estaban llenos de bebes recién nacidos colocados en soportes de plástico reforzado. Los niños, envueltos en mantas azules, dormían plácidamente mientras la única chica, en una cobija rosa, pataleaba mientras la enfermera intentaba darle el biberón.

Yo había visto al crío de Jack y Valeska el día anterior y sabia muy bien quien era y en dónde estaba, pero los ojos de Shuichi vagaban de un lado a otro, como intentando decidir cuál era el mejor. De pronto, levantó un brazo y señaló al niño justo al lado del que yo conocía.

—Ese es el más bonito, ¿es ese?

—No, el de al lado, a la derecha.

—Vaya.

Se acercó al cristal y observó con reticencia al niño. La carita la tenia tan arrugada como una pasa y estaba rojizo. La cobija lo tapaba casi completamente, pero se le veían los ojos y la nariz. Tenía un mísero mechón de cabello oscuro sobre la coronilla.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Aún no tiene un nombre. ¿Quieres ponérselo tú?

Se apartó del cristal con violencia y se sentó en una silla colocada contra la pared. Cruzó los brazos y las piernas. Me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Estás muy dispuesto a hacerles este favor, no? ¿Qué pasa con todas esas discusiones que mantuvimos cuando quería que adoptáramos a Riku, eh? Si quieres que sea honesto, no creo que esa mujer haya sido sólo tu amiga, Yuki. Tú no eres capaz de hacer algo como esto por alguien que no te interese verdaderamente.

Me fastidié aún más y me incliné sobre él para tomarlo por el cuello de la playera. Siguió con los brazos y las piernas cruzados a pesar de que yo lo había sacado de su cómodo sitio en la silla, de la que estaba lejos unos cuantos centímetros.

—¿A qué crees que estoy jugando? ¡Pensé que dirías que sí!

—¡Pues te equivocaste!

La enfermera salió del pequeño cuarto en donde estaban los niños y nos observó con los ojos entornados.

—No pueden pelear en el hospital, ¿escuchan?

Shuichi se volvió a sentar, más enojado que antes. Evitó observarme de nuevo. No iba a ponerse a llorar.

—A mí no me pidas opiniones sobre estas cosas, Yuki. Di sí o no, simple.

—Sí.

Y me fui a buscar a Jack.


	43. Chapter 43

**CRÓNICA CUARENTA Y TRES**

**Padres**

Valeska me observó con infinito agradecimiento. Sus ojos, cansados, significaban echar un vistazo al pasado del que yo luchaba por huir, por lo que procuré no mirarla por demasiado tiempo. Le habían dado el alta y ahora estábamos sentados en la sala de espera de un despacho legal para registrar al niño como mío.

Shuichi, sentado enfrente de mí, me daba patadas en la espinilla de manera poco discreta, pues se había recostado, prácticamente en el asiento de su silla para poder alcanzarme. Mizuki nos sonreía como si esa fuera una gracia enorme.

Jack estaba sudoroso, pálido y temblando cerca de la puerta del despacho. El niño, en un bambineto, había sido abandonado sobre el escritorio vacio de una secretaria junto a una pañalera medio vacía.

El silencio a nuestro alrededor, amortiguado por los gruñidos bajos que hacia Shuichi para poder patearme, era insoportable.

Valeska me observó otra vez, sentada al lado mío, con todos sus suspiros parecía quemarme la piel. La odié. El día en que me habían pedido que me hiciera cargo del niño, lo habían hecho con tal desesperación, que prácticamente me convencieron. Ahora parecían tranquilos, reposados como un vino viejo. Los odié todavía más.

Shuichi pareció saber lo que pensaba porque de repente dejó de patearme y se sentó de manera correcta. Observó a Valeska con cierto aire superior. No importaba su cabello pintado o sus lentillas, en esos momentos parecía ser mayor que todos nosotros y estar a la par de Mizuki.

—¿Estás haciendo lo correcto? —preguntó.

Por un momento pensé que se estaba dirigiendo a mí, porque la noche anterior habíamos tenido una larga conversación en la que nos gritamos, incluso nos golpeamos y esa pregunta realmente abundó. Pero la estaba mirando a ella.

Valeska tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de eso también. Intercambió una mirada conmigo y yo la ignoré. Era cierto que se merecía un poco de los gritos de Shuichi también.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Si todavía lo "crees", entonces no es un "sí" completo.

Valeska me observó de nuevo, pero yo no a ella.

—Entonces sí, estoy segura.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

Shuichi entornó los ojos. Siempre había sido un poco más maduro de lo que todos los demás lo éramos en situaciones complicadas como aquella. En esos instantes, supuse que su intención era hacernos entrar a todos en razón, pero no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito. Me observó de nuevo, con ira renovada y sentí que se me estaban clavando montones de astillas en el pecho.

Mizuki, que veía venir una tormenta, nos dio la espalda a todos, intentando no inmiscuirse en los problemas de los demás para, en caso de ser necesitada, ser la mente serena dentro del conflicto.

Yo me quedé callado. Todos lo hicimos y el niño comenzó a llorar.

Como Shuichi no fue capaz de decir nada más durante todo ese tiempo, tres horas más tarde, cuando volvíamos al hotel, el pequeño niño en el bambineto ya era mío y, a nuestras espaldas, Valeska y Jack andaban por su propio camino, alejándose de nosotros.

—

Subirnos a un avión inmediatamente después de haber "adquirido" al niño fue una estupidez de nuestra parte, pero gracias al cielo llevábamos a Mizuki con nosotros y ella se encargó de la situación, mientras Shuichi retomaba su trabajo de darme patadas y puñetazos mientras yo fingía que no me dolían.

El niño vomitó dos veces la leche y Mizuki se retiró con él al servicio para hacerse cargo. Shuichi y yo la observamos con culposa obviedad, pero él aprovechó el momento para reclamarme.

—¡Tenías que hacerlo, verdad! —exclamó, sin importarle que la mujer detrás de nosotros se estaba quedando dormida y, al gritar, la incomodó.

Yo me hice el idiota durante un momento. Su cara estaba roja debido al coraje y me pregunté cuánto tiempo seguiría así.

—¡Veme a la cara, imbécil, y dime porqué mierda lo has hecho!

Ya me estaba cansando de ese asco de actitud. Me incliné sobre el asiento y lo besé. Rehuyó el contacto de mis labios y me dio la impresión de que quería escupirme.

—No es un capricho, tampoco una necesidad, para serte sincero, mi amor, no tengo idea de porqué lo hice.

Entonces, puso una cara tan nefasta, que en verdad pensé que iba a escupirme.

—

Llegamos al departamento temprano. Todo estaba hecho un desastre desde que Shuichi se había marchado para encontrarse conmigo en América, por lo que supuse que iba a pasar la tarde limpiando. Era sólo que no recordé que ahora tenía otras obligaciones. Mizuki se había marchado ya, pero nos había dicho que enviaría con su secretaria lo necesario para "sobrevivir con el bebé".

Supuse que las cosas no podrían ser tan nefastas. En la tele, las personas cuidan de niños como si fuera la labor más fácil del mundo. Pero por cómo se habían dado las cosas, supuse que estaba metido en un error garrafal.

Lleve el bambineto hasta uno de los sillones y escuché cómo Shuichi se tardaba en cerrar la puerta, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en salir huyendo por ella y en no volver a verme jamás.

Vamos, no podía estar tan enojado, ¿o sí?

Pero, como si respondiera a mi pregunta de manera física, subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su recámara y ahí se quedó. Me dejó sólo con el niño y yo quise esconderme debajo de un cojín. ¿Ahora qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer?

Para acabar de fastidiarme, el crío comenzó a llorar.

—

La secretaria de Mizuki apareció en el departamento dos horas después, seguida por dos hombres grandes que llevaban consigo una caja que, aparentemente, contenía una cuna plegable. Llevaba bolsas de pañales (algo que me horrorizó, porque significaba que tendría que cambiárselos al niño) y algo de ropa, pues los inútiles que nos habían metido en esa situación no nos habían dado más que una bolsa de bebé llena de cosas inútiles (como ellos dos) como sonajeros, mordederas y un gorrito.

Los odié todavía más por incompetentes.

Le agradecí a la pequeña asistente de mi editora y esta se marchó, acompañada por los cargadores, que habían dejado todas las compras en el suelo, a la entrada del departamento.

Shuichi abrió la puerta de su recámara para bajar por algo de comer. Me observó desde el barandal de cristal con más reproche aún.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿En dónde lo pondrás? Y desde ya te digo que quien se hará cargo de él serás tú.

Comencé a enojarme.

—Es obvio, idiota. ¿Puedes dejar de lado de una jodida vez esa asquerosa actitud de mierda? ¡Si fuera otra persona, seguramente estarías encantado de que esto hubiera pasado, pero te pudre la idea de que sea alguien que en el pasado fue importante para mí!

Se detuvo a medio camino en las escaleras. Si creía que estaba enojado, ahora confirmaba que sí. Terminó de bajar los escalones y fue a encararme.

—¡No! ¡Me repatea que hicieras esto sin siquiera comentármelo! ¡O sin convencerme de que aceptara! ¡Lo aceptaste porque te enojaste y porque eres un estúpido! ¡Nunca me has tomado en cuenta, Eiri!

El niño siguió llorando.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Todo lo que hago es pensando en ti, imbécil!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Qué sí!

Negué con la cabeza vertiginosamente. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

—Escúchame… mientras la situación esté de esta manera: ¿te importaría no hablarme? Me cansa discutir contigo y creo que debes tener la atención fija en otra cosa —señaló al niño, que se debatía entre llantos y estertores— que en mí.

Se perdió en la cocina y yo lo hice en mí mismo.


	44. Chapter 44

**CRÓNICA CUARENTA Y CUATRO**

**Dos problemas**

La primera noche en casa fue un verdadero asco. Shuichi no me hablaba. Cada vez que salía de su recámara para ir al cuarto de baño o por comida, me observaba de manera fría. Mas no tuve ocasión de fijarme mucho en esto, porque el niño no dejaba de llorar, de babear y de escupirme burbujas de baba a la cara.

Era poco más de media noche y yo ya tenía una ojeras del tamaño de monedas. Shuichi se estaba burlando en su recámara, pensando que me merecía eso y más por tomar una decisión estúpida como esa.

Pensando tristemente en que en esos momentos Valeska y Jack estarían brindando, encantados, en algún sitio por haberse deshecho de su problema, me sentí fatal, pero fue ese mismo pensamiento el que me obligó a luchar un poco más e intentar acallar los chillidos del niño y las crueles burlas de Shuichi.

Tuve que consultar muchas veces mi laptop para enterarme de cómo preparar un biberón y cuál era la temperatura que debía tener la leche para no quemar al niño, también tuve que asegurarme de cómo ensamblar la maldita cuna, así que me hice un tiempo entre ordenadores, llantos y burlas para comenzar a prepararla. Ni hablar sobre los pañales.

Cuando sentí que me estaba volviendo loco (y era la primera noche con el niño), pensé en suplicarle de rodillas a Mika para que viniera a ayudarme, pero después pensé que esa no sería la mejor de mis ideas, porque tendría que darle demasiadas explicaciones y en ese momento no se me ocurría ninguna muy buena. Aunque ella estaba al tanto de mi amistad con Valeska, supuse que no se acordaba.

Cuando la cuna estuvo lista, acomodé los almohadones del tamaño de una hoja de papel y también las cobijas. Tomé con delicadeza al niño y lo deposité en la cuna, instalada a un costado de la sala. Dejó de llorar, pero gimoteó un poco. Su carita, idéntica a una pasa, se relajó.

La puerta de la recámara de Shuichi se abrió de nuevo y este apareció en el barandal, apoyando los brazos en este para poder observarme con cierto aire superior. Quise arrojarle la botella de leche encima, pero tampoco fue mi actitud más brillante.

Por un momento, pensé que iba a decir algo, pero se quedó con la boca bien cerrada. Me di cuenta de que no me estaba observando a mi, sino al niño. Él suele tener una actitud afable a favor de todas las personas. Sabe querer fácilmente y entender. Al menos hace el esfuerzo y la mayoría de las veces lo logra. Supuse que se estaba esforzando un poquito por comprender mis motivos al cuidar del bebé.

Esperaba que él los entendiera, porque yo no lo estaba haciendo. Me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba más que a nada en esos momentos y él me había cerrado las puertas de su apoyo en la cara.

No podía reprocharle nada. De alguna forma u otra, comprendí que él era quien estaba en el lado de la balanza con más razones de peso. Pero si estaba esperando por una disculpa, una explicación decente o alguna otra cosa que lo satisficiera, tendría que esperar, porque yo no podía ofrecer nada de eso por el momento.

Procuré no prestarle atención, pero él siguió ahí, de pie, observando al niño como si estuviera decidiendo algo sobre él.

Las luces estaban bajas. Un brillo amarillento nos coloreaba la cara. El bebé se había quedado dormido y yo aproveche para descansar un poco, sentándome en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y con los ojos cerrados. Nunca pensé que cuidar de un recién nacido implicara tanto cansancio, aunque sólo lo había alimentado, oído llorar y cambiado los pañales.

Supuse que cuidar de una anguila sería mil veces más fácil.

Comencé a quedarme dormido y, justo cuando lo hacía, él volvió a llorar.

—

Descansé un poco a eso de las seis de la mañana, pero realmente me estaba quedando inconsciente. Shuichi bajó un par de veces y se quedó sentado en el sillón, sin apartar la vista de mí, pero, por cómo estaban las cosas, su imagen se parecía más a un sueño que a una realidad, así que no di por sentado que verdaderamente estuviera ahí.

Se me había olvidado la cantidad de veces que había alimentado al niño y, debido a eso, tenía entumidos ambos brazos. Era tan pequeñito, que cabía a la perfección en uno sólo de ellos, pero prefería cargarlo con ambos para estar seguro de que todo estaba bien.

Nunca me había imaginado de esa manera. En esos momentos ni siquiera podía concebir la imagen de mí cuidando de una cría de esa tamaño. Con Riku, las cosas habían sido mucho más simples. Al menos él podía ir al baño sólo y abrir las puertas del refrigerador cuando le daba hambre.

Iba a recostarme en el sofá, justo cuando sonó el timbre. El niño, en el acto, comenzó a llorar. Yo salté, sobresaltado, y corrí a abrir, dispuesto a moderle la cabeza a cualquiera que hubiera osado perturbar la momentánea tranquilidad, pero no era nadie más que la madre de Shuichi, que me hizo a un lado de un empujón, entró al recibidor, se quitó los zapatos y corrió a atender el llanto.

Yo me estaba perdiendo unas cuantas cosas.

—¡¿Cómo no se les ocurrió llamarme antes?! ¡Shuichi! —este bajó las escaleras hacia la sala como si acabara de despertar. Estaba tan ojeroso como yo.

—Hola, ma.

—Pobre criatura —susurró, sacando al bebé de la cuna con una delicadeza más maternal que la mía. Le sonrió al niño y le hizo mimos con el dedo en la barbilla; parecía tener experiencia cargando bebés con un solo brazo, por lo que me enorgullecí: tal vez ella podría mostrarme cómo—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Shuichi y yo nos observamos, aunque no nos dirigimos la palabra.

—No hemos decidido aún. ¿Cómo ha sabido que teníamos al niño aquí?

Shuichi me esquivó y se metió al cuarto de baño, así que supuse que la había llamado él en un bajo intento de calmar la situación. Tampoco había podido dormir, así que esa era nuestra única opción: aprender de una mujer con experiencia a ser padres. Tal vez debería dejar de meter a Shuichi en mi saco personal.

La señora Shindou fue a sentarse a la sala y encendió el televisor. Parecía tener la capacidad de hacer más de una actividad a la vez, así que confié en ella. Era como si por primera vez me estuviera relacionando con el sexo femenino. A lo mejor así era.

—¿Cómo es que ha terminado con ustedes dos? —Shuichi huyó ahora hacia su habitación. Supe que es bastón me había sido entregado a mí, así que pensé rápidamente en qué decir.

—Es el hijo de una amiga y me lo ha dejado.

—¿Tan pequeñito? ¡Pero si es un recién nacido! ¿Cuándo viene por él?

Agaché la cabeza.

—Ese es el problema. Me lo ha dejado. Ella no va a venir por él.

La madre de Shuichi me observó como si ese fuera el último motivo que se hubiera imaginado. Yo no supe qué más decir: había puesto una cara tan similar a la de Shuichi cuando le conté la situación, que supuse que reaccionaría igual que él y me abandonaría, pero gracias al cielo no fue así y se quedó a enseñarme cómo debía hacer las cosas.

No mencionó a su hijo ni una sola vez, como si supiera que él no hablaba conmigo porque estaba enojado. Ella, como todas las madres que yo me imaginaba, debía de tener la capacidad de leer las actitudes de sus retoños con tan solo escuchar un poco de ellos o verles la cara.

A lo mejor estaba enojada conmigo y no me lo iba a decir.

Mientras me comentaba qué hacer en caso de que al niño le entrara un cólico, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar con estrépito otra vez. La señora Shindou levantó al bebé y lo arrulló con suavidad, haciendo un sonido silbante. Esta vez no lloró como antes.

Fui a abrir. No tenía idea de quién podría…

¿Riku? ¿Era Riku? ¿Riku, enserio? ¿Más alto? ¿Y ahora qué hago?

—¡Shuichi!


	45. Chapter 45

**CRÓNICA CUARENTA Y CINCO**

**Preferencia**

Shuichi bajó corriendo de su habitación al momento en que Yoshiki aparecía por la puerta, cargando una enorme maleta azul marino. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una apretada coleta y… ¿era mi impresión o su pecho era todavía más grande? Shuichi parecía todavía más impresionado que yo, por lo que supuse que no tenía nada qué ver con esa situación.

—¡Riku! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El niño tenía los mismos ojos grandes y brillantes desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, sólo que ahora era más alto y tenía el cabello más largo. Había perdido las mejillas redondas y estaba un poco pálido. Se quitó los zapatos en el recibidor y corrió a abrazar a Shuichi, ignorándome, como lo había hecho al despedirme de él al lanzarlo a los brazos de su tío.

Yoshiki me saludó primero a mí, sonriendo. Llevaba pendientes largos con motivos de plumas y aros de colores. Su escote, increíblemente grande, me distrajo un poco.

—Lo siento, chicos, tengo que pedirles un favor enorme: me han invitado a un viaje (no se pregunten si es de placer, porque es obvio que lo es) y no tengo a nadie con quién dejar al niño, así que técnicamente, quise creer que los tengo a ustedes.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes de venir? —mascullé. De nuevo, me daban ganas de llorar. ¿Serían las hormonas? ¿La edad?

—Pensé en hacerlo, pero ¿si me decían que no? El viaje ha sido increíblemente largo.

—Nosotros llegamos de América ayer —intervino Shuichi, aún apresado en el fuerte abrazo de Riku, que restregaba su pequeña cara en las ropas de mi pseudo amante, como si hubiera estado esperado la grandiosa oportunidad de hacer eso durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¡Qué coincidencia, nosotros igual!

—No, no: ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos estado aquí? ¿Con quién hubieras dejado al niño? ¡No hagas este tipo de cosas, mierda! Riku, cariño, debes estar cansado, ¿quieres tomar un baño y luego dormir?

El niño movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Sus ojos, grandes, no parecían ver otra cosa que no fuera Shuichi. Se metieron en la casa, como si, de pronto, Shuichi hubiera olvidado todos los problemas que había tenido conmigo. ¿Esa sería su revancha por mi idiotez? ¿Me ignoraría hasta hacerme suplicar por su atención? ¿Quería ver quién soportaba más la indiferencia del otro? ¡La respuesta era obvia, yo iba a rendirme primero! ¡¿Qué más podía necesitar?!

Yoshiki me observaba con una cara risueña. Su boca se parecía a la mueca burlona de un gato. Era tan parecido a Kitazawa, que quise darle un puñetazo. ¿Mejor un beso? ¡Shuichi, ven y mira esto!

—¿Tuvieron problemas?

—¿Quieres pasar y ver en la sala a nuestro problema?

—No, gracias. Cuiden bien de Riku, ¿vale? Nos vemos en… nos vemos.

Se marchó antes de que yo pudiera gritarle algo o preguntarle como atraer a Shuichi o si me podía ir con él a su viaje de placer y olvidarme de todo lo demás. Pero nope. Volví a mi realidad y me di cuenta de que la señora Shindou le acariciaba la cabeza a Riku con cariño mientras seguía sosteniendo al bebé.

Aún no eran ni las ocho y yo ya tenía a dos problemitas que atender. ¿De cuándo acá yo hacía ese tipo de cosas? Shuichi estaba contento. Contento de verdad y no sólo fingiendo.

Si me ponía a analizar las cosas, era lógico que no estaba feliz ni por mi presencia, ni por la de su madre, ni por la del bebé, sino por la de Riku. Creo que había conseguido un arma nueva con la cual atacarme: a raíz de Riku, comenzaría a ignorarme otra vez, con él ahí, ni siquiera me voltearía a ver y tampoco tendría que preocuparse por el bebé.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando su madre se levantó, anunció que debía marcharse, que ya nos había dicho lo básico y depositó al crío en brazos de Shuichi, que de pronto tenía la misma cara de alguien a quien le acaban de vomitar su camisa favorita. Su madre lo besó en la frente, repitió la operación con Riku y a mí me alcanzaron sus labios en la mejilla.

Se marchó con un susurro al cerrarse la puerta.

Shuichi parecía a punto de tirar al bebé, pero suele ser tan estúpidamente amable, que era obvio que no lo haría. Se sentó en el sofá, al otro lado de donde había estado su madre y se animó a observar de cerca la carita del niño, apartando un poco la manta.

Yo me sentí como si cada una de sus acciones fueran una bofetada.

—Creo que me equivoqué. Si es algo bonito. ¿Aún no le pones un nombre?

—¿Por qué no tiene nombre? —susurró Riku. Su voz sonaba similar a una campanilla.

—Aún no decidimos ninguno.

Shuichi me observó con cierto desaire.

—A mí no me veas. El novelista eres tú. Se supone que tienes la suficiente inspiración para ponerle nombres a tus personajes. ¿Por qué no le buscas uno a él? —por su tono de voz, supuse que seguía enojado.

—Pensé que tú podrías ponerle uno.

Levantó la cara. Supuse que ya estaba cansado y que quería dejar al niño en su cuna, pero en ningún momento lo expresó abiertamente. Se levantó y con mucho cuidado, lo depositó en el bambineto. Se veía asquerosamente adorable. Quise besarlo, pero supe que sería algo malo.

Tomó de la mano a Riku y subió corriendo a su habitación.

—¿Nos ayudas a subir la maleta de Riku?

¿Por qué siempre es a mí a quien le toca hacer el maldito trabajo pesado?

—

Shuichi y Riku se metieron a tomar una ducha juntos. Yo, debido a eso, comencé a preguntarme, cómo diablos me haría cargo del bebé en ese sentido. Las enfermeras lo habían bañado al nacer, pero yo no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo y la señora Shindou no había mencionado nada al respecto. Supuse que tendría que ayudarme de mi laptop otra vez, pero pensé que esa actitud era demasiado burda de mi parte.

Me senté a descansar un poco. El bebé se había quedado dormido después de tomar su leche. Yo también debería tomar alguna.

Shuichi y Riku salieron del cuarto de baño y se encerraron en la habitación de Shuichi. Por alguna extraña razón, supe que las cosas serían demasiado complicadas. Hundí la cabeza en un cojín y comencé a quedarme dormido.

Cuando el niño comenzó a llorar otra vez, SUPE que sí serían bastante complicadas.


	46. Chapter 46

**CRÓNICA CUARENTA Y SEIS**

**Nombre**

Explicarle las cosas a Mika y Tohma fue una odisea aún más grande que hacerlo con Shuichi. Ellos aparecieron en mi departamento exactamente veinte minutos después de que les dijera que tenía que hablar con ellos de manera urgente.

Previniendo las cosas, le había pedido a Shuichi (que ya me volvía a hablar), que se marchara con los niños (eso sonaba todavía tan paternal) a la fuente de sodas más cercana y que se quedaran ahí hasta que le mandara un mensaje de texto diciendo "TODO ESTÁ BIEN".

Me hizo caso. Empotró al niño, aún sin nombre, en el carrito que le habíamos comprado hace una semana en nuestra primera salida "familiar" y se marchó después de limpiarle la cara a Riku con un pañuelo de papel húmedo.

Yo me quedé un la sala, en silencio, esperando. Y cuando llegaron mi hermana y mi cuñado, me quedé, otra vez, sin nada bueno qué decir. Más que a mi padre o a Tatsuha, era con ellos con quienes quería hablar. Mis padres postizos. Mis padres a la fuerza. Más parte de mí que nadie más.

Supuse que, por medio de ellos, se enterarían todos los demás, y eso estaba bien. Ellos se harían cargo de todo, de nuevo. Como siempre.

Mika se sentó delante de mí. Estaba ansiosa y eso se notaba en los molinetes que hacía con las manos. Era tan hermosa, que quise hacerle un halago, pero, tal y como me había ocurrido con Shuichi, no lo consideré correcto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se tomarían las cosas. Tal vez me odiarán por no haberles pedido su opinión antes. Pero yo ya no era ninguna clase de niño quien debiera avisar de sus acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo.

Bueno, considerando la situación, tal vez eso sí debí comunicarlo. Ahora comprendía, más o menos, el coraje de Shuichi. Me disculparía con él, otra vez, en cuanto volviera al departamento.

Tohma había llevado pastelillos y té. Supuse que los había tomado de su propia alacena antes de ir conmigo. Siempre sabía como aplacar la tensión entre los miembros de mi familia y yo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Eiri? —susurró mi hermana. Yo la observé directamente a los ojos y, de cierto modo, me perdí en ella.

—Lo siento —no podía andarme con rodeos—, creo que hice algo que no les va a gustar mucho. Y creo que debí pedirles primero su opinión, pero, si no lo hice con Shuichi, creo que… al menos ahora les daré una explicación.

Intercambiaron una mirada penetrante, como si pudieran leerse los pensamientos sólo con eso. A mí me pasaba a veces con Shuichi, pero no de tal manera, sólo ocurría cuando estábamos estrictamente coordinados. Tal vez cuando nos acoplaramos mejor…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Eiri-kun? —sonrió Tohma, cuya cara comenzaba a ponerse verde.

—Pues… ¿recuerdas a Valeska, esa amiga mía de la que estabas tan orgulloso? Tuvo un bebé. Pero está enferma del corazón y tiene problemas familiares, así que ni ella ni su pareja pueden hacerse cargo de él. Entonces, digamos que yo…

Intercambiaron una mirada otra vez. Ahora los dos estaban verdes.

—¿Eiri? ¿Qué hiciste?

Guardé silencio. Shuichi y los niños llevaban cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos en la fuente de sodas. Tomé mi móvil y comencé a teclear con lentitud. De pronto sentí que mis dedos eran más grandes que las teclas. Temblé. Me aterré.

—Lo adopté.

Mika y Tohma pegaron un grido mudo a la vez. Mika se levantó en el acto, viendo en todas direcciones, como esperando ver al bebé escondido detrás de una maseta o en las escaleras.

—¿En dónde está Shindou-kun?

—Le pedí que saliera un rato. Riku también está aquí.

De nuevo, la mirada cómplice y acusadora. Ellos me conocían demasiado bien y habían aprendido a medir sus criticas hacia mis acciones, porque, generalmente, implicaban en mi un arranque de furia y una borrachera que me duraba días. Pero eso había sido tras mi vuelta a Japón. Desde que había conocido a Shuichi, las cosas habían cambiado.

—¿Podemos verlo? —susurró Mika, sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones otra vez.

—Le he pedido vuelva en un rato —murmuré, levantando el móvil y mostrándoselos.

Mika se tranquilizó un poco, aunque las manos le estaban temblando.

—¿Cómo lo estás sobrellevando, bien? ¿Cómo han hecho las cosas? Supongo que no ha sido facil.

—La madre de Shuichi nos ha estado ayudando. Y enseñando. Su hermana también ha sido un gran apoyo. No quería decirles esto a ustedes hasta que me hubiera asegurado de que podriamos hacernos cargo de las cosas. Shuichi ha comenzado a aceptarlo de pronto. Creo que le está ganando lo idiota.

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta y Shuichi apareció. Si no me equivocaba, llevaba lo que parecía ser una maraña de goma de mascar enredada en el cabello, una mancha de soda en la ropa y a Riku hecho un mar de lágrimas tomado de la mano.

El bebé, en el carrito, lloraba a más no poder.

Mika se levantó de un salto y fue a conocerlo. Tohma lo asimiló más lento. Mi hermana levantó al niño y lo cargó con ternura inusual. Shuichi me observó con reproche.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Que el niño se empezó a ahogar con la leche otra vez. Me espanté. Y un niño que quería pasar por encima de nuestra mesa para ir a comprar un globo se ha enojado porque no lo dejabamos y me pegó su goma en el pelo.

—¿Y la soda?

—A Riku se le cayó cuando estaba intentando a ayudarme con Rie.

—¿Con quién? —masculló Tohma, acercándose a su esposa para ver por fin al niño.

—Con Rie. Riku y yo estuvimos pensando en nombres para él y elegimos ese. Es difícil referirnos a él si no tiene uno, además, lo necesita —se limpió la camiseta con un trozo de papel y fue hacia su habitación para intentar sacarse la goma de mascar del cabello. Ese accidente era común en una persona desastrosa como él, así que ya sabíamos que la podía quitar con el aire frío de la secadora, aunque supuse que se tendría que cortar unos cuantos mechones.

Mika sonrió por lo bajo.

—Creo que es un nombre bonito. Hola, Rie.

Tohma me sonrió. Los dos estaban sorprendidos, pero se estaban aclimatando mucho más rápido que nosotros.

Me quedé tranquilo y las manos dejaron de temblarme.

—Lo único que me saca un poco de quicio, Eiri, es que un bebé es complica, luego se convertirá en un niño y debes prestarle mucha atención. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerte cargo de él?

—Creo que ya no puedo pensar mucho en eso.

—Es decir, nosotros podríamos…

—Puedo pedirles su ayuda en cualquier momento, ¿sí? Además, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser hacernos cargo de un niño?

Mika y Tohma se miraron otra vez. Era obvio que, luego de cinco años, ya no podría decir lo mismo.


	47. Chapter 47

**CRÓNICA CUARENTA Y SIETE**

**Cumpleaños**

Cuando abrí los ojos, fue porque un chorro de leche con malvaviscos me rebotó en la cara. Me había quedado dormido sobre la barra de la cocina otra vez. Rie estaba delante de mi, con una cuchara en alto y una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —mascullé, intentando contener un bostezo. Había estado trabajando toda la noche, había ido a la cocina por un poco de leche y, al recargarme en la mesa, me habia quedado dormido.

Rie estaba empotrado en una sillita alta, vestido aún con su pijama de color azul. Supuse que estaba encantado porque ese día cumplía seis años y, arrojarle leche azucarada a su padre era la mejor manera de comenzar a festejar.

Le quité la cuchara de la mano y la arrojé lejos. Shuichi apareció en la cocina en ese momento, llevando a Riku sujeto de un brazo para sentarlo al lado de Rie.

—¿Por qué no me dejas dormir un poco más? Ya no tengo ocho años. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Esa frase me recuerda a tu padre —intervino Yoshiki, entrando en la cocina mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos hechas puños.

Riku se estremeció. Shuichi sonrió por lo bajo y yo fingí no haberlos escuchado. Rie volvió a su labor de lanzar cereales a mi cara. ¿Quién le había enseñado tan malos modales, Shuichi o yo? Creo que los dos.

—¿Desayunamos primero y después vamos de compras o desayunamos mientras vamos de compras? —preguntó Yoshiki, robándome un pan con mantequilla que recien acababa de embadurnar. Le dio una mordida y yo le di un puñetazo. Shuichi me lanzó a la cara una cáscara de plátano.

—No frente a los niños —me reprendió.

Y, técnicamente, así había sido nuestra familia los últimos cinco años. Seis. Mika y la madre de Shuichi nos habían ayudado en un montón de cosas y, últimamente, Yoshiki también lo hacía, pues le habiamos cedido la recámara de huespedes de nuestro nuevo departamento con cinco habitaciones.

Riku se habia acostumbrado mucho a la presencia de Rie, así que ahora lo hacían casi todo juntos, excepto dormir, ya que esa era la actividad en la que Riku era mejor que nadie. Shuichi y yo habiamos hecho lo mejor que podíamos para tenerlos contentos y bien educados. A veces me sorprendía pensando que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo, a pesar de los malos modales de Rie en la mesa y la somnolencia de Riku en la mayoría de sus acciones. Yoshiki también nos felicitaba (cuando no se estaba burlando por la manera en la que habiamos acabado).

—Vamos primero de compras, ¿sí? En el camino podemos comer algo, yo pago.

—¿Pensabas que sería de otra forma? —sonrió Kitazawa, terminándose MI pan con mantequilla. Shuichi fue por su cartera al lado del lavabo y se preparó para marcharse.

Habian estado planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rie durante casi un mes. Shuichi nunca le permitia a su madre o a Mika interferir en las fiestas, así que se habia encargado de practicamente todo. Incluso habia aprendido a batir la masa para el pastel, aunque quien se encargaba, generalmente, de hornearlo, era yo, o más recientemente, Yoshiki. Se habían convertido en un duo dinámico para actividades estrictamente sencillas: cocinar, molestarme y cocinar más.

Yoshiki, que iba vestido todavía con los pantalones de su pijama (azules, con nubes blancas), fue el primero en salir del departamento. Nunca supe cómo era que Shuichi se animaba a salir tan libremente con él.

Se despidió de los niños con un beso lanzado con los dedos y a mi me besó directamente en la frente. Eso se nos habia convertido en una costumbre: no solía tocarme los labios con la boca, pero yo me derretía igual, me besara en donde me besara.

Se largaron, yo me preparé una taza de café y fui hacia el salón.

—¡¿Quién quiere ayudarme a inflar globos?!

—¡YO! —chilló Rie.

Riku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yupi —masculló sin ánimos cuando lo observé directamente a él.

Comenzamos con la loable labor de adornar el departamento antes de que Shuichi llegara y comenzara a reprendernos por no haberlo hecho antes. Mientras se peleaban en la sala por quién inflaba los globos azules y quién los verdes, los observé como si por primera vez contemplara sus rostros o sus personalidades.

Riku había crecido demasiado. Su cara comenzaba a ser poco a poco la del Yuki que yo había conocido, pero no le guardaba rencor por eso, sino que había aprendido a diferenciarlos y a apreciarlos de maneras diferentes. Riku era una persona que yo poco a poco habia aprendido a apreciar como mío y que nada tenía que ver con mi pasado.

Rie, que había estado con nosotros desde que era más pequeñito que un gato, se había convertido en el centro de todas nuestras atenciones, aunque no nos acaparaba por completo. Creo que en él se juntaban demasiadas de las actitudes de Shuichi y mías a pesar de que seguía siendo pequeño.

Y los queriamos a los dos por igual.

Al final, yo terminé inflando los globos verdes y azules, porque ambos se fueron a jugar videojuegos a la habitacion de Riku. Eso no me molestó en lo más mínimo.

Yoshiki pegó un sonoro grito cuando comenzaron a adornar la pierna de cerdo. Shuichi había cortado mal la piña y su dedo por decimocuarta vez, por lo que comencé a preguntarme si necesitarian una mano y más banditas.

Pero no pude hacer nada porque en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y tuve que atender. Fujisaki y Nakano aparecieron en el umbral, cargando una enorme caja forrada con papel rojo que estaba coronada con un moño dorado. Dudé si debía dejarlos entrar.

—Eiri-san, ¿puede ayudarnos con esto? No cabiamos en el elevador y tuvimos que subirla por las escaleras, ¡es tan pesada!

—Uhm…

Nakano le dio una patada a la caja y terminó de meterla en el departamento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irreverente cuando se trataba de mí? Se quitaron los zapatos en el recibidor y metieron la caja en el departamento.

Riku y Rie habian aprendido a llamarlos tíos, así que, cuando los vieron, de inmediato gritaron al unísono. Fujisaki y Nakano los saludaron con un gran abrazo.

Shuichi y Yoshiki salieron de la cocina, cubiertos de harina y con manchas de chocolate y aceite por toda la cara. Tal vez debieron dejarme cocinar a mi.

—¡Hiro! ¡Fujisaki! ¿No les parece demasiado temprano?

—Pues abajo están Seguchi-san y su esposa —intervino Fujisaki, con seriedad. Nakano empujó la enorme caja hacia un costado de la sala—, los acompañan una mujer y un hombre. Creo que son americanos. Nunca los habiamos visto en la NG.

Intercambié una mirada con Yoshiki más que con Shuichi. Después de todo, parecía estar relacionado con los americanos "desconocidos". Tohma no nos había dicho nada sobre llevar a ningún invitado.

Tuve que dejar de pensar en eso, porque volvieron a llamar a la puerta, siendo esta vez los padres de Shuichi y Maiko, que fueron de inmediato a abrazar a Rie. La comitiva se hacía cada vez más grande y tuve un mal presentimiento respecto a la tardanza de Tohma y Mika.

Sin decirle nada a nadie, salí del departamento. Tomé el elevador y bajé el vestibulo. Tohma y Mika estaban sentados ahí, acompañados de una pareja que yo reconocí en el acto. Repentinamente, la ira me invadió. Caminé hacía ellos y levanté al sujeto por los hombros. En cuanto se giró a mirarme, le di un puñetazo que lo lanzó sobre la mesa entre los asientos que estaban ocupando.

Valeska se levantó de un salto y gritó, cubriendose la boca con ambas manos. Mika me sujetó del brazo y Tohma me puso una mano en el pecho. Aunque fuera mayor que yo, tenía unafuerza increible.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

—¡Eiri, cálmate! —exclamó Mika.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —grité. La recepcionista había llamado a seguridad y estos se acercaban con paso veloz.

—¡Vengo por mi hijo, es obvio!

Dejé de forcejear con Mika y Tohma. Shuichi, que me había seguido para ver qué diablos pasaba, entornó los ojos y se acercó a mí. Estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.


	48. Chapter 48

**CRÓNICA CUARENTA Y OCHO**

**Negación**

Valeska nos miraba alternativamente a todos. Jack, que seguía tirado sobre la mesa, como si esperara que eso pudiera librarlo de otro puñetazo. Tohma me apretó el brazo con fuerza y Mika se adelantó unos pasos hacia mi vieja amiga. Por un momento pensé que le daría una bofetada, pero creo que se contuvo. Shuichi se acercó un poco más a mí y apartó la mano de Tohma.

—No puedes venir aquí y decir eso. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? Su cumpleaños número seis. ¿Piensas que será un bonito regalo apartarlo de sus padres? —comenzó. Durante esos seis años, lo había visto enojarse de una forma pura, pero en esos momentos, supe que nunca lo había hecho contal intensidad.

Valeska pareció sentir lo mismo, porque se alejó y sujetó a Jack del brazo para levantarlo.

—Ustedes no son sus padres —masculló, envalentonada.

—Te apuesto lo que se te dé la gana a que él dice que sí lo somos —insistió Shuichi. Valeska estaba tomada del brazo de Jack, a quien le sangraba el labio, como mi pareja del mío. Supuse que eso se quedaría en un enfrentamiento a palabras, pero no conté con que ella se pusiera como loca y caminara por el vestibulo hacia el elevador.

—¿En dónde está mi hijo? ¡Voy a encontrarlo así tenga que llamar a todas las puertas de este edificio! ¡¿En dónde está mi hijo?!

Ahora sí, Mika fue por ella. Pero no se contentó con una simple bofetada, sino que le dio un puñetazo bien dado, en donde participaron todos sus anillos. Valeska no perdió el equilibrio, pero sí se tambaleó. Mika lo que no perdió fue su porte y su estilo, pues antes de que pudiera demostrar que era mi digna hermana mayor, Tohma fue a sujetarla por el brazo y a regresarla sobre sus pasos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Un poco de sentido común! ¡Eiri-kun! —exclamó Tohma.

Yo, que no podía pensar, sólo pude llevarme una mano a los ojos para no seguir observando esa barbarie. Riku y Rie estaban arriba, intentando celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños. No podía dejar de pensar en la cara que pondrían ambos si esa loca se aparecía por allí alegando esa clase de cosas.

Nunca le habíamos hablado a Rie nada sobre su origen. Riku sabía algo, de cierto modo, pero no le daba ninguna clase de importancia: para él, ese pequeño niño era su hermano.

Shuichi expresó en un susurro la opción en la que yo estaba pensando:

—Tohma-san, Mika-san, ¿pueden subir al departamento y hacerse cargo de todo? Nosotros haremos lo nuestro aquí.

Mika no respondió, se marchó tirando de la mano de Tohma. Nosotros intercambiamos una mirada seria. Nos sentamos y los otros dos nos siguieron. De antemano, yo tenía pensado dejarle a Shuichi todo en las manos, porque no podía pensar.

En cuanto Valeska ocupó su asiento, Shuichi se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Cuando te pregunté si estabas haciendo lo correcto hace seis años, dijiste que sí.

—No, dije "creo que sí".

—Y después dijiste que estabas segura. Ahora no vengas a vurlarte de nosotros y a quitarnos a nuestro hijo.

—¡No es su hijo! —exclamó Jack—, ¡a ustedes no les costó!

Yo quise darle un puñetazo de nuevo.

Los de seguridad estaban muy cerca de nosotros y nos observaban con cierta duda, como si a la primera provocación fueran a saltarnos encima.

—Ustedes no lo han sufrido como nosotros dos. Como Riku, como Mika, Tohma, Maiko o Tatsuha. Incluso los padres de Shuichi y el mío. Ustedes no han pasado noches en vela procurando que no le suba la temperatura, no lo han visto llorar ni sonreír. Nosotros y quienes están a nuestro alrededor lo queremos y lo procuramos. No vengas ahora a decirme que te entraron remordimientos de madre, porque no te voy a creer —salté—. Es mi hijo y no te lo voy a dar.

Valeska se puso a llorar. Shuichi y yo nos miramos otra vez mientras Jack le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Nosotros, con dos niños a quienes llamar hijos, con Yoshiki y Tatsuha de visita cada dos por tres, habiamos aprendido a no caer ante llantos y gemidos. Estoicos, la observamos como si fuera una piltrafa.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! —chilló—. La razón por la que no podíamos tenerlo era que mis padres nos tenían sometidos. Ellos eran nuestra única fuente de ingresos y querían quedarse al niño como si fuera de ellos, nos manipularían por medio de él. Mi madre estaba loca y podría hacerle daño.

Shuichi y yo nos observamos de nuevo y él se pegó un poco más a mí.

—Supongo que ahora te has librado de todo eso —mascullé.

—Ahora trabajo y nos conseguimos un hogar propio.

—Felicidades —murmuró Shuichi furibundo.

Valeska tomó la mano de Jack.

—Sólo queremos una oportunidad —dijo él, con la mirada acuosa. Supuse que Shuichi y yo estabamos pensando algo similar. Ellos no le habían dado ninguna clase de oportunidad a Rie para vivir a su lado. Por más que quisieran, no podrían educarlo. ¿La idea de ir por él había nacido de repente, quizá?

—N…

—De acuerdo —me interrumpió Shuichi—. Los dejaremos verlo. Estarán en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero si hacen alguna clase de comentario imbécil los golpearé con mi mazo para la carne, ¿me oyen?

Se levantó y me jaló el brazo. De nuevo, anduve detrás de él como si fuera un perro con correa. Ellos se levantaron y nos siguieron.

En el departamento, ya habían comenzado a cantar Felíz Cumpleaños. Rie estaba sentado detrás de su enorme pastel (que supuse que Yoshiki había terminado de decorar sin ayuda de Shuichi) y aguardaba, con un gorro estúpido sobre la cabeza, para soplar la vela.

Al vernos entrar, nos saludó con un gesto de la mano. Riku también nos sonrió y, al ver a las personas detrás de nosotros, se sorprendió. Aunque eran desconocidas, por nuestras caras debió suponer que no eran bienvenidas.

Valeska, sujeta del brazo de Jack, estuvo a punto de quedar inconciente. Jack abrió mucho la boca, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

A nosotros, esa nos parecía una actitud digna de una telenovela.

—Sopla la vela, sobrinito —exclamó Tatsuha, acomodando el pastel más cerca de la cara de Rie para que no tuviera que empinarse demasiado sobre la mesa. El niño obedeció y pegó un enorme y exagerado bufido. La llama no se apagó tan fácilmente y Tatsuha, con discreción, tuvo que ayudarlo desde lejos.

Una lluvia de aplausos le cayó encima al niño.

Shuichi y yo nos mantuvimos un poco alejados, a modo de barrera, por si a aquellos dos se les ocurría hacer algo estúpido.

—¡Ahora vienen los regalos! —exclamó Ryuichi Sakuma, dejando sobre la mesa un bulto envuelto en papel violeta. Rie lo tomó y, antes de hacer trizas el papel, preguntó si estaba bien abrirlo. Shuichi y Sakuma asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Rie gritó de emoción al encontrarse con una copia del conejo Kumagoro entre sus manos. Sauma le mostró el suyo y los dos los agitaron como si se tratara de sonajas. Shiuichi y yo nos miramos de nuevo. Ambos no estabamos resignando y eso lo podíamos notar por lo cerca y tensos que estábamos.

El siguiente regalo, fue el de Fujisaki y Nakano, que resultó ser un auto a escala en el que se podía subir. En cuanto se trepó, Rie estuvo a punto de atropellarle una pierna a Suzume, el hijo de Mika y Tohma, que había llegado con Tatsuha, y de romper ese florero tan feo que Shuichi consiguió en sólo él supo dónde.

Lo demás, una pelota del tamaño de un sofá, una filmadora, un reproductor de DVD, un libro de dibujos y camisetas de su caricatura favorita, le pasaron un poco desapercibidos, pero igual los agradeció, desde el auto.

Valeska me puso una mano en el hombro y yo salté.

—¿Podemos… conocerlo?

Shuichi deslizó su mano hacia mi muñeca, apretandome suavemente con los dedos, en señal de asentimiento.

—Rie —llamó con dulzura. El niño se acercó, conduciendo su carro aún. Yoshiki y Riku repartian el pastel en platos mientras Tatsuha y Sakuma lo hacían con las manos. Maiko se les unió de pronto en la repentina guerra de comida.

El pequeño se hundió en los brazos de Shuichi, quien lo levantó sin esfuerzo, fuimos a sentarnos a un sillón y para ellos no hubo cupo. Valeska se inclinó delante de nosotros y sacó de su bolso un paquete cuadrado y envuelto en papel brillante y azul.

—Hola, pequeño —susurró.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de ella.

—Hola —saludó él, aferrandose al cuello de Shuichi como si Valeska le diera mala espina. Mika nos observó como si estuviera dispuesta a golpearnos ahora a nosotros, pero Suzume, gracias al cielo, se le atravesó, pidiéndole que le consiguiera un poco más de pastel.

De pronto, Valeska ya no parecía tan convencida de querer quedarse con él. Su rostro mostraba una duda total, como si se hubiera estado esperando otra cosa. Como si hubiera querido que todo, desde el comienzo, fuera más fácil. Como si Rie se hubiera tenido que arrojar a sus brazos y reconocerla como su madre de inmediato. Jack no parecía tener semejantes conflictos.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —pidió, como si esa fuera su última esperanza para quedarse con él.

A Shuichi le costó trabajo soltar al niño. Puso la misma cara de alguien que se acaba de tragar un cubito de hielo y este se le desliza lentamente por la garganta. Dejó que el niño fuera a abrazarla después de lanzarnos una mirada curiosa, como si esperara que le dijeramos que no.

—¿Tú quién eres?

—Yo… uhm… me llamo Vale —susurró, con un hilo de voz. La cara se le estaba poniendo roja y sus ojos estaban acuosos.

Jack también se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza al niño. De pronto, nos dimos cuenta de que Riku y Yoshiki estaban a nuestras espaldas. Supuse que querían enterarse si pasaba algo malo para ayudar.

La pareja pareció darse cuenta de que el niño estaba bastante bien con todos nosotros y de que nosotros lo estabamos con él. Nos observaron a todos como si quisieran grabarse los rasgos de nuestra fisonomía en la memoria.

—¿Quieres mucho a tus papis?

—Sip.

—¿Te cuidan bien?

—Mucho.

—¿Ellos te quieren a ti?

—Yep.

De repente, Jack hizo la pregunta peligrosa. La música se había detenido y, aunque Tatsuha y Maiko fingían pelearse por el microfono, todos tenían la atención fija en nosotros. Incluso Sakuma parecía haber adoptado su modo serio para cooperar.

—¿Quieras venir a vivir con nosotros?... ¿Rie?

El niño procesó lentamente las palabras dentro de su cabeza. Su cara, sería y con la boca abierta, se contorcionó poco a poco a una llorosa. Se alejó de los brazos de su madre y se escondió en los míos, luchando porque lo aferrara mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Shuichi y yo nos observamos con horror. Valeska se levantó de golpe y acarició la cabeza del niño, pero este la alejó con un empujón poco cordial.

Yoshiki estiró una mano por encima de la cabeza de Shuichi para repetir la operación y, esta vez, Rie la aceptó. Ahora, Valeska estaba llorando. Se guardó el regalo en el bolso de nuevo y salió corriendo. Sakuma puso la música de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Jack corría detrás de ella.

Tatsuha, para bajar la tensión de las cosas, me lanzó un enorme trozo de pastel a la cara, pero yo lo esquivé y le dio a Riku, quien gritó en protesta y le arrojó un cojín.

Yo dejé a Rie en brazos de Maiko y salí al lado de Shuichi mientras Mika murmuraba por lo bajo al lado de la señora Shindou.

Valeska estaba apoyada, llorando, contra la pared enfrente de la puerta y Jack estaba alejado al menos cinco pasos de ella, como si estuviera molesto. Shuichi y yo cerramos la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Fue suficiente? —preguntó Shuichi, inexpresivo.

Para mi sorpresa, ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, sin dejar de llorar.

—Todo esto fue una terquedad mía. Lo siento. Lo siento. Mis disculpas son para él.

—¡Oh, claro, porque nosotros no merecemos ninguna, per…!

Shuichi me golpeó el estómago con una mano y se me fue el aire, por lo que no pude terminar mi insulto.

Valeska metió la mano en su bolso, sacó de nuevo el regalo y lo puso en mis manos.

—Pensé que podríamos poner algo en él, como recuerdo de que este día nos convertimos en una familia. Pero, tal vez… deban ponerlo ustedes. ¿Eiri? Lo siento.

Se fue con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Jack nos observó con cierto grado de vergüenza y se apresuró a ir detrás de ella.

Nosotros nos quedamos solos, en el pasillo. Shuichi me quitó el regalo y lo desenvolvió con un tirón al papel.

Se trataba de un portaretratos con un marco de plata.


	49. Chapter 49

**CRÓNICA CUARENTA Y NUEVE**

**Duda**

Riku, Suzume y Rie habían hecho una pijamada en la sala, por lo que Shuichi y yo, al anochecer, tuvimos que saltar sobre sus sacos de dormir para poder ir a nuestra recámara. Mientras él bajaba las luces para que durmieran cómodamente y yo retiraba todos los vasos medio llenos con soda, Shuichi me hizo un gesto con la mano para que observara algo.

Sin mis gafas, en la casa tenía que acercarme demasiado a las cosas para poder verlas, por lo que terminé pasando por encima de la cabeza de mi sobrino para poder ver de qué me estaba hablando. Se trataba de aquel viejo portaretratos que Rie había recibido de sus padres biológicos cuatro años atrás.

Hasta el momento, lo había mantenido vacio, porque, según sus propias palabras, no había conseguido una fotografía lo suficientemente valiosa para poner en él, así que el regalo había permanecido abandonado en uno de los cajones de su cómoda.

El día anterior, Shuichi y yo habiamos decidido hablarles tanto a él y a Riku de cómo nos habiamos hecho con Rie, debido a ciertas bromas pesadas que el niño había recibido en su colegio sobre "las preferencias" de sus padres. al terminar de hablar, nos percatamos de que la cara de Rie era una parodia entre lo verde, lo morado y lo rosa.

—Ya sabía que ustedes no eran mis padres de verdad —dijo.

Tanto Shuichi como yo nos observamos con cierto dolor. Aunque no estuvieramos moqueando y gimiendo, los tres estabamos sufriendo. Riku estaba un poco distante, porque sentía que esa conversación no estaba enfocada a él.

—Pero los quiero como si fueran eso y más —confesó.

Yo tuve que girarme mientras Shuichi sonreía con resignación.

Ahora, en ese portaretratos, había una fotografía que nos habíamos tomado hace dos meses, en nuestro último viaje a Kioto para visitar a mi padre. No era en lo más mínimo especial. Riku se estaba comiendo una manzana con caramelo mientras yo intentaba robársela y Shuichi me pellizcaba un brazo para que lo dejara en paz. Rie sonreía de manera común. Nada especial. Pero parecía verdaderamente feliz, al igual que Riku.

—Pensé que nunca colocaría nada ahí. Supongo que lo hemos conseguido y es feliz, ¿no?

—Supongo. Pero sigue siendo escándaloso, berrinchudo y un llorón. Creo que moja la cama —murmuré.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Rie, tomándome por un tobillo. No supuse que estuviera despierto. Nos sonrió, medio adormilado y salió de su bolsa de dormir para darnos un somero abrazo y un beso—. Puse esa foto ahí porque me gusta. Además, es mejor que esté en el salón para que todos puedan verla.

—Qué bonito detalle, Rie. ¿Quieres dormirte de una buena vez? Mañana irás con la abuela a hacer servicio comunitario.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Esa maldita lengua! —lo reprimí.

—¡Tú también, Eiri! —chilló Shuichi, cabreado.

—¡¿Y por qué sólo a mi me das puñetazos?!

Riku masculló que lo dejaramos dormir. Suzume, que había caido rendido, sólo se removió sobre las mantas. Rie se metió otra vez en su saco.

Shuichi le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y también a los otros dos.

—¿Vamos a dormir?

Le dije que sí y subimos a nuestra recámara. Nos acostamos y, después de que él se quedara dormido, me di cuenta de que yo no podría hacerlo tan fácilmente. No le había comentado a nadie que había averiguado el tipo de trabajo que estaba haciendo Valeska, en compañía de Jack y, a causa de eso, a veces sentía cierto insomnio.

Creo que me molestaba la idea de que Shuichi lo supiera porque sabía que haría alguna clase de comentario despectivo. Tampoco quería que los chicos lo supieran porque no sabía cómo lo tomarían: Rie, que era su hijo y ahora lo sabía. Y Riku, que había tenido un padre que ni siquiera se había preocupado por él.

Poco a poco, fui quedándome dormido y no pensé en nada más.


	50. Chapter 50

**CRÓNICA CINCUENTA**

**La persona que soy**

Mizuki entró en mi estudio seguida de Shuichi y yo me apresuré a apagar el radio, pero la mirada que me lanzó mi pareja me dejó en claro que se imaginaba que me traía algo entre manos.

—¿Ha terminado el manuscrito, sensei? —me preguntó mi editora, con la misma sonrisa amable de siempre. Sus ojos, de color miel, estaban fijos en los míos, como queriendo decirme que, si no había terminado aún con mi trabajo, podía encerrarme libremente otra semana en ese despacho hasta terminar.

Pero yo le señalé la impresora, en donde estaban muchas hojas, aún calientes por la impresión, terminadas y listas para llevar a la editorial.

Me sonrió, las tomó y las metió en un sobre. No se despidió con grandes palabras o sonrisas vacías, simplemente se fue a terminar nuestro trabajo. Shuichi se quedó ahí, de pie delante de mí, observandome con cierto grado de curiosidad. Se acercó a mí y se sentó en mis piernas, echándome los brazos al cuello.

—¿No te parece que ya estamos grandes para seguir con estas actitudes?

—¿Entonces quieres que vaya al grano? —Me besó en los labios. Su sabor y el chasquido de su boca sobre la mía me dejaron un rato en las nubes. Luego se separó de mí y pegó su frente a la mía.

—¿Qué estabas escuchando hace un momento, amor? ¿El programa de radio de la madre de Rie?

Me quedé con la boca abierta y no supe qué decir. Supuse que no debía sorprenderme tanto que supiera debido a la forma en la que me había enterado yo: cambiando estaciones de radio. Tampoco debía inquietarme tanto que ella tuviera un empleo al lado de su pareja. Después de todo, era de lo más normal. Pero sí que me sorprendía la temática de su programa, que era dedicado a dar consejos a padres primerizos sobre cómo tratar a sus bebés.

Me había sorprendido demasiado, sin duda, escuchar su voz aconsejando a las madres y los padres para el perfecto trato de los niños. ¿Era increible después de todo lo que había pasado con ella, no? Pero válido.

Shuichi me besó de nuevo.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró, sin alejar demasiado sus labios de los míos.

—Eso creo —ahora lo besé yo. Le tomé por la cintura y lo atraje hacia mi. Dulces, dulces, dulces besos.

Y gracias a eso, creo que me había convertido en esa persona amable, callada y sumisa que tanto lo amaba a él. Y a nuestros hijos. Esos dos pequeños que se habían metido en nuestras vidas poco a poco.

Sonreí por lo bajo. Shuichi me acarició el cabello con una ternura renovada. Y lo amé por completo. Como lo había hecho a lo largo de esas crónicas en las que había sido partícipe desde que había comenzado a vivir con él y me había sacado a puntapiés de la cabeza a Kitazawa. Desde que había aprendido a quererlo y él a quererme a mí.

Lo besé de nuevo. Lo besé otra vez. Mis historias siempre empezaban en sus labios y terminaban en ellos también.


End file.
